Siempre en Julio 30
by CocoPark
Summary: Pase lo que pase mañana, habremos tenido el hoy.
1. Una promesa

Capítulo 1

_Una promesa_

30 de Julio de 1993

_Lima, Ohio_

—**Katie, ¿cierto?**

—**No** — respondí

—**Te he visto antes** — dijo la rubia — **¿Inglés?**

—**Clase de filosofía, sí. **

—**Filosofía, ya sabía** — dijo intimidante — **Quinn Fabray** — se presentó

—**Lo sé.** — Asentí con la cabeza entrecerrando levemente los ojos— **Rachel Berry.**

—**Rachel Berry, ¿he? ¿Periódico escolar?**

—**Así es, cheerio** — bromeé

—¿**Qué te espera este año Rachel Berry? ¿Harvard? ¿Alguna escuela de literatura?** — se voltea para mirarme — **Quiero suponer que ya tienes un gran futuro planeado, leí en el las noticias escolares tu nombre como las mejores estudiantes del ciclo, creo que no tienes problemas.**

—**Escribiré **— admití **— o al menos eso pretendo hacer.**

—**Valido.**

—**¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu gran plan?**

— **Pues... mis padres pasarán a recoger mis cosas, lo dejarán todo en su casa, y yo estaré un par de días en su piso, viendo a algunos amigos. Luego no sé... Es difícil.**

Bajo nuestros mutuos trajes rojos de graduadas, estuvimos tratando de establecer menuda plática vaga, lo que parecía curioso ya que nunca en los tres años en la escuela habíamos cruzado ni la más mínima palabra. En medio de la calle oscura, a las tres de la mañana mientras Kurt estaba en lo suyo con el amigo de Quinn, Blaine, tras varios tragos quise suponer que la rubia estaba siendo por una vez ella misma sin preocupaciones y prejuicios. Pues, se encontraba hablando con la perfecta extraña sin importarle el qué dirán, después de todo, ¿a quién le importaría en el último día? A nadie, mucho menos a las tres personas con las que siempre estaba, que, en algún momento juraron amistad eterna y justo ese día se habían escapado sin siquiera despedirse.

—**¿Por qué crees que lo es? **

—**No lo sé. **

—**¿Segura?**

—**Vale, te diré** — respiró — **quería viajar a Los Ángeles.**

—**¿Y porque lo dices en pasado? **

—**No lo sé. **—Volvió a decir — **¿Tú estás emocionada por lo que viene?**

—**¿Qué si lo estoy? Claro que no, nunca he salido de Ohio, ni siquiera sé cómo es la vida en el exterior. Tan solo de pensar en Nueva York, me da escalofríos** — le dije — **lo veo difícil.**

—**¿Nueva York?** — Cuestionó — **¿No se supone que las escritoras viajan a lugares más inspirativos? Londres, no sé.**

—**Bueno, tomando en cuenta que mis padres no han ahorrado lo suficiente como para mudarme a un lugar muy lejano, lo veo más difícil.**

—**Vale, entiendo. Igual y Nueva York inspira.**

—«**Igual y Nueva York inspira**» — imité

Ella encendió un cigarrillo en medio de la plática presente. Mientras yo me quitaba los anteojos que empezaban a incomodarme la nariz, así que tallé fuerte.

—**¿Y crees que puedas lograr todo lo que estás soñando? En el buen sentido, claro. **

Quinn Fabray, a través del flequillo rubio, no se limitaba a cuestionarme sobre mi vida futura, lo que me parecía un poco intimidante ya que ni Kurt me ha hecho esa pregunta. Pero la verdad es que no me importaba que lo haga, mucho menos responderle, después de todo aun sin los anteojos podía ver claro a una Quinn libre, sin engaños.

A sus 18 años, Quinn tenía las metas claras, más que las mías sin duda, el simple hecho no decirlo con seguridad no implica que no la tenga. Porque cuando habla sobre su futuro, sabe que lo que dice es cierto, y que nadie podría quitarle sus deseos de triunfar. Quería ser una celebridad, tener dinero, vivir alegre una vida de soltera. Tenía la visión de que en el futuro si le tomaran una foto al azar, sería una foto atractiva. Quería triunfar.

—**Eso creo, depende de que tan jodida sea la vida a partir de ahora.**

—**La vida es difícil.**

—**Para una persona como tú, ¿también lo es?**

—**¿Qué te hace pensar que soy diferente?** — preguntó con el cigarrillo lánguidamente pegado al labio inferior **— Solo soy una persona más, tengo los mismos problemas que cualquier otra persona, incluso creo que cargo más de lo normal.**

—**Vale, disculpa.**

—**¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No fue molestia.**

—**Sí, igual yo eso creo.**

—**¿Entonces porque pides disculpas?**

—**Me hiciste sentir que te las debía.**

—**Que ingenio. Y, ¿de qué gustaría escribir? **— intrigó

—**Siempre he querido pasar por algo el cual podría redactar en hojas y que personas como yo pudiesen ver que no las únicas.**

—**¿Y lo has logrado? **

—**Por el momento, no. Pero lo haré, estoy segura** — asentí con la cabeza

—**Quizá deberías escribir como sobrevivir en la preparatoria **— aconsejó

—**¿Por qué lo dices?**

—**Hace cuatro años, me hubiese gustado que alguien me haya dicho como poder hacerlo.**

—**Pero lo has hecho, sin necesidad de una guía.**

—**Lo sé. Pero sigo creyendo que sería genial, ¿no?**

—**Yo creo.**

—**¿Por qué tan callada?** — preguntó

—**Es que cuesta trabajo** —espeté — **nunca pasó por mi cabeza hablar contigo.**

—**Para ser sincera, tampoco yo lo creí.**

—**¿Por qué soy patética? **

—**Porque jamás en mi vida te había visto, Rachel. **

La palabra «hermosa» me parecía exagerada, en mi vocabulario, solo existía si se tratase de algún buen libro, alguna pintura, o algo redactado por mí, así que es algo tonta. «Atractiva» me parecía Quinn Fabray. Tenía uno de esos rostros que parecen fulminarte una mirada acogedora, sus cabellos ondulados se le movían al compás del aire, dejando una suave brisa encantadora junto con una sonrisa llamativa. Una nariz bien formada, como si su propio cuerpo esquelético fuera «atractivo» de por sí. Lo único que no me parecía valido, eran sus labios resecos a causa de tanto cigarro, parecían de esos labios que tienen la mayoría de las personas que están a bajo el efecto de la flor Lotus que te dan en Las Vegas. Tenía algo más llamativo, su presencia salvaje pero noble, lo sé. De no ser por los tragos que llevaba encima, podría estar completamente segura de que al día siguiente no se arrepentiría de haber entablado conversación alguna conmigo.

Desechó humo por la boca con los ojos cerrados, y no pude resistir en arrebatárselo.

—**Deberías dejar de fumar tanto**.

—**¿Tu que sabes?** — cuestionó

—**Nada en realidad. Pero si gustas ser una celebridad, tendrías que vivir lo suficiente para lograrlo.**

—**¿Quién te dijo que quiero ser una celebridad? **

—**Tu.**

—**¿Yo? Vale, dime cuando que no recuerdo.**

—**No lo has dicho en realidad, pero dijiste que quieres viajar a Los Ángeles. Y ambas sabemos quienes acuden ahí. **— Me fulminó una mirada tratando de entenderme, pero no había mucho que hacer, sabía que tenía razón.

—**Simpática que eres, ¿te lo han dicho? **— se rio ella

—**Nunca **

—**¿Ah sí? Pues no te creo.**

—**En serio. Y no me molesta, a mí la sinceridad me gusta. **

—**¿Y se podría saber que tiene de relación la "sinceridad" aquí?**

—**Bueno, que preferiría que no me lo dijeran a que lo hagan sin razón.**

—**Entonces tratas de decirme que no he sido sincera, entiendo.**

—**Pues no lo sé, tú dímelo.**

—**Eres muy simpática, Rachel.**

—**Te creo, Quinn** — bromeé — **sabes, creo que mañana maldecirás al alcohol.**

—**¿Por qué dices eso? **— se intrigó

—**Creo que estás borracha **

—**¿Eso crees he? Hazme la prueba**

—**Venga, amo esto. Dime, ¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí?** — le pregunté mientras extendí las dos manos ocultando dos dedos.

—**Siete** — carcajeó

—**Seguro Fabray** — le seguí

—**Vamos, ¿acaso tu nunca has bebido?**

—**No, nunca —** respondí

—**No **— se sorprendió — **¿ni un trago?**

—**Ni uno solo.**

—**Vale, ¿y qué hay de los cigarros?**

—**Mucho menos. No quiero morir pronto.**

—**¿Sabes Rachel? No me sorprende nunca haber escuchado de ti durante cuatro años, salvo por que acabo de reconocer tu nombre que lo leí en las noticias escolares.**

—**Pues… yo si había escuchado de ti, justo por ser lo todo lo contrario.**

—**¿Qué irónico no?** — se tambaleaba

—**Bastante.**

—**¿Cómo te ves en veinte años?** — preguntó

—**¿En veinte años? Bueno, en una casa aquí, en Ohio, con una máquina de escribir, novelas frustradas y acompañada de un gato gordo.**

—**Que delicia de futuro. ¿Gato? Que horrendo.**

—**¿Horrendo? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Son hermosos.**

—**¡Por supuesto que no! **— gritó — **Son unos felinos conchudos, creen que son lo mejor de la vida, te miran y quieren comida, y es como si te dijeran "ámame, te amo de vuelta" no les importas, creen que son el amo de tu casa.**

—**Bueno, eso es cierto. Los gatos cuando tienen un hogar creen que son tus amos y tu sus mascotas. ¿No es adorable?**

—**Para nada. Prefiero mil veces a un perro, pero tampoco me encantan.**

—**Apropósito **— mascullé — **¿Tu cómo te ves en veinte años? **

—**¿Yo? Bueno, creo que en casa de mis padres deprimiéndome por no haber hecho nada bueno en los entonces **_**últimos veinte años**_**.**

—**Muy interesante.** — mentí

—**¿Tu cómo crees verme en veinte años?**

—**Sencillo.** — le dije — **En un carro carísimo, con tu tercer, no, cuarto marido modelo, no, ex modelo. Dinero por doquier, cigarrillos en tu bolso que tu entonces marido te obsequió, perdida en los cuarenta, tomando los fines de semana tratando de olvidar tus fracasos. **

El rostro de Quinn quedó intacto, creo que no esperaba aquella respuesta tan sincera. Ni siquiera yo misma sé cómo pude decirlo, pero creo que era un poco cierto, puesto que ella solo pudo soltar una risa.

—**Lo siento. Sonó como un cumplido en mi cabeza.** — dije

—**Muy interesante. ¿Hijos?**

—**No, ninguno. Creo que no sabrías manejar la situación, quiero decir, ni siquiera puedes contigo misma, no me imagino a los pobres niños como tus hijos.**

—**En eso tienes razón, ningún hijo.**

Traté de sonar una loca, pero creo que era demasiado tarde como para retractarme. ¿He dicho que odio la sinceridad?

—**Lo siento, creo que debería irme. **

Pude percibir los coqueteos de ella, eran muy fáciles de notar. Se reía por cualquier cosa y no se tardaba en preguntar sobre mí para después darme una respuesta un tanto incomoda, no estaba segura de sí lo hacía en serio pues estaba demás decir que podría ser a causa del alcohol. Pero traté de pensar lo positivo, y así, hacerme la vista gorda y dejar que todo suceda.

No hubo trucos ni falsas entidades esa noche. Ella fue simplemente Quinn y yo, bueno pues yo siempre he sido Rachel Berry. Claro que estaba sorprendida de como sucedió todo tan de repente, pero la verdad es que me alegro de que haya ocurrido.

Minutos antes me había mencionado que sus padres estarían de regreso hasta el anochecer, así que no me preocupe tanto por eso. Después de haber tomado bastante café para la cruda, le recomendé que no tomara una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza, pero no obedeció. Solo espero que no le afecte más. Fue una de las ocasiones en las que agradezco no tener malos hábitos, claramente no la juzgo por ser como es, odiaría que me juzgaran por tener un propio estilo de vida, aunque para ser sincera ya lo hacen todos.

En su baño, me deslicé pasta por los dientes, con el temor de estar cometiendo un grave error. Después de cuatro años viviendo para mí misma sin tiempo para otras personas, por fin iba a acostarme con alguien, aunque debo admitir que nunca imaginé que sería con una chica, siempre creí que sería con algún chico, pues siempre me imaginé mi primera vez con el chico del mohak.

Ella se me hacía una chica inteligente, en otros sentidos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo que hice en el baño, pero puedo creer que tardé demasiado, lo suficiente como para encontrarme a Quinn desnuda dormida a un lado de la cama desordenada.

Por un momento traté de no tomármelo a personal, así que lo comprendí. Me recosté con ella y envolví mi cuerpo frio entre los enredones de su cama, me preguntaba si sería normal que estuviéramos juntas a esa hora en su habitación, podría haber buscado una respuesta, pero mi mente aturdida se negaba a hacerlo. No había nada más conducente que el deseo sexual, como el momento incomodo donde tienes que romper la tensión con algo, pero en esa ocasión era algo sexual o algo tierno. Cualquiera de las dos cosas era buena.

Se volteó aun entre dormida y sintió mis cabellos desordenados entre sus narices, lo que la llevo a sentir un cosquilleo y le hizo despertar.

—**Perdona, no resistí** — se disculpó

—**Descuida** — le dije — **está bien.**

—**Maldito aspirina, no me ha ayudado en nada. Siento que mi cabeza explota.**

—**Trata de dormir un poco más.**

Cruzó su mano hacia mi cuerpo y apretó de tal forma que mi cabeza quedara justo unos escasos centímetros bajo la suya.

Fuera empezaba a hacerse el día, veía filtrarse el color rosa del cielo a causa de la salida del sol, el ruido de los carros empezaban a hacerse presentes y el clima cálido se hacía notar. Vi al sol entrar en las verdes cortinas que Quinn tenía en su ventana. Embocé un suspiro e hice un leve movimiento tratando de acomodarme, difícilmente me volvería a dormir. Decidí recordar la noche de nuevo, para ver si así pudiese hacerme una mínima idea de cómo una cosa llevó a la otra, aunque no haya sucedido nada más.

En algún momento pensé en irme ya, pero irme implicaba no volver a verla y arruinar lo que se había creado esa noche «si es que en realidad se creó algo» Quinn nunca notó mi existencia, y ayer conocí una verdadera persona, era linda sin dudas, pero más que eso había otra cosa. Ella era algo torpe, linda pero torpe, hasta hace unas horas me había confundido por una tal Katie, ¿Por qué me importaría no irme? ¿A ella le importaría despertar y ya no verme ahí?

Yo, por otro lado, siempre he sido lo que soy, mamá dice que soy guapa pero que me molesta incluso serlo. Lo que podría aceptar porque en algunas ocasiones me gusta cortarme mal el cabello para no destacar, aunque no sé si aún con el cabello perfecto lograría hacerlo, no es que eso quisiera, pero a veces eso creo. Pero a ella no pareció importarle, aun fijándose de que yo era todo lo contrario a sus típicas amistades. Incluso me ha traído hasta a su casa y ha tenido otras intenciones.

El caso era que si me iba, no volvería a verla, probablemente en unos años lo haría por la televisión, pero entonces ya no se acordaría de mí, y esto solo daría paso a una terrible experiencia que trataría de olvidar. Así que decidí arriesgarme, y no dejar que eso pasara.

Como el plan no era ninguna maravilla, y Quinn ya había cometido algún desliz. Estaba claro, por ejemplo, que esa noche tendría repercusiones: lágrimas, llamadas incómodas, reproches... Probablemente lo mejor fuera irme cuanto antes.

—**Quinn **— musité

—**¿Si?**

—**¿Nos acurrucamos?**

—**Pues claro, si quieres.**

—**Genial.**

—**Deberíamos dormir un poco** — sugirió

—¿**Para qué? Mañana no tenemos nada, no tenemos nada que entregar, no tenemos nada que estudiar… **

—**Solo una vida por delante.**

No me sentía para nada lista, ni siquiera me sentía adulta.

—**¿Por qué dormimos juntas? —** dije con los ojos cerrados, respirando su delicioso olor.

—**Yo, contigo, no he dormido que yo sepa, ¿o sí?**

Le tomé la mano y la lleve hasta mi cintura.

—**Lo hicimos —** suspiré

—**Entonces no hay otra explicación, ¿debería de haberla? — me apretó y besó mi cabeza**

—**Quinn**

—**¿Si?**

—**¿A ti que te parece esto?**

—**¿Esto que, Rach?**

—**¿Tú crees que haya sido amor a primera vista?**

—**Hazme el favor de dormir — **rio

—**¿Volverías a acordarte de mí?**

—**¿Por qué no lo haría?**

—**No soy como las demás** —susurré

—**Eso te hace incluso más especial**

—**¿En serio crees eso?**

—**Por supuesto que lo creo. **

Por un momento sentí escalofríos con tan solo pensar que todo esto haya ocurrido gracias a que ella se encontraba en circunstancias validas, como por ejemplo el alcohol. Pero pensé, nunca escuché hablar de alguna relación con un chico, ni mucho menos la miré con alguno durante esos cuatro años. Traté de mentirme a mí misma fingiendo que siempre ha tenido esos gustos, y así no sentirme tan pequeñita en esos momentos.

Por la mañana, después del té y de una nueva aspirina, quizá hasta me armara de valor para pedirle que volvieran a la cama. Entonces estaríamos las dos sobrias, lo cual no facilitaría las cosas, pero cabía la posibilidad, incluso, de que disfrutase.

Nunca tuve sentimientos hacia ella, nunca, pero en ese momento era como si al fin hubiese encontrado lo que tanto buscaba. No hablamos mucho, tampoco nos conocimos por completo, pero no era eso lo que me hacía pensar en claro, sino como me sentía, tan segura, tan llena, completa, sus brazos en mi cuerpo, sus besos en la cabeza, el sonido de su respiración y su magnífico olor. Quinn Fabray lograba hacerme sentirme mujer, incluso sin haber pasado algo más íntimo. Me sentía tan cómoda en esos momentos, que olvidé que sería la última vez que la volvería a ver.

—**¿Entonces si te acordarás de mí cuando estés en Los Ángeles?**

—**Sí, Rach.**

—**Quinn —**le llamé de nuevo

—**Dime**

—**¿Tienes planeado algo para hoy?**

Dormir, sufrir de un dolor de cabeza insoportable, huir quizá.

—**Pues, no.**

—**¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos algo? Las dos, juntas, digo.**

—**¿Por qué no? Si tú quieres.**

—**Bien —**respondí embozando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

—**¿Qué tienes planeado? **

—**Aún nada, ¿Qué propones? **

—**Lo que tú digas — **dijo ella **— por ahora quiero dormir.**

—**Entonces, ¿nos volveremos a ver algún día?**

—**Sí, seguro.**

—**¿Me lo prometes?**

* * *

Podría decirse que es una adaptación, pero pretendo hacerlo a mi manera. Aclaro esto antes de que crean que estoy plagiando, solo disfruten. Disfruto mucho escribir esta novela, así que por favor, a cambio solo les pido que dejen su review donde me digan que les pareció cada capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Saludos.


	2. Como hace un año

Capítulo 2

_Como hace un año_

30 de Julio de 1994

_Lima, Ohio_

Desde la última vez que nos vimos, no había podido conseguir mudarme a Nueva York como lo había planeado, y aunque no me preocupé tanto como ahora, me costaba decirle adiós a la comida de mamá por los fines de semana, ahora por en cambio, tendría que vivir de comida rápida, lo que me deprimía un poco. Era la hora previa de mudarme. Pero parte de mí no estaba plenamente segura de sí querer hacerlo, por otra parte, no podía esperar a escribir con una taza de café humeante en la mano mientras el ruido ensordecedor de los carros por la avenida Broadway «que es donde estaba a punto de ir» me harían compañía para después ocasionarme molestias al no permitirme concentración.

Quinn carraspeó en la puerta; con los lentes por encima del cabello aún rubio, su vestuario de chica rica y un aspecto a celebridad pura. Un aspecto cuyo presentimiento era nervios, en lo que a mí me ocasionaba

—**¡Pero que viaje! Había olvidado la amabilidad que Lima carece**— refunfuñaba molesta. Probablemente alguien se le ha puesto en el camino, y los escalofríos que le ocasionaban pensar lo que le podría haber ocurrido a su auto la enfureció—**Un año**—me miró—**¡Pero mira qué guapa te has puesto!**

—**Ya quisiera ser tu definición de "guapa"**

—**Ya veo que no has cambiado esa actitud**—se acercó a mí para después sostener mi rostro entre sus manos. Y fue en ese momento en el que recordé lo mucho que extrañaba a Quinn.

—**Te he echado de menos**—murmuré, sintiendo la necesidad de lanzarme hacia ella, pero contuve mis ganas para no parecer una trágica loca.

—**Yo también lo he hecho. ¿Has leído mi última carta?**

—**¿Cuál? Donde me dices que has visto a Leonardo DiCaprio? O donde me dices que viste el nombre de Whitney en una estrella en un absurdo suelo…**

—**Marilyn**—me corrige, con la cara molesta, o decepcionada de mi respuesta imprudente—**Ha sido la de Marilyn. ¿Acaso huele a reproches?**

—**No**. **Pero me hubiese gustado que hablaras más de ti.**

—**¿Y no lo he hecho? **

—**Bueno, tomando en cuenta de que tu vida gira entorno a fiestas, diversión y malas noches; supongo que tienes razón.**

—**Me deprime cuando me describes **— bromeó

—**Por favor, a ti, Quinn Fabray, nada ni nadie te deprime.**

—**Me deprimí al no verte**—Por un momento pude creerle, pero no fue hasta que soltó una sonrisa un tanto burlona cuando retrocedí lo que pensaba de ella, amabilidad.

—**Si tú lo dices. Ayúdame**—le digo mientras le extiendo dos de las cuatro maletas que llevaré.

Desde la última vez que la vi, había sido una sesión de intercambio de cartas. Nos contábamos como nos iba, y que planeábamos hacer, en realidad ella hacia lo último, puesto que yo no tenía más planes por hacer en Lima, excepto por buscar un trabajo de apoyo el cual nunca conseguí. Sin embargo, después de aproximadamente tres cartas por semana, en la última siempre decíamos cosas irrelevantes pues no teníamos cosas buenas por contar. En las primeras dos; siempre le hablaba de las cosas que hice con mamá en casa o de lo preocupada que estaba por recibir las llamadas de confirmación de algún trabajo que visité, llamadas que nunca llegaron. Mientras que ella me redactaba sobre sus amoríos con chicas en las fiestas populares de Los Ángeles, las celebridades que ha conocido, o de que planeaba hacer.

No había mucho que contar, pero si mucho que desear. Siempre procuré no ser tan drástica a la hora de decirle lo mucho que la echaba de menos, y de cuanto desearía poder verla otra vez, aunque me hubiese gustado verla más días. Me bastaba lo suficiente que ella viniera hoy, justamente hoy, después de todo, nunca podría tener el lujo de comprar un viaje a Los Ángeles y verla, así que hoy estaba perfecto.

La noche anterior, había sido de pura melancolía, pues aún me costaba trabajo aceptar que me mudaría, aunque no entiendo porque, ya que yo lo decidí. Quiero suponer que es por mamá, o por el miedo de dejarla sola con Gabe, pero aquello no era un miedo fuerte sabía que Gabe la cuidaría bien. Desde que papá había muerto, él se ha sabido ocupar un buen lugar en su corazón de ella, en el mío no, pero tampoco me desagradaba. Guardaba el lugar aún.

Suerte que de vez en cuando venía la abuela con los primos.

Por otro lado, estaba plenamente segura de que Quinn, en el lado que no redactaba por cartas, la pasaba bien. El calor de la primavera era un pretexto bastante valido para echarse a volar con el trabajo que tampoco conseguía, por en cambio, ella no tenía ni la más mínima preocupación, porque a pesar de que ella misma decidió irse y valerse por sí sola, sus padres nunca negarían una petición de un buen dinero, que frecuentemente pedía cada fin de mes, o cuando una buena fiesta estaba por realizarse. Mientras que yo, a veces tenía que apretar fuerte el estómago. Debo admitir que tampoco sufrí por hambre, pero durante el último año, Gabe había dejado su trabajo porque su jefe lo corrió, y en el nuevo no ganaba lo suficiente como para unos buenos gustos como los que solíamos permitirnos.

Así que, con lo que te he contado podrías hacerte una idea de lo duro que me las veré en Nueva York.

Bajamos por las escaleras con menuda dificultad. El rostro de Quinn mostraba un peculiar gesto que expresaba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—**Les ayudo**—amablemente dijo mamá, quien se asomaba de la cocina con guantes para no quemarse y un mandil de cocina—**Dios mío Rachel, ¿acaso está tu cama acá adentro? **

—**De ser eso posible, lo estaría.**

—**Señora Shelby, permítame decirle que un año fue suficiente para hacerle verse más bella. **—espetó Quinn aun bajando por la escalera y tremendo rostro de esfuerzo, pero con las palabras dulces claras.

—**¡Quinn!** —dijo con emoción, como cuando ve a su presentador favorito por la televisión—**¿Cuándo has entrado que no te he visto?**

Después de que Quinn dejó mis maletas por el suelo, ellas se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Si no se hubiese tratado de mamá, podría haber caído en celos y una idea desconforme, pero las entiendo. Igual ellas se habían conocido el mismo día que yo la conocí a ella, y aparte, no la culpo, nadie podría no querer tanto a Quinn con tan solo unos cuantos segundos.

—**Gabe me ha dejado entrar, hace unos minutos.**

Se habían conocido exactamente hace un año, durante la fiesta de la abuela, que cumplía 78 años. Bebieron mucho vino, y conversaron de todo un poco. Mi sorpresa fue que después de tan solo una hora, mamá la veía como una segunda hija. Tuvo más confianza que yo, que había pasado toda una noche con ella. Todo ocurrió cuando Quinn me trajo a casa después de un hermoso día.

—**¿Te mudas con Rach?** —preguntó mamá

—**Ya quisiera poder hacerlo**. **Solo vengo a ayudarla.**

—**¿Ya se van? ¿No gustan comer? **

—**Mamá, es tarde ya**—mentí—**debo irme lo más pronto posible.**

—**Nos hubiese encantado**—dijo Quinn con una cara de insatisfacción, deseando poder quedarse.

—**Rach, mi amor**—se acercó a mí, poniendo el rostro triste como lo tuvo toda la noche en la que hablamos. Por un momento creí que no se expresaría trágicamente, pero tratándose de ella, era cuestión de esperar—**Te voy a extrañar muchísimo.**

—**Mamá, hablamos sobre esto ayer. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije?**

—**Sí. Que extrañarías mi comida.**

—**Y que no quería un final triste. Incluso ni es el final.**

—**¿Pero cómo no voy a ponerme triste? Me dejas, aquí, sola.** —dramatizó

—**Te quedas con Gabe.**

—**¡Eso es!** —espetó desde la cocina**, **jugueteando a escondidas la comida de la hoya y llevándose un dedo a la boca saboreando.

—**Bueno. Es hora de irme**.

—**Cuídate muchísimo, y no olvides escribirme**—dijo por milésima vez.

—**Lo haré.**

—**Y recuerda, los chinos no son de confiar.**

—**Mamá, ya.**

Ella se acercó a mi dándome un último cálido abrazo, incluso en él podía saber lo mucho que me extrañaría, al igual que yo lo haría.

—**Te quiero.**

—**Y yo a ti.** —dije mientras me apartaba—**Quinn, vamos.**

—**Fue un gusto señora**—se despidió con un abrazo igual.

No había mucho por decir, pues habíamos llorado la noche anterior, pero aun así fue inevitable la sensación de estar haciendo las cosas mal solo por el simple hecho de no querer alejarme de ella. Ajena había sido la despedida que supuse que sería. No hubo lágrimas ni exageraciones. En vez de eso se había aceptado así misma que me mudaría, solamente estaba su rostro triste y su mano derecha despidiéndose. Y yo componía en mi mente lo que trataba de entender.

—**¿No has comido cierto?** —preguntó Quinn en lo que encendía el carro

—**No, ¿Porque? **

—**Vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece? **

—**Si tú quieres, por mi está perfecto.**

—**¿Qué se te antoja?** —preguntó mientras comenzaba a conducir—**Hamburguesas, no sé**

—**Nada de comida rápida**—le dije—**Estoy a punto de sobrevivir comiendo solamente eso. **

—**Entonces vamos por comida mexicana. ¡Ajua!**

—**Me parece bien**—reí

Quizá la comida mexicana no estaba tan fuera de lugar. Dejé volar mi mente durante del camino, así que Quinn solo me mira de reojo tratando de adivinar en su mente que ocurre conmigo. La última vez que nos vimos, se la había pasado ebria, después, hablamos por cartas lo que ayudó a no sentirme intimidada, pero ahora, en este momento mientras las dos estamos sobrias, me cuesta un poco soltarme.

Miro nerviosamente a Quinn y ella me señala con miradas la radio del carro, así que tomo por entendido que quiere encenderlo, acción que hago seguidamente. Afortunadamente no estaba sonando una canción comprometedora.

Estamos rumbo a _La Extranjera _famosamente conocida por su alto riesgo de dolor de estómago a causa de los fuertes chiles que sirven en sus comidas. Como el carro de Quinn no tiene la parte de arriba, el aire se me restriega por el rostro haciendo lucir estúpidamente sensual mi cabello, mientras que el de Quinn igual luce espectacular, aunque no necesita de una fuerte brisa para serlo. Estamos al menos a 20 minutos de llegar, así que no me quedaría callada esperando a que dijera algo, de ser así, solo diría disparatadas.

—**Y dime, ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado por cartas?** —pregunto con el rostro hacia arriba sintiendo el rico aire sobre mis cabellos.

—**No mucho**—dice—**mi vida en L.A no es tan divertida como pensé que sería.**

—**¿Ah sí? Eso no es lo que me parece en tus cartas.**

—**Bueno, no me quejo. **—toma un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que tenía guardada en el carro, y lo enciende.

—**Veo que sigues fumando**.

—**¿Si sabes lo que es un vicio cierto?** —Sostiene un cigarrillo en la mano derecha asentándola sobre la puerta del carro, mientras que con la otra me hace saber que aún conduce—**Si**—respondo—**supongo que sí.**

Es extraño pensar que Quinn se la pasa aburrido en L.A. Trato de hacerme una idea en mi mente, pero lo único que puedo imaginarme es a ella en fiestas, cayendo en las calles luminosas y mucha cantidad de alcohol en las venas, caminando a su casa para al día siguiente hacerse amiga de una aspirina. Justo como hace un año.

La conversación en el carro camino a la comida va de acá para allá. Quinn habla de ella, como de costumbre, yo la escucho y doy consejos sabios, aunque sepa con certeza que no los escuchará ni mucho menos seguirá. A lo largo del camino, miro con melancolía las calles que solía caminar para ir al colegio. Miro la casa de Kurt, y sé que lo echaré de menos. Claro, el día anterior vino a casa para darme una buena despedida, pero parecía incapaz de ser suficiente pues tuvo que regresar a Washington.

Hace dos años, había logrado entrar a un gran laboratorio de antropología forense, me siento tan orgullosa de él. Me intriga saber que será de mí sin él en Nueva York.

Para el momento en el que estamos por llegar, la noche ha caído, y me preocupo por la hora. Quinn me habré amablemente la puerta del carro, salgo de él y me acomodo el vestido que llevo puesto, trato de calmar mis cabellos revueltos a causa de la fuerte brisa del viento.

Damos paso a una gran casona incitante, como ya es de noche, las lámparas fosforescentes que hay en la entrada nos permiten ver una gran escultura de un mariachi sonriente. Me sorprende el hecho de que Quinn me haya llevado ahí, pues pensé que me llevaría a un simple puesto de comida. O a uno de los restaurantes económicos de Lima. Por lo contrario se ha estacionado en ese hermoso lugar y ahora no me preocupa la hora, sino como pagaré.

En la entrada, hay una mujer con una falda negra que a los lados tenían adornos de metal plateado, una fila de ellos en cada lado. Un sombrero grande, como el de la escultura.

—**Buenas noches. ¿Tiene reservación?** —pregunta amablemente y se me cae la cara de vergüenza al pensar que no llevábamos ni un minuto ahí y ya tendríamos que irnos.

—**Quinn Fabray**.

La chica de la falda negra y el gran sombrero, analiza perfectamente de arriba y abajo su lista de reservaciones.

—**Quinn Fabray**—repite señalando un nombre de la lista—**Sígame por favor**—nos invita a pasar y me sorprende lo elegante que es por dentro el restaurante, aunque se trate de comida mexicana, pues normalmente solo los restaurantes que sirven comidas más extrañas suelen parecer de alta categoría. Quinn me lleva la delantera y me sonríe, mientras que yo trato de encajar y sigo acomodándome los estúpidos cabellos que no ayudaban. —**Mesa para dos, en** **un momento le toman la orden.**

—**Muchísimas gracias.** —responde la rubia, acomodándose en una silla larga y cómoda

Me sorprende el hecho de que haya reservado una cena para ambas, y saber que extrañamente si teníamos reservación, me hace sentir un poco mejor aunque la preocupación de dinero no se elimina. ¿Por qué habrá planeado una cena? Aún sigo anhelando.

—**¿A qué se debe esto?** —le pregunto mientras miro a mi alrededor y no comprendo porque hay tantos lazos en las paredes que están formados por telas de colores, especialmente el verde y rojo. Quiero decir, las fotos de famosos cantantes mexicanos lo entiendo, aquello no.

—**¿Qué cosa?**

—**La cena**—susurro—**para las dos.**

—**Bueno Rachel, ¿acaso eres tan desconsiderada?** —me cuestiona escrutando mi confundido rostro que aun busca una respuesta del porque estábamos ahora mismo en un lujoso restaurante de comida mexicana—**¿Creíste que vendría desde Los Ángeles solamente para cargar dos pesadas maletas, llevarte a la estación de trenes y regresar a casa?** **Vaya…**

—**No**—me interpongo antes de que comenzara a sentirme avergonzada por su certeza—**Es que no creí que quisieras esto**

—**¿Esto qué? ¿Una cena? Muero de hambre.**

—**No. Esto, estar conmigo.**

—**Rachel**—dice—**Un año hablando en cartas. La única persona con la que más he hablado, incluso ni con mis padres me mantenía tan comunicado excepto para pedirles dinero, ¿y aún sigues creyendo que no me importas?**

Y no sé qué es lo que me convence, pero de pronto me siento tan cómodamente sentada ahí en frente de ella escuchándola tratando de hacerme saber, que le importo.

—**Solamente pensé.** —no se me ocurría nada más inteligente que decir, después de todo siempre terminaba por decir cosas negativas.

—**Buenas noches. Bienvenido a La Extranjera, ¿le tomo su orden?** —nos salva un mariachi apuesto con una libreta en mano, para las notas.

Había opciones demasiado apetitosas, un montón de bebidas por elegir y unos exquisitos licores. No tenía tanta hambre, así que solo esperé a que ella eligiera primero para tomar la misma orden.

—**Yo quiero una orden de enchiladas**—dice Quinn, quien no apartó la vista del menú y poniendo los ojos en gloria al ver las ricas opciones escritas y terminando de incitarte con unas fotos de muestra—**Y de beber, quiero un refresco de naranja**—vuelve a ordenar, mientras que el mariachi anota.

—**Yo quiero lo mismo.** **Y un tequila doble**—Quinn se inclina a mí luciendo una hermosa sonrisa.

—**Que sean dos.** —ordena, sin apartarme su mirada—**Moría por ordenar tequila, pero me iba a aguantar por ti. Gracias.**

—**No hay de qué.**

—**¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo tomas?**

—**Hace un par de meses. Cuando caí en depresión.** —mascullé

—**¿Depresión? ¿De qué demonios hablas Rachel?**

—**De nada. Exageraciones mías.**

Me siento como si estuviera en un mercado. La música sonaba un poco fuerte, más de lo tolerable, para colmo, unos mariachis se habían puesto a tocar a unas dos mesas cerca de nosotras. Afortunadamente a Quinn no le gustaba la música mexicana, así que estaba plenamente segura de que no pediría una canción.

Los mariachis comienzan con otra canción, y ya me sentía asqueada de tanta música.

—**Rachel, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas aquí?**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

—**A cualquier cosa. ¿Has estado realmente bien?**

—**Pues claro. Todo te lo he contado.**

—**¿Segura?** —pregunta, tratando de decir que le oculto algo. Y en realidad es que no lo hacía, solo dramatizaba un poco y me refería a que no encontraba trabajo.

—**Sí.**

—**¿Qué hay de relaciones? ¿Has conocido a alguien? ¿Dejas un corazón roto por aquí?**

—**Aparte de el de mamá**—digo—**No, ninguno. ¿Por qué preguntas?**

—**Solo curiosidad.**

—**¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna chica o chico por tu mente?**

—**Tu**—bromeó

—**Como no Fabray**.

El chico apuesto vestido de mariachi aparece con nuestra orden en bandeja, asentando primeramente las enchiladas que Quinn y yo ordenamos.

—¡**Digno después de un largo viaje!**—espeta Fabray, embozando una enorme sonrisa y haciéndome recordar a la Quinn que conocí.

* * *

Después de una inquieta cena**, **la hora de las bebidas por fin llegó. No podría expresar las inmensas ganas que tenía para tomarme de un solo trago el tequila incitante sobre la mesa. Las preguntas vagantes entre Quinn y yo, me habían dejado con ganas de embriagarme, para así, hacer más fácil a la hora de ignorar cada que ella me presumiera o me contara cuantas personas se han metido en su cama. En ningún momento sentí celos, o al menos no me enteré. Solo no sentía la necesidad de entrar en detalles tan definidos.

Frunzo en ceño y me tomo de un solo golpe el tequila. Una mueca causa de lo agrio se expresa por mi rostro, alzo la mirada tratando de asegurarme que no quede ni un solo resto por mi garganta, ni una sola gota. Sacudo con desesperación la cabeza, pues no estoy tan acostumbrada. Quinn por el contrario, se lo había tomado como un ligero vaso de agua, así de sencillo.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, había sobre la mesa otros cuatro vasitos más llenos de tequila; dos para mí y dos para ella. No sé mucho sobre alcohol, ni siquiera me encuentro tan familiarizada con él, por lo que era de esperar a sentirme tambalear sobre la silla incomoda por el momento. Durante los tragos de después, me sentía desubicada. Yo misma le había ordenado a Quinn que pida una canción a los mariachis, y ahí mismo, tratando de cantar una canción, pasaba el que después sería el mayor ridículo de mi vida, Quinn por su parte parecía no importarle, pues se encontraba parada junto a uno de ellos con el brazo izquierdo sobre su cuello moviéndose de lado a lado, luciendo un aspecto contento. Borracha.

—**¡Viva México!** —dice ella, acto seguido se empina otro tequila—**¡Viva el tequila!**

—**¡Viva!** —le contesto siguiéndole los ridículos pasos.

Otra vez la misma Quinn de hace exactamente a un año, aunque en esos momentos me divertía como nunca antes, temía a que se vuelva una tradición en ese día. No aparté la mirada de ella, la observé detenidamente y trataba de encontrar algún cambio, sin embargo, lo único que podía notar era un flequillo más largo, una ropa más lujosa y botas cafés de esas que estaban de moda en los noventa, solo eso, pues su personalidad seguía intacta, sencilla y divertida, despreocupada e inmadura.

Me alegraba demasiado que siguiera tal cual, mucho más que no haya retomado la figura de Quinn cheerio, de tal manera, no estaríamos ahí mismo en ese momento, en La Extranjera, riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Apenas me rio de las cosas que salen de su ebria boca, con la mano derecha sostengo otro tequila y con la izquierda procuro no caerme en el piso de lo tan mareada que estoy. Ella sigue diciendo disparatada y media con los mariachis que parecían querer huir ya.

—**Rachel Berry**—me llama y se separa del músico para poder sentarse en la silla donde se encontraba hace un rato—**Debo admitir que un año te ha sentado bien.**

—**¿En serio lo crees?** —me despisto por un momento, hundiéndome en el mal camino de creer todo lo que salga de su boca—**Vale, te creo.**

—**Oh, qué extraño, creí que me matarías.**

—**¡Diablos!** —exclamo a furias—**¡Mira la hora!**

—**Bueno**—contesta intentando ver la hora de su reloj, pero sus ojos cansados apenas están disponibles como para leer números tan pequeño—**No, lo siento.**

—**¡¿Cómo diablos viajaré a esta hora?!**

Había gastado la noche entre un tequila y otro, sin darme cuenta de que he perdido el tren de las ocho de la noche. Claro que había otro, pero sería a las diez y en la condición en la que me encontraba, no podría, ni de loca viajar, incluso aunque así quisiera, los vigilantes me echarían a patadas y quizá hasta pasaría la noche en la delegación.

Podría regresar a casa, pero pensé que sería un poco desafortunado que mamá me viera así, lo primero que me diría, o más bien, ordenaría, sería no viajar a Nueva York, no solamente un día ni mucho menos un par de semanas, sino nunca, la primera excusa que me daría sería decirme que aún no soy lo suficientemente adulta como para viajar tan lejos sola, mucho menos cuando pretendendía valerme sola. Idea descartada. Por otro lado, lo más confiable sería pasar la noche en un motel de paso y viajar en el primer tren del día, sí, eso sería.

—**Tranquila, traigo el carro**—dice Quinn con la voz ebria y aliento a alcohol—**Disfrutemos nuestro día**—sugiere.

—**No. Nos quedaremos en un motel a pasar la noche.**

—**¿Nos?** —pregunta alejando el tequila de su rostro, tratando de entender lo que su atareada mente pudo captar—**¿Y se puede saber porque estoy incluida?**

—**No dejaré que viajes así**—se me salé un hipo—**Ni de loca.**

—**¿Y porque no?**

—**Porque…simplemente no.**

—**Oh, ya veo.** —se empina otro trago, soltándome una risa típica de Quinn Fabray.

—**¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?**

—**No. Nada.** —vuelve a reírse y me causa molestia, tanto que desearía bañarla en alcohol.

—**¡Dime Fabray!**

—**Bueno, es que no lo disimulas**—vuelve a sonar insoportable—**Te ves tan dulce preocupándote por mí**—añade.

Logrando cohibirme, pesco otro trago de tequila para no sentirme más pequeña en ese momento. Lo trago.

—**Pues claro que me importas**—le confieso, sacudiendo la cabeza para que el trago me hiciera efecto lo más pronto posible—**Como a ti te importo igual.**

—**Eso es cierto**—dice Quinn, sus ojos apenas se abren.—**Sabes Rachel**—se acerca más de lo normal a mí, acariciando mi desordenado mechón que me cae por el rostro, enrollándolo en su dedo y desatándolo, haciendo eso una y otra vez tratando de hacerme sonrojar—**Eres la única persona a la que le temo.**

—**¿Por qué dices eso?** —jadeo la cabeza apartando su dedo de mis cabellos.

—**Porque tú, y tus sutiles formas de expresar tu cariño**—me sonríe, logrando sonrojarme aún más—**podrían hacer que caiga rendida.**

En el momento desafortunado, los mariachis habían dejado de tocar canción tras canción, dejándome a solas en el momento más incómodo de la noche, justamente en ese momento, en el que toda la gente del restaurante podía escuchar las cosas que Quinn susurraba y las que yo a escasas palabras respondía. Malditos mariachis.

—**Quinn, querida Quinn, ya veo que no has cambiado en lo absoluto.**

—**Y jamás lo haré**—toda mi actitud ha cambiado como resultado.

—**Sí. Lo sé. **—me levanto del asiento a paso apresurado—**Joven, la cuenta por favor.**

—**¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo?**

—**No, solo lo normal de ti.**

* * *

Nos dirigimos esa noche al motel de paso más cercano que encontramos. La estúpida actitud de Quinn casi provocaba que el alcohol se me saliera del cuerpo en pequeñas gotas de sudor que la rabia me dejaba como resultado. No dije ni una sola palabra, aunque ella no paraba de parlotear en todo el camino, quejándose de lo imprudente que le parecía que no hubiera un motel más cerca, y lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza, y como no, si se había tomado el doble de tequila que yo.

Me doy cuenta que me estoy conteniendo el enfado, de otra manera, hubiera caminado sola, dejándola a ella sola en el restaurante que nosotros habíamos convertido en bar.

Cuando entramos a la habitación en la que pasaríamos la noche, los ojos de Quinn se iluminan como un niño a punto de abrir los regalos de Navidad. Mientras que yo me dirijo al baño para echarme un baño de agua fría, ella se recuesta brutalmente sobre la cama, cayendo muerta. Probablemente, por la mañana, no recordaría lo que ocurrió después de la cena, y se la pasaría pidiendo disculpas.

Cuando salgo del magnífico baño que me había dado, me encuentro a Quinn ocupando mayor parte de la diminuta cama que la habitación traía. Trato de recostarme, sentándome a un lado primero, después acomodo su brazo a su cuerpo, y a su pierna a la otra. Pienso en enrollarme con la sabana suave que incitaba a envolverme, pero el calor no ayuda y decido quedar descubierta.

Me acurruco sola mirándole dormir, cuando de pronto ella se mueve quedando más cerca de mí, y sin darme cuenta, me ha hecho perder el tiempo al acomodarla, su brazo está sobre mi cuerpo, su pierna sobre mi pierna, y sus labios entre los míos.


	3. Dos visitas y el chico nuevo

Capítulo 3

_Dos visitas y el chico nuevo_

30 DE JULIO DE 1995

_Manhattan, Nueva York_

En resumen, ahora éramos amigas por correspondencia, y yo componía cartas largas e intensas, rebosantes de chistes y de subrayados, de ironías forzadas y añoranza mal disimulada; manifestaciones de amor en dos mil palabras por correo aéreo. Tanto las cartas como las recopilaciones de música en casete eran en realidad vehículos para emociones no expresadas. Estaba claro que invertía demasiado tiempo y energía en ellas. A cambio, Quinn me mandaba postales con franqueo insuficiente: «Ámsterdam es una LOCURA», «Barcelona DEMENCIAL», «Dublín, MARCHA a tope. Mañana de RESACÓN». Como escritora de viajes no era Bruce Chatwin. A pesar de todo, guardaba las postales en el bolsillo del abrigo y daba largos y melancólicos paseos por la gran manzana, buscando algún significado oculto en «¡JAPON DEBERÍA LLAMARSE NUEVA YORK!».

El último año no había sido tan bueno como imaginé al mudarme. Durante el día escribía unas ideas, en la tarde trabajaba en Smith's hasta en la noche, cuando le escribía a Quinn y de vez en cuando le llamaba a mamá, para asegurarme de que no ha caído en depresión. El departamento es más de lo que imaginé.

Si hay algo debo confesar, es que por días me siento tan sola, desubicada, fuera de lugar. Tenía la remota idea de que sería suficiente con mudarme e intentar escribir, pero no lo es, y a veces quisiera regresar con mamá, porque extraño que me cocine y extraño pelear con ella a la hora de la cena, mientras hablamos de como la prima se embaraza solo para ser el orgullo de su madre.

Sin duda extraño mi casa, extraño a Kurt, extraño a mamá, extraño a Quinn.

Suerte que le ha tocado viajar por un contrato a Nueva York, y la podré ver.

Ahora, nueve meses después de haber entrado a Smith's, ¿qué quedaba del calor, la camaradería y el sentimiento de valor social, de mezcla de ideales elevados con diversión? En principio eran una cooperativa. Era lo que ponía en un lado de la camioneta. Lo había escrito yo misma con plantillas.

—**Odio-este-trabajo-odio-este-trabajo**—decía Patty desde la cocina

Me tapé las orejas con las manos, y me hice unas cuantas preguntas fundamentales.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

¿De verdad me ayuda en algo?

¿No se podría Barrie soltar un poco con sus estúpidas reglas?

¿A qué huele?

Ahora mismo ¿dónde quiero estar?

Quería estar en Los Ángeles, con Quinn Fabray. En la cama.

—**¡Atención! ¡Gente atentos! ¡Por favor dejen lo que están haciendo y háganme caso! ¡CALLENSE!** —Se exaltó Barrie, quien se encontraba en la entrada de su diminuta oficina—**Mejor. Tenemos a un novato, acércate**—le dice a alguien escondido detrás a un lado, como nosotros, la mayoría nos encontrábamos en sus perspectivos lugares de trabajo antes de abrir, yo por ejemplo, en la cocina lavando el piso, no podíamos distinguirle el rostro—**Él es Scott. Le he asignado el puesto de mesero**—tenía pinta de chico malo, apuesto, sus botas de cuero y su camisa negras hacían juego con su cabello bien peinado. El negro lucía como su cliché.

El nuevo. Seguro que sería algún familiar o conocido de Barrie, después de aquel incídeteme, no es tan fácil conseguir trabajo en ese estúpido restaurante en Nueva York.

Barrie se sentó en una silla justo en la entrada, y miró a los subordinados «en donde claramente estaba incluida» todos menores, no mayores de 26 años, con el rostro de esfuerzo y desconformidad, todos muertos de ganas por estar en otro sitio menos en ese lugar.

—**Rachel, si no te importa, me gustaría que le enseñaras bien lo que tiene que hacer**—me mira con orden, por lo que sus ojos me tratan de decir, lo que a mí me importaba no era asunto suyo—**Ella es nuestra empleada más antigua.** —le dice a Scott, mientras se da media vuelta y se vuelve a encerrar en la oficina, dejando un golpe rechinado de la puerta.

Por más extraño que parezca, es cierto. Aunque solo contaba con nueve meses en ese restaurante, los demás no rebasaban los cinco, pues los que estaban antes de mí no habían aguantado tanta mugre y exigencias, mandando al diablo a Barrie y prefiriendo hacer otra cosa, después de todo, tampoco la ganancia era muy buena. Antes de que yo entrara, Barrie había corrido a todos, absolutamente todos; meseros, cocineros, cajeros, todos. Solo por no haber encontrado a la persona culpable que se había robado la ganancia de dos noches durante un mes entero.

Scott expulsó aire de su boca y espero a que todos regresaran a lo suyo para acercarse a mí con desubicación, esperando a que le dijera algo útil. Aunque para decir verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que tenía que decirle.

Tuve que respirar profundo después de acercarse a mí, pues su clara presencia casi me provoca un desmayo, era un hombre alto, pálido, de cabellos largos bien acomodados detrás de esas orejas discretas. La barba le salía, su sutil postura; con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, seguían intactos desde que Barrie lo había presentado.

No estaba acostumbrada a ver gente así en Smith's, la mayoría que entraba era por plena necesidad, o algunos venían de los barrios bajos. Barrie nos había contado una vez, que las personas de lugares pobres eran más fáciles de engañar, dándoles lo suficiente para un par de días y en cambio les ponía el triple de trabajo que en cualquier otro lugar le darían. Por supuesto que Barrie se me hacía una persona estúpida y sin corazón, pero que podría yo hacer contra él. Quemar el restaurante quizá, pero entonces no tendría de donde conseguir dinero.

Por el otro lado, Scott parecía una persona sin necesidades, quiero decir, nadie que trabaje en Smith's lleva botas de cuero, el cabello perfecto a causa de unas buenas cremas, la camisa de tela fina, que de reojo lo parecía. No era del tipo de persona que necesita un trabajo, mucho menos ahí.

—**Eh, tu llevarás la comida a las mesas, am, limpias, y…tienes ganancias**—le digo, balbuceando como tonta, procurando a que me entendiera.

—**Sé lo que es un mesero**—trató de responder lo más amable que pudo, o al menos eso me expresaba su rostro intacto, conservando sus ojos sin ninguna expresión.

—**Entonces no hay más que necesites saber.**

—**¿Algún horario? ¿Tengo que turnarme con alguien?** —pregunta mirando a sus extremos, tratando de identificar cuantas de las personas que están ahí tienen el mismo empleo.

—**No hay reglas**—le digo—**cuando veas una mesa con gente nueva, corre.**

—**Ah, bien.** —a escasas palabras logra contestarme. Así que decido no provocarle más hipocresía, y trato de retirarme—**Espera, ¿y entonces? ¿Qué hago ahora?**

—**Ah, cierto. Ven conmigo.**

Patty había encendido de nuevo la radio detrás de la barra. Empezó a sonar la música.

Llevé al chico nuevo a la bodega que Smith's posee en la parte de atrás, donde Barrie indica que pongamos las cosas de limpieza; detergentes, trapeadores, escobas, de todo. Y también guardaba una caja llena de camisas de uniformes, solo eso, lo único que le agradecía a Barrie era que no me obligara a usar pantalones ridículos también, así que, podía llevar cualquier cosa.

Estaba agradecida de que Scott entrara como mesero en Smith's, pues eran de esos días en los que la gente entraba y salía como hormigas en el hormiguero, y aunque mi trabajo estaba en la cocina, unas monedas nunca venían mal.

Inmediatamente me dirigí en busca de la playera para él, me incomodaba el hecho de estar ahí y que no dijera ni una sola palabra si no necesitara decirla, así que traté de apresurar el paso.

—**Ten**—era la única que quedaba para hombre.

—**Es muy pequeña**—replicó mientras la observaba, no hacía falta hacerlo porque a simple vista se notaba—**no sé si me quede.**

—**Lo siento, es que Barrie no ha traído más**—apenas le miro y tengo la mirada hacia abajo, observándole las botas que llevaba puesto.

Cuando al fin subo la mirada, me sentí sorprendida por la situación. Se había quitado la camisa para ponerse la otra, mi sorpresa fue que tenía un cuerpo creado por los mismos dioses; unos brazos grandes, el pecho ancho, abdomen perfecto y un torso como una v. No estaba tan acostumbrada a situaciones como esas, y para Scott no era nada del otro mundo.

—**Está perfecta**—dice acomodándosela, modelándomela—**me queda.**

—**Te queda muy bien**—como estaba en semejante sorpresa, algo tenía que decir—**digo, es que creí que no te quedaría.**

Scott sería la segunda persona que había visto sin camisa en toda mi vida, dejando a un lado que tiene un cuerpo precioso. La primera había sido en la universidad, cuando me atreví a hacerme una fiesta para mi cumpleaños. Como Kate me había convencido de meter alcohol los chicos populares habían asistido junto con más alcohol. Después de media hora, tan solo media hora, entendí que esa ya no era mi fiesta, ni mucho menos festejaban por mi cumpleaños. Richard «el capitán de futbol» parecía encantado de recibir más y más personas a cada minuto, la casa parecía explotar y solo temía a que mis padres llegaran y vean tremendo espectáculo.

Quince minutos más tarde me había encerrado en mi habitación para echarme a dormir cuando de pronto escuché la puerta abrir y entrar alguien, por un momento creí que se trataría de una violación, sin embargo escuché que una chica gimiera entonces descarté la idea, permanecí recostada sin hacer movimiento alguno hasta que un minuto más tarde decidí reaccionar, y de pronto los vi ahí, en mi cuarto, en pleno acto sexual, los dos desnudos. Y bueno, no entraré en detalles pero ya te puedes hacer una diminuta idea de lo que mis ojos presenciaron y de porque la chica gemía tanto.

Así que mirar a Scott en esos momentos me hacían ponerme la piel de gallina, más al recordar al chico.

—**Lo mismo pensé.** —Scott se echó a reír para hacerme saber que ha comprendido mi situación, y asegurarme que también está consiente de tener un cuerpo perfecto. Creo que está acostumbrado a que las chicas queden atontadas al verlo sin playera. Parecía que jamás había visto a alguien así—**¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?**

—**Unos cuantos meses, no mucho.** —a pocas palabras logro responderle y volví a bajar torpemente la mirada.

—**Ya veo.**

—**¿Por qué has entrado aquí?**

—**Era esto o trabajar con mi padre.**

—**¿Tan malo era trabajar con él?**

—**Pues heme aquí**—bromea un poco y me alza la ceja—**¿Y que hace una chica guapa como tú, en un trabajo tan horrendo?** —empezaba a creer que la gente me hacía sentir incomoda fácilmente, Quinn lo hizo y ahora Scott lo hace.

Mi menté aturdida se tomó un par de segundos para tratar de provocar una respuesta, cuando lo hice, mi voz apenas era distinguible.

—**De algo tengo que vivir.** —le contesto y me acomodo los anteojos, me están lastimando la nariz.

Me distraje intentando acomodar de nuevo las cajas que había quitado de encima de donde estaba la playera que le entregué a Scott, tratando de hacer algo para no quedarme en completa tensión. No servía de mucho, pero ayudaba un poco. Seguro que ha notado mi incomodidad, seguro que lo ha de estar gozando porque me percato de que ha embozado una enorme sonrisa y está levantando una ceja.

Mire mi reloj para no perderme ni un solo minuto. Mamá no está muy acostumbrada a Nueva York y no quisiera hacerla esperar tanto tiempo sola, porque seguramente le atormentaría y llamaría a la policía para que me buscase.

—**Debo irme**—le espeto poniendo las ultimas cajas en su lugar—**Fue un gusto conocerte, Scott**—le indico la salida de la bodega, que era la misma que la entrada.

Él se ha despedido con un beso en la mejilla, no sé porque ya que solo le extendí la mano y un chico tan frio como se ve él, es extraño que se haya despedido de tal forma.

En la gran manzana, mi madre descansaba en la terraza de un café italiano, con una novela apenas sujeta entre las manos, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada y hacia atrás, como un pájaro aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol. En vez de llegar directamente, reservé un momento para sentarse entre los turistas de los escalones del café y ver acercarse al camarero, que sobresaltó a mi madre al recoger el cenicero. Se rieron. Al verla mover teatralmente la boca y los brazos, supe que estaba hablando en su horrendo italiano, entre palmaditas coquetas al brazo del camarero, que pese a no tener ni idea de qué le habían dicho –a la vista estaba–, sonrió y le siguió el coqueteo. Luego se fue, lanzando una mirada por encima del hombro a la inglesa guapa que le había tocado el brazo, y a quien no se le entendía nada.

La escena me hizo sonreír. La vieja idea freudiana –conocida entre susurros en el internado– de que los niños tenían que enamorarse de sus madres y odiar a sus padres me parecía de lo más plausible. Nunca había conocido a nadie que no se enamorase de Shelby Berry. Y lo mejor era que yo también quería mucho a mi padre; aunque ya no estaba con nosotros

Mamá había estudiado moda en Londres, pero ahora que vivía en Lima tenía solamente una casa con la fotografía de papá, su asiento preferido ahora ocupado por Gale, y sus alfombras caras y sus candelabros gozaban de gran éxito. Pese a mantener el aura de haber sido alguien en los años setenta –había visto fotos, y recortes desvaídos de suplementos a color–, no se la veía triste ni arrepentida de haber renunciado a ello en aras de una respetable, segura y cómoda vida familiar. Era como si hubiese intuido el mejor momento para irse de la fiesta, algo típico de ella, por lo demás. Yo albergaba la sospecha de que de vez en cuando tenía aventurillas con los médicos, los abogados y los que hablaban por la radio, pero aun así le costaba enfadarse con ella. Además, la gente siempre decía lo mismo: que lo había heredado del abuelo. Nadie concretaba el qué, pero era como si todos lo supieran; la belleza, por supuesto, y la energía y la salud, pero también cierto aplomo displicente, el derecho a estar en el centro de todo, en el equipo ganador.

Incluso en aquel momento, con su vestido veraniego de un azul descolorido, hurgando en busca de cerillas en su enorme bolso, parecía el eje de toda la actividad de la Piazza: ojos marrones, perspicaces, en una cara en forma de corazón, bajo un despeinado caro de peluquería, con el vestido desabrochado un botón más de la cuenta y un desaliño irreprochable. Mientras me veía acercarme, se le abrió toda la cara en una gran sonrisa.

—**Cinco minutos tarde, ¿Dónde has estado jovencita?**

—**Aquí, viéndote coquetear con los camareros.**

—**No se lo digas a Gale**—al levantarse para darme un abrazo su cadera choco con la mesilla—**Pero, ¿de dónde vienes?**

Yo tenía el cabello fiel desordenado de siempre, un olor rancio a cebollas y un poco de sudor en la frente.

—**De Smith's.**

—**Muy despeinada, ¿Quién te ha despeinado? ¿Qué travesuras has estado haciendo?**

—**Mamá, ya te lo he dicho.**

—**¿Pero porque hueles así? Rachel, cariño…ya hemos hablado de eso.**

—**Lo sé, y sabes que tengo que decir al respecto.**

—**Al menos inténtalo.**

—**Algún día lo haré, por lo pronto, solo queda aguantarme para pagar algunas cosas.**

—**¿Y porque hoy has estado tan temprano ahí?**

—**Barrie nos pidió limpieza, y tuve que acceder, es dinero extra.**

—**¡Oh pobrecita mi bebé!**

—**¿Dónde has dejado a Gale?**

—**Prefirió descansar en el hotel para la siesta de siempre y, los pies le dolían demasiado. Ayer le obligué a caminar, ya lo conoces…es tan antiguo.**

—**¿Y tú que has hecho?**

—**Dar un paseo por aquí, justo ayer, Gale se ha aburrido como una ostra, sospecho que es muy aburrido.**

—**Deberías ver colina, desde ahí se ve todo Nueva York…**

—**Cariño, soy muy vieja para subir colinas. Oye, ayúdame con el café, me ha sabido mal el segundo que ordené.**

Poco le faltaba, aun así, me tomé de un solo sorbo los dos o tres centímetros de café que había en la taza. Shelby tomó los cigarrillos y chasqueé la lengua.

—**Sabes, deberías de dejar de fumar tanto.**

—**Lo haré** –Se puso un cigarrillo entre los labios, que yo misma le encendí con su cerillo–**. Además, voy a dejarlo enserio. Es el último. Bueno, rápido, aprovechando que no está Gale... **–Se acercó un poco más, conspiradora–**Cuéntame tu vida amorosa.**

—**¡No!**

—**Vamos Rachel, ya sabes que he aceptado tus gustos. Y, aparte, estoy segura de que en el futuro el mundo será más aceptable, quizá hasta** **puedas adoptar…**

—**¿Está usted borracha señora?**

—**Nunca entenderé porque el mundo juzga tanto…**

—**Está borracha. No tengo nada que decir.**

—**¿Nadie en Nueva York? ¿Una chica loquilla?**

—**No.**

—**Señoras tampoco, espero.**

—**Pues claro que no.**

—**¿Y en casa? ¿De quién son esas cartas tan largas y manchadas de lágrimas que te reenviamos el año pasado?**

—**No te importa.**

—**Vamos, queda una en la casa, ¿me obligarás a verla?**

—**¡No toques mis cosas mamá!**

—**¿Qué hay de Quinn? ¿Nada con ella?**

—**Es solo una amiga, lo sabes.**

—**A mí me parece que te gusta, puede que a ella igual. Me cae muy bien, por cierto, ¿Dónde está?**

—**Es difícil de decir, siempre está de aquí para allá. Viaja constantemente, cosas de trabajo.**

—**¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Viniste a Nueva York para ser una mediocre cocinera y mesera?**

—**Mamá, no me hagas sentir peor.**

—**Bueno, es que tampoco es válido que estés desgastando tu juventud ahí. ¿Siquiera sales un poco a divertirte?**

—**No lo necesito en realidad, aparte, apenas llevo un año aquí.**

—**¿Y qué, cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?**

—**No lo sé. Puede hasta que me dé por vencida.**

—**Pero luego volverás a casa y sentarás la cabeza, ¿no?**

—**Sí, claro.**

—**No quiero decir que vivas con nosotros. Eso nunca te lo haría. Pero ya sabes que te ayudaríamos con la fianza del piso.**

—**No hay prisa, ¿no?**

—**Bueno, Rachel, ya ha pasado todo un año... ¿Cuántas vacaciones necesitas? Porque aquí tampoco es que te deslomases...**

—**¡Si no estoy de vacaciones, estoy trabajando!**

Pensé en citarla en el mismo café donde estuve con mamá, pero las sillas eran tan incomodas que desalojé la idea. Apresuré mi paso para no hacerle esperar como le había hecho a Shelby, pero creo que ese no era mi día porque la avenida Broadway se ha puesto como loca y me ha hecho quedarme parada unos diez minutos aproximadamente, incluso el señor de un taxi se había reído malosamente de mí.

Me había puesto de aquí para allá, primero de Smith's hasta el café, ahora del café hasta el parque High Line, donde vería a Quinn. El parque es muy cómodo y lindo, ofrece una tranquilidad increíble y el canto de los pájaros que reposan por ahí te hacen sentir bien, incluso la brisa que ocasionan los árboles son cálidos como el abrazo de un ser querido. Sin mencionar que la gente que se encuentra ahí siempre, son de lo más amables.

Como lo había predestinado, ella ya se encontraba estacionada en una banca, observando a las aves que parecían sentir su encanto, picoteando a su alrededor intentando acercarse lo más posible a ella, o al menos eso podría pensar.

Se ve tan bien desde lejos, las botas vaqueras y su falda fina, su chamarra y su flequillo derrocha brillo.

No me reconoce hasta que he quedado justo a su lado sentada.

—**Pensé que no llegarías**—me saluda refunfuñando—**¿Dónde has estado?** —¿acaso a todos les importa donde he estado metida?

—**Mamá se ha quedado más tiempo de lo esperado, lo siento, ¿hace mucho que estás esperando?**

—**No tanto.**

Se detiene para inspeccionarme, y me temo que ha olido mi desagradable olor.

—**Lo siento. No he tenido tiempo para regresar a casa y darme una ducha.**

—**Descuida. ¿Me la has saludado cierto?**

—**Sí, segura, lo hice.** —le miento, Shelby se la había pasado preguntando sobre mí que se me ha olvidado darle el saludo.

—**Perfecto, por cierto, que bien te ha sentado otro año.**

—**No empieces por favor.** —suplico apartando la mirada de su rostro, bajándola hacia las aves que siguen por ahí—**me alegro de verte, te he echado mucho de menos.**

—**Yo igual te extrañé**.

Lo mejor del día ha sido las dos visitas que he tenido, suficiente para sobrevivir otro año.

—**¿Cómo has viajado? ¿En el carro?**

—**No podrá viajar sin mi bebé, ni de loca. Pero dime, ¿Cómo va tu infierno en Smith's?**

—**Bien, supongo**—me recuesto sobre la banca, para desalojar la presión—**lo mismo de siempre.**

—**¿Lo mismo?**

—**Sí, excepto porque Barrie ha contratado a un chico nuevo hoy.**

—**¿De que barrio?** —pregunta intrigante pues le he contado lo que Barrie piensa de las personas de los barrios pobres, seguramente ha creído que se tratase de alguno de ellos.

—**De ninguno, parece que es un familiar o algo así, es diferente.**

De pronto Scott se me atraviesa por la mente, y recuerdo su perfecta figura, lo que me hace intimidarme sin razón alguna. Pensé en contarle a Quinn, pero me vería como una virgen inocente en su primer encuentro con un chico, lo que igual a mí me parecería estúpido e infantil, así que preferí guardármelo y ahorrarme una humillación.

—**Al menos va mejorando. ¿Qué has hecho hoy ahí? ¿No es tu día de descanso o algo así?**

—**Nos ha pedido hacer limpieza, tuve que ir.**

—**Es una estupidez, ¿Cómo puedes aguantarlo?**

—**Me armo de paciencia antes de llegar. Aparte, si me quitara de aquí no tendría como pagar el departamento.**

—**Ni siquiera haces el mínimo intento de buscar otro trabajo.**

—**¿Dónde? ¿En otro restaurante? ¿En una papelería? ¿En un puesto de revistas?** —me atormenta la idea de saber que soy una fracasada.

—**Tampoco seas tan negativa**—ella trataba de darme ánimos mientras que yo solo me encargaba de buscar más definiciones negativas para describir mi vida—**estás en Nueva York, todos tienen una gran oportunidad aquí.**

—**Sí pero parece que la suerte no está de mi lado. A veces creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.**

—**Tampoco es para tanto.**

No me había sentido tan poca cosa en días, pero hoy todo indicaba a sentirlo. Mamá me ha dado razones, ahora Quinn, este definitivamente no era uno de mis días.

—**La verdad es que me siento perdida.** —me encojo de hombros para sentirme más aliviada pero nada parece funcionar. La idea ha gobernado mi mente y me agobia.

—**Vamos, todo mundo está perdido a los veinticinco.**

—**Tu no. Presentadora de exitoso programa de televisión, carro nuevo, un departamento lujoso…**

—**Sí, pero nadie sabe que lloro por las noches.**

—**A mí me sería suficiente.**

—**Lo tengo. Sé lo que necesitas.**

—**¿Ah sí sabelotodo? ¿Qué es lo que necesito?**

—**Un viaje, por supuesto.**

Parecía una idea extraordinaria y no tan fuera de lugar, claro. Pero había una razón por la cual aún no me doy por vencida, por la cual aún soporto tanto trabajo, por la cual me agobio la mayoría de las noches, y, sobre todo, por la cual aún sigo en un estúpido lugar como Smith's: dinero.

Por supuesto que estaría encantada y aceptaría el viaje sin pensarlo dos veces, pero desafortunadamente tenía que pensarlo, y no dos, ni tres, ni cuatro, muchas, las necesarias para hacerme recordar el por cual sigo presa en una libre prisión, donde podría salir en cualquier momento sin ninguna multa extra, excepto por el pago del departamento, mi hogar.

Mi mente se ha aturdido con la idea, parece que a mi subconsciente le ha encantado, no tanto como a mí.

—**Suena tentador, pero sabes la razón del por cual sigo en Smith's**—le recuerdo haciendo pucheros.

—**Eso no es problema, ¿sabes cuánto gano en la televisión?**

—**No, ¿Cuánto?**

—**No lo recuerdo**—se detiene—**pero lo suficiente como para pagarnos un lujoso viaje en fin de semana.**

Estaba tan tentadora que podría aceptar en cualquier momento sin sentirme comprometida por la invitación de tener todo pagado.

—**¿En serio? Oh dios mío Quinn, eres lo mejor.**

—**Lo sé**—levanta una ceja y hace un gesto engreído, típico de Fabray—**pero, ¿no te importaría esperar un año cierto? Es que ahora ando metida en el tiempo y…**

—**Sí, está bien. Esperaré.**

Claro que me importaba. La emoción se había escabullido de mi esencia, creo que me estaba comportando como una completa egoísta muy dentro de mí.

¡HOOOOLA!

Por favor, me gustaría que me dejen un review, diciéndome si les ha gustad, molestado, si no les agrada, no sé lo que sea.

Y gracias a las que me siguen en esta novela, ME FASCINA escribirla y me encanta lo que tengo planeado para ambas. Ah, por cierto, como ven el resumen; son solo veinte años, por lo tanto serán casi 22 o 21 capítulos, no son muchos. ¡Gracias!


	4. Las reglas del juego - Parte I

Capítulo 4

_Las reglas del juego_

_Parte I_

30 DE JULIO DE 1996

_Coney Island, Nueva York_

Y luego hay días en que te despiertas y todo es perfecto.

Aquel día soleado de julio nos encontrábamos bajo un inmenso cielo azul, sin el menor riesgo de lluvia. Cómodamente una al lado de la otra, al sol de la mañana, con gafas de sol nuevas y ropa de vacaciones, dormíamos la resaca de la última noche en la taberna.

Segundo día de unas vacaciones en Coney Island, y aún resistíamos las Reglas del Juego.

Las Reglas, una especie de Convención de Ginebra en platónico, eran un conjunto de prohibiciones básicas elaborado antes de salir de viaje para garantizar que no se nos «complicasen» las vacaciones. Yo volvía a estar soltera, no es que haya tenido una relación; había conocido e intentado algo con Spike, un reparador de bicicletas cuyas manos olían constantemente a 3 en 1, habíamos acabado poco menos que en la indiferencia mutua, ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de cómo pude pensar en tener algo con él, porque es un chico, y bueno, si me gustan algunos y siento que no tendría problema alguno para estar con uno de ellos, pero las chicas eran las que más me atraían, al menos había servido para darme una inyección de confianza. Además, nunca había tenido la bici en tan buen estado.

Por su parte, Quinn había dejado de salir con chica tras chica porque, según ella, «se estaba poniendo la cosa demasiado intensa», que a saber qué narices significaría. Desde entonces había pasado por Avril, Mary, una Sara, una Sarah, una Sandra y una Yolande, hasta aterrizar sobre Ingrid, una ex modelo muy feroz, ahora estilista de moda, a quien habían obligado a no seguir desfilando porque «tenía los pechos demasiado grandes para la pasarela»; palabras que a Quinn parecían a punto de hacerle estallar de orgullo.

Ingrid era el tipo de chica segura de sí misma en lo sexual que se ponía el sostén sobre la blusa, y aunque no tuviera razones para preocuparse por mí ni por nadie, todo fuera dicho, las partes implicadas habían acordado que sería conveniente aclarar un par de cosas antes de desvelar los bañadores, y bebernos los cócteles. No porque fuera a pasar nada, ya que esa ventanita hacía años que se había cerrado, y ahora éramos mutuamente inmunes, bien asentados en los límites de una sólida amistad. Aun así, un lunes de julio por la noche, Quinn y yo nos habíamos sentado a compilar las Reglas a la salida de la playa en la pasaríamos unas vacaciones.

Número Uno: dormitorios separados. Al margen de lo que ocurriese, nada de compartir cama, ni doble ni individual; nada de acurrucarse ni abrazarse borrachos, que ya no éramos estudiantes.

—**De hecho, yo no le veo el sentido a lo de acurrucarse**—había dicho Quinn—. **Sólo sirve para que te den calambres.**

Y yo, mostrándome de acuerdo, había añadido:

—**Y tontear tampoco. Regla Número Dos**.

—**Bueno, yo nunca tonteo... –**dijo Quinn, frotando mi pantorrilla con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda conducía.

—**No, ahora en serio: nada de tomarse unas copas y ponerse juguetona.**

—**¿«Juguetona»? **

—**Ya me entiendes. No quiero cosas raras. **

—**¿Contigo, dices?**

—**Ni conmigo ni con nadie. De hecho es la Regla Número Tres. No quiero tener que quedarme con cara de tonta mientras le pones crema a tus partes íntimas**.

—**Eso no va a pasar, Rach.**

—**Pues no, porque es una Regla**.

La Regla Número Cuatro, por mi insistencia, era la cláusula contra la desnudez. Prohibido bañarse desnuda. Pudor y discreción física en todo momento. No quería ver a Quinn en calzoncillos, ni en la ducha, ni mucho menos en el inodoro. La represalia de Quinn fue proponer la Regla Número Cinco: prohibido el Scrabble. Cada vez lo jugaban más amigos suyos, de manera cómplice e irónica, hambrienta de triple palabra, pero a ella le parecía un juego concebido expresamente para hacerle quedar como una tonta, y aburrirle. Ni Scrabble ni Boggle, que aún no se había muerto.

Ahí estábamos, por lo tanto, en el Segundo Día, con las Reglas intactas, recostados en la playa disfrutando de un sol no muy caliente. La primera noche la habíamos pasado en el bar del malecón de la playa, bebiendo cócteles dulzones en piñas vaciadas, sin poder parar de sonreírnos mutuamente por lo novedoso que era todo.

Ahora eran las nueve de la mañana, y esperábamos tranquilamente a que se nos pasara la resaca, acusando el traqueteo de los motores en los líquidos revueltos de nuestros respectivos estómagos, comiendo naranjas, leyendo en silencio y exaltándonos en silencio, totalmente felices de no decirnos nada.

La primera en ceder fue Quinn, que suspiró y se puso el libro en el pecho: _Lolita_, de Nabokov, regalo mío, a quien competía la selección de lecturas vacacionales (un gran bloque de cemento hecho de libros, una biblioteca móvil que casi ocupaba toda mi maleta).

Pasó un momento. Suspiró otra vez, enfáticamente.

—**¿Qué te pasa?** —le dije sin apartar la mirada de _El idiota_, de Dostoievski.

—**Que no me entra.**

—**Es una obra maestra. **

—**Me da dolor de cabeza.**

—**Tendría que haber traído algo con dibujos, o desplegable...**

—**No, si gustar me gusta...**

—_**La mariposa golosa**_**, o algo así. **

—**Pero es que lo encuentro un poco denso. Todo el rato el mismo tío pegando el rollo sobre lo cachondo que está.**

—**Creía que te identificarías.** –Me levanté las gafas de sol—. **Es un libro muy erótico, Q. **

—**Sólo si te gustan las niñas.**

Quinn volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su mochila, pero se le había puesto al lado una pareja que le hacía sombra en la cara: ella era guapa y nerviosa; él, grandote y pálido, de un blanco casi de magnesio bajo el sol de la mañana.

—**Perdón**—dijo la chica con tono afectado.

Quinn se hizo pantalla con la mano, y les sonrió efusivamente.

—**Hola.**

—**¿Tú no eres la de la tele? **

—**Podría ser**–contestó, sentándose y quitándose las gafas con un gesto canalla de la cabeza.

Yo gemí en voz baja.

—**¿Cómo se llama? **_**¡noche infinita!**_

El nombre del programa se escribía todo en minúsculas, que estaban más de moda que las mayúsculas.

Quinn levantó una mano.

—**¡Me declaro culpable! **

Me reí un poco por la nariz. Quinn me miró.

—**Está gracioso** –expliqué, señalando el Dostoievski con la cabeza.

—**¡Ya sabía yo que te había visto por la tele! —**La chica tocó a su novio con el codo—. **¿A qué te lo he dicho?**

El hombre pálido cambió de postura, masculló algo y se quedó otra vez en silencio. Quinn tomó conciencia del traqueteo de los motores, y de _Lolita_, abierto encima de su pecho. Lo guardó discretamente en la mochila.

—**¿Qué, de vacaciones?** —preguntó Quinn.

Pregunta redundante, por supuesto, pero que le permitía adoptar su identidad televisiva, la de chica simpática y campechana a quien acabas de conocer en un bar.

—**Sí, de vacaciones** —masculló el hombre.

Otro vacío.

—**Les presento a mi amiga Rachel. **

Miré por encima de las gafas de sol.

—**Hola.**

La chica la miró atentamente.

—**¿Tú también sales por la tele? **

—**¿Yo? ¡No, qué va!** —Abrí mucho los ojos**—. Aunque es mi sueño. **

—**Rachel trabaja en su libro**—dijo Quinn, orgullosa, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

—**Sólo unas horas. Trabajo sobre todo en un restaurante.**

—**De encargada, pero está a punto de dejarlo. Se está preparando para empezar de profesora en septiembre. ¿A que sí, Rachel? **

La miré, muy compuesta.

Quinn me sonrió, desafiante, pero la joven pareja empezaba a estar incómoda. El chico miraba confundido, como si se estuviera por saber que Quinn andaba coqueteando, y no precisamente con él. Q decidió poner fin a la entrevista.

—**Pues nada, ya nos veremos en la playa, ¿eh? A ver si nos echamos unas birras.**

La pareja sonrió y volvió a su banco.

Quinn nunca se había propuesto ser famosa..., aunque siempre había querido tener éxito, y ¿qué sentido tenía el éxito en privado? Tenían que enterarse los demás. Ahora que conocía la fama, sí que le veía cierto sentido, como si recordara sus tiempos en la escuela. Tampoco se había propuesto ser presentadora de tele (¿se lo proponía alguien?), pero le encantaba que le dijeran que estaba hecha para ello. Ponerse delante de la cámara había sido como sentarse por primera vez al piano y descubrir que era una virtuosa. Era un programa menos temático que otros en los que había trabajado; en el fondo se limitaba a una sucesión de grupos en vivo, exclusivas en vídeo y entrevistas a famosos. Vamos, no le exigían demasiado; en realidad sólo tenía que mirar a cámara y gritar «¡que se les oiga!», pero le salía tan bien, con tanto atractivo, gallardía, encanto...

Lo que seguía siendo una experiencia nueva era que le reconociesen. Quinn se conocía lo bastante como para saber que tenía cierta facilidad para lo que yo habría llamado «presumirse». Teniéndolo en cuenta, se había esforzado interiormente en decidir qué hacía con su cara. Deseosa de evitar a toda costa una imagen afectada, chula o falsa, se había forjado una expresión que decía: «Eh, que no es nada del otro mundo, sólo la tele». Fue la que adoptó al volver a ponerse las gafas y seguir leyendo.

Asentí divertida a su interpretación: la naturalidad forzada, el leve ensanchamiento de la nariz, la sonrisa flotando en las comisuras de los labios... me subí las gafas de sol hasta la frente.

—**¿Verdad que no te cambiará?** —le pregunto temerosa de su respuesta.

—**¿El qué? **

—**Ser muy, pero muy, pero muy poco famosa. **

—**Es una palabra que odio. «Famosa.» **

—**Ah, pues ¿qué preferirías? ¿«Conocida»? **

—**¿Y «de dudosa reputación»?**—sonrió Q, burlona.

—**¿Y «pesada»? ¿Qué te parece «pesada»? **

—**Para ya, ¿sí? **

—**Y hazme el favor de ahorrarte lo otro. **

—**¿El qué? **

—**El acento británico ¡Que naciste en Ohio mujer! **

—**Yo no hablo con acento británico. **

—**Sí, cuando eres la de la tele sí.**

—**¡Pues tú tienes acento de mexicana! **

—**¡Mentira! **

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—**Es como tengo que hablar. Si no, el público se distancia. **

—**¿Y si me distancio yo? **

—**Seguro que sí, pero no eres una de los dos millones que ven mi programa. **

—**Ah, porque ahora es «tu» programa. **

—**El programa de televisión donde salgo. **

Me reí y seguí leyendo la novela. Al cabo de un rato, Quinn volvió a hablar.

—**Bueno, pero ¿sí o no? **

—**¿Qué? **

—**Que si me ves. En ****noche infinita****. **

—**Lo he tenido puesto alguna vez, de fondo, mientras hago cuentas. **

—**¿Y qué te parece? **

Suspiré y clavé la mirada en el libro.

—**No es mi tipo, Q.**

—**Bueno, pero dímelo.**

—**Yo no sé de tele.**

—**Di lo que piensas y ya está. **

—**Bueno, pues me parece que el programa es como estar una hora con una borracha que te grita y te enfoca con una luz estroboscópica, pero ya te digo que... **

—**Vale, ya lo he captado. —**Tras un vistazo al libro, Quinn volvió a mirarme**—**. **¿Y yo?**

—**Tú ¿qué?**

—**Que... si lo hago bien. Como presentadora.**

Me quité las gafas.

—**Mira, Quinn, debes de ser la mejor presentadora de programas juveniles que ha habido en este país, y eso no lo digo yo cada día**.

Quinn se apoyó orgullosa en un codo.

—**La verdad es que prefiero considerarme periodista.**

Sonreí y pasé de página.

—**Me lo imagino.**

—**Es que es eso, periodismo. Tengo que investigar, preparar la entrevista, hacer las preguntas pertinentes...**

Me aguanté la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar.

—**Sí, sí, creo que vi tu reportaje a fondo sobre los antros de moda. Muy incisivo y provocador... **

—**Cállate, Rach.**

—**En serio, que manera de hablar sobre el tema. Fue inspirador.**

Me pegó con el libro.

—**Cállate y lee, ¿vale?**

Volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos. La de reojo para comprobar que estaba sonriendo, y también sonrió.

Faltaba poco para mediodía. Mientras Quinn dormía, yo vi por primera vez a dónde iba: una masa de granito azul grisáceo saliendo del mar más transparente que había visto en mi vida.

Siempre había supuesto que aquel tipo de agua era una mentira de los folletos, un truco a base de filtros y objetivos, pero la tenía delante, reluciente, verde esmeralda. La playa, a simple vista, parecía inhabitada, con la excepción de un grupo de casas que partía del puerto, edificios blancos y rosas, como chucherías. Después de explorar desde mí ángulo, empecé a entender la gracia de viajar; nunca me había sentido tan lejos de casa. Era como si se respirase otro aire; no sólo su sabor u olor, sino el elemento en sí. En Nueva York, el aire era algo a través de lo que tenías que mirar, como una pecera mal cuidada. Aquí todo era luminoso y contrastado, limpio, claro.

Escuché el ruido de una cámara, y estuve a tiempo de girarme y ver que Quinn se sacaba una foto con mi cámara.

—**Estoy fatal—**dijo como reflejo, aunque tal vez no fuera cierto.

Quinn se acercó y puso las manos en la baranda, una a cada lado de mi cintura.

—**Qué bonita salí, ¿eh? **

—**No está mal**—dije, incapaz de recordar un momento en el que hubiera sido más feliz.

Nada más se me venía a la mente ese mismo momento en la playa, con Quinn, estábamos con mucha preocupación en el muelle por los turistas y mochileros, empezando a competir por la mejor habitación

.

—**Y ahora ¿qué? —**le pregunté

—**Voy a buscar algún sitio. Tú espérame en el bar de allá, que volveré a buscarte. **

—**Que tenga balcón...**

—**A sus órdenes. **

—**Y vistas al mar, por favor. Y escritorio.**

—**A ver qué consigo.**

Quinn se fue tranquilamente, arrastrando las sandalias.

—**¡Y no te olvides! —**le grité

Me giré para mirarle: de pie en el muro del puerto, aguantándome el sombrero de ala ancha en la cabeza, bajo una brisa caliente que me pegaba al cuerpo el vestido azul claro. Ya no llevaba gafas, y tenía unas pecas en el pecho que nunca me había visto. Mi piel desnuda pasaba gradualmente del rosado al marrón al desaparecer bajo el escote.

—**Las Reglas**—dije.

—**¿Qué les pasa? **

—**Necesitamos dos habitaciones, ¿vale? **

—**Clarísimo. Dos habitaciones.**

—**¡Quinn!** —vociferé y ella volteó hacía mi—**¡Sonríe!**

Posó alegremente, y la foto salió perfecta.

Quinn sonrió, y se metió entre la gente. Después de seguirle con la vista, arrastré las dos mochilas por el muelle, hasta un bar pequeño y ventoso. Allí metí la mano en mi bolso y saqué un bolígrafo y un cuaderno, uno caro con encuadernación de tela, que era mi diario de viaje.

Lo abrí por la primera página en blanco y busqué algo que escribir, alguna reflexión u observación más allá de que iba todo muy bien. Iba todo muy bien, y tenía la sensación, extraña y novedosa, de estar justo donde me apetecía estar.

* * *

Al cabo de unos veinte o treinta minutos, Quinn regresó.

—**Traigo noticias buenas y malas. **

—**Venga—**le dije, cerrando mi cuaderno.

—**Pues mira, he encontrado un sitio fantástico, con vistas al mar y balcón; tienes tranquilidad para escribir, si quieres, y hasta hay un escritorio. Lo tienen libre para cinco días, y si queremos más, pues más. **

—**¿Y lo malo? **

—**Que sólo hay una cama. **

—**Ah. **

—**Ah. **

—**Ya. **

—**Lo siento. **

—**¿Segura?—**le pregunté desconfiada**—**. **¿Sólo un dormitorio en toda la isla? **

—**¡Es que es temporada alta, Rach! ¡He preguntado en todas partes! **

—**Tranquila. No te exaltes. **

—**Ahora, que si quieres que siga buscando... **

Puse una mano en el antebrazo.

—**¿Cama individual o doble? **

Parecía que no asimilaba la mentira. Quinn se sentó.

—**Doble. Y grande. **

—**Pero tendría que ser enorme, ¿no? Para cumplir las Reglas, digo. **

—**Bueno...** **—**Quinn se encogió de hombros**—Creo que yo prefiero verlas como pautas orientativas. **

Fruncí el ceño.

—**Lo que quiero decir es que si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco, Rach. **

—**No, si a ti ya sé que no te importa... **

—**Pero si realmente no te ves capaz de no ponerme las manos encima... **

—**Huy, yo sí que puedo; la que me preocupa eres tú... **

—**Porque te digo ahora mismo que como me toques, aunque sea con un dedo...**

* * *

A mí me encantó la habitación. Salí al balcón y escuché las cigarras, un ruido que hasta entonces sólo había oído en las películas, y sobre el que albergaba la vaga sospecha de que era una ficción exótica. También me alegré de ver limones en el jardín; limones de verdad, en árboles; parecían pegados. Para no parecer inculta, que era algo que quería evitar a toda costa, me lo callé y me limité a decir:

—**Muy bien. Nos la quedamos. **

Luego, mientras Quinn hablaba con la dueña, entré en el baño para seguir peleándome con los lentes de contacto.

En la universidad, había albergado convicciones muy firmes sobre la inutilidad de los lentes de contacto, en la medida en que crecía la importancia de la belleza femenina. Unos buenos anteojos de seguridad social, resistentes, útiles y sin doblez, eran señal de que a una no le importaban cosas tan tontas como estar guapa, porque pensaba en cosas más elevadas. Sin embargo, en los años transcurridos desde la licenciatura, me había empezado a parecer una argumentación tan abstracta y especiosa que al final había sucumbido a la insistencia de Quinn y me había puesto los lentes de contacto, en el momento en que me había dado cuenta, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, de que lo que de verdad había intentado evitar tantos años era aquella escena de película: la bibliotecaria se quita las gafas y se sacude el pelo. «¡Pero qué guapa es usted, señorita Berry!»

Ahora me veía rara en el espejo, con la cara al desnudo, vulnerable, como si llevara nueve meses sin quitarme los anteojos. Los lentes de contacto tendían a crearme propensión a unos espasmos faciales aleatorios y alarmantes, como parpadeos de rata. Se me pegaban al dedo y a la cara como escamas de pez; eso cuando no se resbalaban por debajo del párpado, como en ese momento, para alojarse al fondo de mi cráneo. Tras un severo acceso de contorsión facial, y de algo que me pareció una operación quirúrgica, logré recuperar el pedacito y salió del lavabo con los ojos rojos, llorosa, parpadeando.

Quinn estaba sentado en la cama, con el vestido desabrochado.

—**¿Rach? ¿Lloras?**

—**No, pero aún es temprano.**

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como ven he decidido que serán casi dos o tres partes de "Las reglas de juego" así que por esta ocasión no me odiaran porque sea un capítulo por año :c Ah, otra cosa, tranquilas si creen que no podrá haber nada nunca porque solo redacto una vez por año…no diré más jaja, ¡Gracias a mis fieles lectoras! Y por cierto, tengo unas fotos que hice, para el viaje y si gustan pueden verlo en mi tumblr de FanFics: CocoParkFics(punto)tumblr(punto)com . Recuerden, un review es amor. ¡Saludos!


	5. Las reglas del juego - Parte II

Capítulo 5

_Las reglas del juego_

Parte II

_Coney Island, Nueva York_

Salimos a la hora de comer, con un calor asfixiante, y encontramos un camino en la larga curva de arena blanca que, partiendo del pueblo, se extendía a lo largo de casi dos kilómetros. Llegó el momento de desvelar las prendas de baño. Después de darle muchas vueltas –tal vez demasiadas– a qué bañador me ponía, me había decantado por uno de John Lewis, negro y sin adornos, cuyo nombre podría haber sido «1900». Al empezar a quitarme el vestido, me pregunté si a Quinn le parecería una cobardía no llevar biquini, como si un bañador de una pieza hiciera juego con las gafas, las botas de gamuza y los cascos de ciclista como algo mojigato, cauteloso y no del todo femenino. Tampoco me importaba; pero sí que me pregunté, al sacarme el vestido por la cabeza, si Quinn acababa de mirarme de reojo, o me lo inventaba. En todo caso, fue una distracción enorme ver que se había puesto un biquini.

—**Perdone**—dijo ella—, **¿no es usted la Chica de hace un rato?**

—**No, soy su tía. **

Me senté, e intenté ponerme crema protectora en las piernas sin que se me movieran los muslos de manera fofa.

—**¿Qué es eso?****—**preguntó Quinn.

—**Factor treinta. **

—**Para eso te podrías poner debajo de una manta. **

—**No quiero pasarme, que sólo es el segundo día. **

—**Es como pintura de pared. **

—**No estoy acostumbrada al sol. No como tú, trotamundos. ¿Quieres un poco? **

—**No me sienta bien la crema para el sol. **

—**Mira que eres cabezota, Q.**

Ella sonrió y siguió mirándome desde detrás de sus gafas oscuras, fijándose en que el brazo, al subir, levantaba mi pecho contra la tela negra del bañador, y viendo sobresalir la carne suave y clara en la goma del escote. Mi propio gesto tenía algo: la cabeza ladeada, la manera de apartar el pelo al ponerme crema en el cuello... quizá haya sentido las agradables náuseas vinculadas al deseo.

—**Dios mío, ocho días más así.** —espetó

Por detrás, el bañador tenía un corte bajo. A lo máximo que yo llegaba era a darme toquecitos poco eficaces en la parte inferior.

—**¿Quieres que te la ponga yo en la espalda**? —dijo Quinn. Brindarse a poner crema era un truco barato de toda la vida, que no estaba a su altura, francamente. Consideró que lo mejor era disfrazarlo de preocupación médica pero acepté—. **No sea que te quemes**.

—**Bueno, vale. **

Me acerqué sin levantarme, y me senté entre las piernas de Quinn con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Quinn me empezó a poner crema, con la cara tan cerca de la mía casi percibía su aliento en la nuca, mientras que ella probablemente sentía rebotar el calor en de mí piel. Las dos poníamos todo nuestro empeño en dar la impresión de que era un acto de lo más cotidiano, no una clara contravención de las Reglas Dos y Cuatro, las que prohibían tontear y llamaban al pudor.

—**Es muy bajo este escote, ¿no?**** —**dijo Q, muy consciente de estar tocando la base de mi espalda.

—**¡Menos mal que no me lo he puesto al revés!**

Siguió un silencio, en el que pensé: ay, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío...

Yo, para distraerme, le puse una mano en el tobillo y lo estiré.

—**¿Qué es esto? **

—**Mi tatuaje. De la India. **

Lo froté con el pulgar, como si quisiera eliminarlo.

—**Se ha borrado un poco. Es un yin y yang**—explicó.

—**Parece una señal de tráfico. **

—**Significa la unión perfecta de los contrarios. **

—**Significa «final de la restricción nacional de velocidad». Significa ponte calcetines. **

Quinn se rio y me puso las manos en la espalda, sentí sus pulgares trazar unas caricias incomodas. Pasó un momento.

—**¡Ya está!**** —**Dijo alegremente**—****. ¡Venga, a nadar! **

Y así, despacio, fue pasando un día largo y caluroso. Nadamos, dormimos y leímos, y cuando ya no hacía un calor tan brutal, y se empezó a llenar la playa, quedó de manifiesto un problema.

La primera en darse cuenta fue Quinn.

—**Oye, ¿veo mal o...? **

—**¿Qué? **

—**¿En esta parte de la playa están todos desnudos? **

Levanté la mirada.

—**Ah, sí.** —Seguí leyendo—. **No te quedes embobada, Q.**

—**Mira, nuestros amigos. **

—**¿Qué amigos? **

—**Los de hace un rato. Allá, haciendo una barbacoa**

El chico estaba a veinte metros, en cuclillas, pálido y desnudo junto a una bandeja de aluminio de la que salía humo, como si tuviera frío; en cuanto a la chica, los saludaba de puntillas: dos triángulos blancos y uno negro. Quinn le devolvió el saludo con animación:

—**¡No llevan nada enciiiima! **

Aparté la mirada.

—**Mira, yo eso no lo podría hacer. **

—**¿El qué? **

—**Barbacoa desnuda. **

—**Es que eres tan convencional, Rach...**

—**Eso no es convencional, es salud básica. Es higiene alimentaria. **

—**Yo sí que haría barbacoa desnuda. **

—**Es la diferencia entre las dos, Q; que tú eres tan oscura, tan complicada... **

—**No sé si deberíamos ir a saludar. **

—**¡No! **

—**S****ólo a decirles cuatro cosas. **

—**¿Con un muslo de pollo en una mano y el miembro de él en la otra? No, gracias. Además, ¿no es infringir el protocolo nudista, o algo así? **

—**¿El qué? **

—**Hablar con alguien desnudo, y no estarlo nosotros. **

—**No lo sé. ¿Sí? **

—**Tú concéntrate en tu libro, ¿vale? **

Me giré hacia la línea de los árboles, pero los años me habían dado tal grado de confianza con Quinn que oía entrar las ideas en su cerebro, como cuando se tira una piedra al barro. En efecto:

—**¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —**dije

—**Vamos Rach, ****¡Pero si se la ha quitado todo el mundo**!

—**¡No es ninguna razón! ¿Y la Regla Cuatro? **

—**Regla no, pauta orientativa. **

—**No, regla. **

—**¿Y qué? Pues nos tomamos algunas libertades. **

—**Si te tomas libertades, ya no es una regla. **

Se dejó caer otra vez en la arena, malhumorada.

—**Es que no me parece de muy buena educación. Sólo lo digo por eso. **

—**Perfecto, pues tú haz lo que quieras. Intentaré apartar la mirada. **

—**Si sólo lo hago yo, ya no tiene sentido ****—**masculló, enfadada.

Me recosté otra vez.

—**Quinn, ¿se puede saber por qué estás tan desesperada porque me quite la ropa? **

—**Es que he pensado que sin ropa podríamos estar más relajadas. **

—**In-creíble. Francamente increíble. **

—**¿Tú no crees que estarías más relajada? **

—**¡NO! **

—**¿Por qué no? **

—**¡Da igual por qué! Además, no creo que le gustase mucho a tu novia. **

—**A Ingrid no le importaría. Ingrid es muy amplia de miras. Sería capaz de quitarse la parte de arriba en el puesto de prensa y libros del aeropuerto...**

—**Mira, Q, siento decepcionarte... **

—**No me decepcionas... **

—**Pero hay una diferencia... **

—**¿Qué diferencia? **

—**Pues para empezar, que Ingrid ha sido modelo... **

—**¿Y qué? Tú también podrías ser modelo. **

Me reí estridentemente.

—**¿Lo dices en serio, Quinn? **

—**De catálogos, o algo. Tienes muy buen tipo. **

—**«Muy buen tipo.» Válgame Dios... **

—**Todo lo que digo es objetivo al cien por cien. Eres una mujer muy atractiva... **

—**¡... que se va a dejar la ropa puesta! Si tantas ganas tienes de ponerte morenas las partes, por mí perfecto. Bueno, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? **

Quinn se giró y se tumbó al lado, boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y el codo en contacto con el mío. Me clavó un poco el codo.

—**Claro que tampoco es nada que no hayamos visto. **

Dejé lentamente el libro, me subí las gafas por la frente y apoyé la cabeza en los antebrazos, como un reflejo de ella.

—**¿Perdón? **

—**Sólo digo que ninguno de las dos tiene nada que no haya visto la otra. En términos de desnudez. ****—**Se quedó mirándome**—****. ¿No te acuerdas de la noche aquella, después de la fiesta de licenciatura? ¿Nuestra única noche de amor?**

—**¿Quinn? **

—**Sólo digo que tampoco es que nos reservemos ninguna sorpresa, genitalmente hablando. **

—**Creo que voy a vomitar... **

—**Ya me entiendes... **

—**De eso hace mucho tiempo... **

—**Tampoco tanto. Si cierro los ojos, aún puedo verte... **

—**No lo hagas... **

—**Sí, eres tú... **

—**Estaba oscuro... **

—**Tampoco tanto... **

—**Yo estaba borracha... **

—**Eso dicen todas... **

—**¿Todas? ¿Quiénes? **

—**Y tampoco estabas tan borracha... **

—**Lo bastante como para bajar el listón. Además, que yo recuerde no pasó nada. **

—**Bueno, tanto como «nada» no diría yo, al menos desde la perspectiva que tenía. **

—**Yo era joven, y no me enteraba de nada. De hecho lo he borrado de mi memoria, como un accidente de coche. **

—**Pues ****yo no. Si cierro los ojos, te veo ahora mismo en la luz de la mañana, provocativamente... **

Le di un buen golpe en la nariz con el libro.

—**¡Ay!**

—**Oye, que no me voy a quitar la ropa, ¿vale? Ni me veía provocativa, para empezar.**

Volví a tomar el libro, y empecé a reírme sola, en voz baja.

—**¿Qué te hace gracia? ****—**preguntó ella.

—**Lo de provocativa****—**reí, y le miré con cariño—.** A veces me haces reír. **

—**¿Ah, sí? **

—**Muy de vez en cuando. Deberías salir por la tele.**

Ella sonrió, complacida porque ya lo hacía, cerró los ojos. Era cierto que conservaba una imagen mental muy nítida mía aquella noche, tumbada en la cama individual, sin más ropa que la falda arremangada, levantando los brazos sobre la cabeza mientras nos besábamos. Pensando en ello, acabó por dormirse.

* * *

Volvimos a la habitación a media tarde, cansadas, pegajosas y escocidas por el sol, y allí seguía: la cama. Rodeándola, salimos al balcón con vistas al mar, que ahora estaba brumoso, bajo un cielo que pasaba gradualmente del azul al rosado del anochecer.

—**Bueno, ¿quién se ducha primero? **

—**Empieza tú. Yo voy a sentarme fuera, a leer.**

Me recosté en la tumbona descolorida, en la penumbra del crepúsculo, oyendo correr el agua, e intentando concentrarse en la diminuta letra de mi novela rusa, que parecía reducirse a cada página. De repente me puse de pie y me dirigí a la neverita que habíamos llenado de agua y de cerveza. Al coger una lata, me fijé en que la puerta del baño se había abierto sola.

La ducha no tenía cortina. Vi a Quinn de pie, bajo el agua fría, cerrando los ojos contra el chorro, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos levantados. Me fijé en su espalda larga y blanca, y en los dos hoyuelos de encima del trasero, blanco y grande. Pero... ¡ay, Dios mío!, se estaba girando. La lata de cerveza se deslizó entre mis manos y, en una efervescente explosión de espuma, se propulsó ruidosamente por el suelo. Le eché encima una toalla, como si capturase algún roedor salvaje. Después, al levantar la mirada, vi a Quinn, mi amiga platónica, desnuda, pero aguantándose la ropa por delante.

—**¡Se me ha resbalado! ****—**dije, recogiendo la espuma de cerveza con la toalla a la vez que pensaba: ocho días y noches así, y me incendiaré yo sola.

Luego me tocó a mí ducharme. Cerré la puerta, me limpié las manos de cerveza e hice contorsiones al tratar de desvestirme en aquel baño minúsculo y húmedo, que aún olía al _aftershave _de Quinn.

La Regla Cuatro obligó a Quinn a salir al balcón mientras yo me secaba y me vestía, pero después de experimentar un poco descubrió que si se dejaba puestas las gafas de sol y giraba la cabeza en un determinado ángulo, me veía reflejada en la puerta de cristal, untándome dificultosamente crema en la parábola inferior de mi espalda, recién bronceada. Y seguramente vio agitarme mis caderas cuando me puse las bragas. Lo sé porque entonces vi su mirada incluso a través de las gafas que ella llevaba puesto, lo sentí, pero me negué a decirle algo.

Me reuní con ella en el balcón.

—**Quizá deberíamos quedarnos aquí ****—**dijo Quinn**—****. En vez de tratar de recorrer lo imposible, descansar una semana aquí, y después a casa. **

Fue inevitable sonreír.

—**Sí, puede ser. **

—**¿No crees que te aburrirías? **

—**Lo dudo. **

—**O sea, que estás contenta... **

—**Bueno, me noto la cara como un tomate a la parrilla, pero aparte de eso...si lo estoy. **

—**Déjame ver. **

Me giré hacía ella, cerrando los ojos, y levanté la barbilla, con el pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás, dejando la cara despejada, brillante y limpia. Era yo, pero distinta, luminosa.

—**¿Y ahora? **

—**Lo que quieras. **

—**¿Una partida de Scrabble? **

—**Tengo mis límites. **

—**Vale, pues ¿qué te parece si cenamos? Se ve que hacen una cosa que se llama ensalada griega.**

* * *

Los restaurantes de Coney Island llamaban la atención por ser todos idénticos. El aire estaba lleno de humo de cordero quemado. Nos sentamos en un local tranquilo, al final del puerto, donde empezaba la curva de la playa, y bebimos vino blanco con sabor a pino.

—**Árboles de Navidad ****—**dijo Quinn.

—**Desinfectante ****—**respondí.

Se oía música de unos altavoces escondidos en la barra: _Close to You _de The Carpenters tocado con piano. Cenamos panecillos calientes, cordero quemado y una ensalada embebida de ácido acético, todo ello muy sabroso. A partir de un momento, incluso el vino estuvo delicioso, como un enjuague interesante, y no tardé en sentirme dispuesta a infringir la Regla Dos. Prohibido tontear.

—**Tengo una idea. **

—**A ver. **

—**Pues mira: si nos quedamos ocho días, se nos acabarán los temas de conversación, ¿no? **

—**No necesariamente. **

—**Bueno, pero para prevenir.** **—**Me incliné y le puse a Quinn una mano en la muñeca**—****. Creo que deberíamos contarnos algo que el otro no sepa. **

—**¿Como un secreto? **

—**Exacto, un secreto; una cosa sorprendente cada noche, hasta que se acaben las vacaciones. **

—**¿Un poco como el juego de la botella?** **—**Quinn abrió mucho los ojos. Se consideraba un as del juego de la botella**—****. Vale, tú primero. **

—**No, tú primero. **

—**¿Por qué primero yo? **

—**Porque tienes más donde elegir. **

Era verdad: Quinn tenía reservas casi inagotables de secretos. Podía contarme que esa misma noche me había espiado vistiéndome, o que al ducharse había dejado adrede la puerta del baño abierta. Podía contarme que había fumado heroína con Ingrid, o que justo antes de Navidad se había acostado, deprisa y sin gracia, con mi compañera de piso Melanie Tompson; un masaje de pies que se le había ido de las manos de la peor manera, mientras yo estaba en Woolworths, comprando luces para el árbol. No es que yo me haya dado cuenta de todo eso, claro, solo…lo sabía.

Pensó un rato.

—**Bueno, vale. ****—**Carraspeó**—****. Hace unas semanas me besé con un chico en un club. **

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—**¿Un hombre? ****—**Me eché a reír**—****. Me quito el sombrero, Q. La verdad es que estás llena de sorpresas. **

—**Bueno, tampoco pasó nada malo. **

—**Eso dicen todos. A ver, explícame qué pasó. **

—**Pues mira, era un antro, la noche más prendida de un club de Vauxhall que se llama Strap... **

—**¡Un antro! ¿No te aburres de ellos? **

—**¡No me interrumpas!**

—**Vale, sigue.**

—**El caso es que fui con Ingrid y su compañera, y cuando estaba bailando se me acerca un chico y me empieza a besar; y supongo que..., vaya, que le seguí el rollo. **

—**¿Y te...? **

—**¿Qué? **

—**¿Te gustó? **

—**Estuvo bien. Un simple beso. Total, las bocas son bocas, ¿no? **

Solté una fuerte risotada.

—**Quinn, tienes alma de poeta. «Las bocas son bocas.» ¡Pero qué cosa más bonita! Precioso. ¿No es ****alguna canción de Whitney****? **

—**Tú ya me entiendes. **

—**Las bocas son bocas. Deberían grabarlo en tu lápida. ¿Y qué dijo Ingrid? **

—**Nada, se rio. No le molestó. De hecho le gustó bastante. ****—**Quinn se encogió de hombros, como de vuelta de todo**—****. Además, Ingrid es bisexual, o sea, que...**

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—**¡Cómo no va a ser bisexual! **

Quinn sonrió como si la bisexualidad de Ingrid hubiera sido idea suya.

—**Oye, que no pasa nada, ¿eh? A nuestra edad, lo normal es experimentar con la sexualidad. **

—**¿Ah, sí? Si es que nadie me dice nada y la verdad yo ya estoy "definida".**

—**Seguro que sí, lo sé, por Spike.**

—**Pensé que llegaría a más, pero no. **

—**Pues más vale que te pongas las pilas, Rach. Déjate de inhibiciones. **

—**Debo hacerte caso, eres experta en eso Q... ¿Y tú amigo del antro qué llevaba? **

—**Iba elegante, lucía bien y se llamaba Stewart. **

—**¿Y crees que se vuelvan a ver, tú y Stewart? **

—**Lo dudo. No era mi tipo. **

—**Tengo la impresión de que tu tipo es todo el mundo. **

—**Sólo fue un episodio pintoresco. ¿De qué te ríes? **

—**Es que eres taaaaan peculiar...**

—**Sigue. —**Advirtió**—. ¡Hey, mesero!**

—**¿Qué pasa, probarás de nuevo y ahora con el camarero? **

—**Intento que nos traigan otra copa. Te toca. Tu secreto. **

—**Huy, no, me rindo; con eso no puedo competir. **

—**¿Ningún rollo chica-chico? **

Sacudí la cabeza, resignada.

—**O sea, que nunca te ha atraído ninguno... **

—**No seas patética, Quinn, solo a veces pero no es para tanto. Bueno, ¿quieres que te cuente mi secreto o no? **

Llegó el camarero con un par de copas de aguardiente griego invitación de la casa, el tipo de bebida que sólo se puede regalar. Bebí un sorbito e hico una mueca. Después me apoyé suavemente la mejilla en una mano, sabiendo que era un gesto que insinuaba intimidad y un punto de embriaguez.

—**Un secreto. A ver, a ver...**

Me di golpecitos con el dedo en la mejilla. Podía contarle que le había mirado en la ducha, o que sabía lo de Melanie Tompson en Navidad, el masaje de pies que se había ido de las manos de la peor manera. Hasta podía decirle que en 1983 le había dado un beso a Polly Dawson en su dormitorio, pero era consciente de que entonces Quinn se pasaría la vida tomándome el pelo. Además, ya sabía lo que quería contar desde el principio de la velada. Mientras pensaba tocaban _Like a Prayer_, me humedecí los labios y puse una mirada sensual, junto con varios pequeños ajustes que, sumados, compusieron lo que consideraba mi mejor cara, la más atractiva, la que usaba para las fotos.

—**Cuando nos conocimos, en la universidad, antes de ser... amigas, vaya, estuve un poco enamorada de ti. Bueno, un poco no, perdidamente. Me duró muchísimo tiempo. Hasta escribía tonterías en versos.**

* * *

He aquí la segunda parte de **Las reglas del juego. **Espero les haya gustado, falta una tercera parte. POR FAVOR dejen su review, díganme que les pareció! Saludos


	6. Las reglas del juego - Parte III

Capítulo 6

_Las reglas del juego_

Parte III

_Coney Island, Nueva York_

—**¿En verso? ¿De verdad? **

—**No es que me enorgullezca.**

—**Ah, ya. Ya. ****—**Quinn se cruzó de brazos, los apoyó en el borde de la mesa y bajó la mirada**—****. Pues lo siento, Rach, pero eso no vale. **

—**¿Por qué no? **

—**Porque has dicho que tenía que ser algo que yo no supiera. **

Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Para mí fue un recordatorio más de su capacidad casi ilimitada de decepcionar.

—**¡Pero qué rabia me das! **

Le di un golpe con el dorso de la mano donde más le había quemado el sol.

—**¡Ay! **

—**¿Cómo lo sabías? **

—**Me lo dijo Kurt. **

—**Qué simpático es Kurt. **

—**Bueno, y ¿qué pasó? **

Miré el fondo de la copa.

—**Pues que es de esas cosas que se curan con el tiempo, supongo, como un herpes. **

—**No, en serio, ¿qué pasó? **

—**Que te conocí. Tú me curaste de ti. **

—**Lo digo de verdad. ¿Dónde están? **

—**Ya no existen. Los quemé hace años.** **—**Sintiéndome tonta y defraudada, bebí otra vez del vaso vacío**—****. Demasiado aguardiente. Tendríamos que irnos. **

Busqué al camarero con cara de agobiada, y Quinn también empezó a tener la sensación de estar haciéndose a la tonta. Con tantas cosas como podía haber dicho, ¿a qué venía tanta suficiencia y displicencia, tan poca generosidad? Ansiosa de encontrar la manera de congraciarse conmigo, me dio un empujoncito en la mano.

—**¿Qué, vamos a pasear? **

Titubeé.

—**Vale, vamos a pasear.**

Nos fuimos por la bahía, dejando atrás las casas a medio construir con las que el pueblo se extendía por la costa: una nueva urbanización para turistas que deploraron convencionalmente. Mientras hablábamos, resolví en silencio ser más sensata en el futuro. En el fondo, la audacia y la espontaneidad no iban con mi forma de ser. No me salían bien. El resultado nunca era el que esperaba. Mi confesión a Quinn me había dado la sensación de golpear con todas mis fuerzas una pelota, verla subir por los aires, y poco después, oír un ruido de cristales rotos. Resolví mantenerme serena y sobria durante el tiempo que nos quedaba juntas, y acordarme de las Reglas. Acordarme de Ingrid, la hermosa, desinhibida y bisexual Ingrid, que esperaba a Quinn en Los Ángeles. No más revelaciones inapropiadas. De momento no tenía más remedio que arrastrar aquella estúpida conversación por donde fuera, como un trozo de papel de váter pegado al talón.

Ya estábamos fuera del pueblo. Quinn me tomó la mano para que no se cayera al ir medio borrachas, dando tumbos, por las dunas secas, que aún conservaban el calor del sol; llegando al mar, donde la arena estaba húmeda y firme. Me percaté que Quinn aún me sostenía la mano.

—**Por cierto, ¿adónde vamos?** **—**pregunté, oyéndome hablar raro.

—**Yo a nadar. ¿Vienes? **

—**Estás mal de la cabeza. **

—**¡Venga! **

—**Me ahogaré. **

—**Qué va. Mira qué bonito. **

El mar estaba muy tranquilo y transparente, como un maravilloso acuario color jade, de un fulgor fosforescente; al tomarlo con las manos, seguro que tenía luz propia. Quinn ya se estaba quitando la blusa por la cabeza.

—**Venga, que así se nos pasa la borrachera. **

—**Es que no llevo el traje de ba**...** —**Me di cuenta de golpe**—****. Ah, ya lo entiendo.** **—**Me reí**—****. Ya veo lo que pasa.**

—**¿Qué? **

—**He caído con todas las de la ley, ¿eh? **

—**¿Qué? **

—**El viejo truco de bañarse desnudos. Emborrachas a una chica y buscas la extensión de agua que te quede más cerca. **

—**Pero qué censurada eres, Rachel. ¿Por qué eres tan censurada?**

—**Ve tú, que yo te espero. **

—**Vale, pero te arrepentirás. **

Ahora Quinn estaba de espaldas, quitándose la falda larga y floreada, y después la ropa interior.

—**¡Déjate los calzones! ****—**exclamé, mirando su espalda, larga y pálida, y su trasero blanco al irse con paso decidido hacia el mar**—****. ¡Que no estás en tu casa!**

Quinn se lanzó de cara a las olas. Yo me quedé dónde estaba, balanceándome sobre mis pies, con una sensación de soledad y absurdo. ¿No era precisamente una de las experiencias que anhelaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser más espontánea y atrevida? Si me daba miedo nadar sin bañador, ¿qué esperanzas tenía de decirle a algún día a Quinn que quería darle un beso? No había acabado de pensarlo y ya tenía las manos en el borde del vestido. Me lo quité por la cabeza de un solo movimiento. Después me quité la ropa interior y la arrojé por los aires de una patada, sin recogerla. Corrí hacia el borde del agua, riéndome y diciendo palabrotas.

Quinn, que ya no se atrevía a ir más lejos, estaba de puntillas, quitándose el agua de los ojos, contemplando el mar y preguntándose qué pasaría.

Llegué jadeando. De pronto me había dado cuenta de la translucidez del mar, y estaba buscando la manera de aguantarme en el agua con un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho.

—**¡O sea, que es esto! **

—**¿El qué? **

—**¡Bañarse desnuda! **

—**Sí. ¿Qué te parece? **

—**Está bien, supongo. Muy refrescante. ¿Ahora qué tengo que hacer, jugar con el agua, salpicarte, o qué? ****—**Ahuequé una mano y le tiré un poco de agua a la cara**—****. ¿Lo hago bien?**

Justo después la corriente la llevé hacía Quinn, sin que ella tuviera tiempo de contraatacar. Se quedó dónde estaba, con los pies plantados en el fondo. De pronto, después de evadir los chorros de agua que le lancé al rostro, me tomó, y nuestras piernas se enroscaron como dedos entrelazados. Los cuerpos se tocaron y volvimos a apartarnos, como dos bailarinas.

—**Qué cara más pensativa** **—**dije para romper el silencio**—****. ¡Oye, no te estarás meando en el agua! **

—**No... **

—**Pues ¿entonces? **

—**Pues que te quería decir que lo siento. Lo que he dicho antes... **

—**¿Cuándo? **

—**En el restaurante. Me quede sin palabras. **

—**No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrada. **

—**Y también que yo pensaba lo mismo. En esa época. Quiero decir, que me gustabas; «románticamente», quiero decir. No es que escribiera poemas, pero pensaba en ti; quiero decir, que pienso en ti, en las dos. Quiero decir, que me gustas. **

—**¿En serio? Ah... ¿En serio? Ya. Ah. Ya. **

Quería que la tierra me tragara en ese momento, justo cuando desalojé las ideas absurdas que tuve cuando le confesé eso, me había respondido lo que quería escuchar.

—**El problema que tengo es que... ****—**Quinn suspiró, y sonrió con un lado de la boca**—****. ¡Pues que supongo que me gusta casi todo el mundo! **

—**Ya ****—**fue lo único que pude decir.

—**... cualquiera, en serio. Voy por la calle y... es lo que has dicho tú de que mi tipo es todo el mundo. **

—**Pobrecita ****—**dije inexpresivamente.

—**Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que estuviera, que esté, preparada para... lo de novia y novia, ¿sabes? Creo que querríamos cosas diferentes. De una relación. **

—**¿Porque... eres hetero? **

—**Que estoy hablando en serio, Rach. **

—**¿Ah, sí? Nunca lo tengo claro. **

—**¿Estás enfadada conmigo? **

—**¡No! ¡Me da igual! Ya te he dicho que fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo... **

—**Ahora... ****—**Bajo el agua, sus manos buscaron mi cintura de ella y la tomó**—****. Ahora, que si quisieras divertirte un poco... **

—**¿Divertirme? **

—**Infringir las Reglas... **

—**¿Jugar al Scrabble? **

—**Ya me entiendes. Una aventurilla. Sólo ahora, de viaje, sin obligaciones, y sin decirle nada a Ingrid. Como un secreto entre las dos. Yo me apuntaría. Nada más. **

Hice un ruido gutural, con algo de risa y de gruñido. «Me apuntaría.» La sonrisa de Quinn era expectante, como la de un comercial ofreciendo una muy buena financiación. «Un secreto entre los dos», a añadir a muchos más, probablemente. Me acordé de una frase: las bocas son bocas.

Sólo podía hacer una cosa. Sin pensar en que estaba desnuda, salté fuera del agua y hundí la cabeza de Quinn en el mar con todo mi peso, manteniéndola dentro. Empecé a contar despacio.

Uno, dos, tres...

Creído, más que soberbio...

Cuatro, cinco, seis...

Y tú qué Rachel más tonta, qué tonta por gustarte una chica así, qué tonta por pensar que a ella le gustabas...

Siete, ocho, nueve...

Se mueve mucho. Lo mejor será dejarle salir y tomármelo a broma, tomármelo a broma...

Diez.

Le aparté las manos de la cabeza y la dejé saltar hacia la superficie. Quinn se reía, sacudiéndose el agua del pelo y de los ojos. Yo también me reí: un tenso «ja ja ja».

—**Supongo que eso es que no ****—**dijo ella finalmente, sonándose el agua salada de la nariz.

—**Me parece que sí. Creo que hace tiempo que se nos pasó el momento. **

—**Ah, bueno... ¿Estás segura? Porque yo creo que estaríamos mucho más tranquilas si nos lo quitáramos de encima. **

—**¿Quitárnoslo de encima? **

—**Bueno, es que creo que estaríamos más unidas. Como amigas. **

—**¿Te preocupa que no acostarnos juntos pueda estropear nuestra amistad? **

—**No me estoy expresando muy bien... **

—**Quinn, te entiendo perfectamente. Eso es lo malo. **

—**Si te da miedo Ingrid... **

—**No es que me dé miedo, es que no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo sólo para que podamos decir que lo hemos hecho. Tampoco pienso hacerlo si lo primero que dices tú después es «no se lo digas a nadie, por favor», o «vamos a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada». ¡Si tienes que mantener algo en secreto, es que no deberías hacerlo, para empezar! **

Quinn, sin embargo, ya no me miraba; miraba hacia la playa, contrayendo los párpados. Yo me giré justo a tiempo para ver que alguien bajito y delgado corría por la arena a gran velocidad, llevando victoriosamente algo sobre la cabeza, como una bandera conquistada: ropa.

—**¡EEEEEHH! ****—**gritó Quinn, lanzándose hacia la orilla y berreando con la boca llena de agua.

Llegó a la playa con unas zancadas asombrosas, levantando mucho las rodillas, para correr con todas sus fuerzas tras el ladrón que había robado la ropa.

Cuando volvió, rabiando y sin respiración, yo estaba sentada en la playa esperándole, vestida y un poco ebria. Por alguna razón, se habían llevado la ropa de ella solamente, la mía estaba intacta, salvo los calzoncillos, esos si se los llevó.

—**¿Has encontrado algo? **

—**¡No! ¡Nada! ****—**dijo ella trágicamente**—****. Hay que joderse.**

Hizo falta algo de brisa para recordarle que estaba desnuda. Se puso una mano entre las piernas, enfadada.

—**¿Se ha llevado tu cartera? ****—**pregunté, con un rictus de seriedad pegado a la cara.

—**No, sólo un poco de dinero; no sé, unos diez o quince billetes. Qué cabrón. **

—**Bueno, supongo que es uno de los peligros de bañarse desnuda ****—**mascullé, con un temblor en las comisuras de la boca.

—**Lo que me jode es la falda. ¡Eran de Helmut Lang! Y los calzoncillos, de Prada. Treinta billetes, los putos calzoncillos. ¿Qué te pasa? ****—**Yo no podía hablar de la risa**—****. ¡No tiene gracia, Rach! ¡Acaban de robarme! **

—**Ya lo sé. Perdona... **

—**¡Eran de Helmut Lang, Rach! **

—**¡Ya lo sé! Es que... así, tan enfadada, y... sin ropa... **

Me puse en cuclillas y apoyé los puños y la frente en la arena, hasta que me caí de lado.

—**Ya vale, Rach. No tiene gracia. ¿Rachel? ¡Rachel! ¡Para ya! **

Cuando por fin pude levantarme, caminamos un poco en silencio por la playa. De pronto Quinn estaba fría y reservada. Yo me adelante discretamente, mirando la arena, e intentando aguantarme.

—**Hay que ser muy cabrón para robarle los calzoncillos a una chica****—**murmuraba Quinn**—****. ¿Sabes qué voy a hacer para encontrarle, al desgraciado ese? ¡Pues buscar al único cabrón masturbándose oliendo los calzoncillos!**

Volví a tirarme por la arena, con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

En vista de que la búsqueda no daba resultado, peinamos la playa en busca de ropa de emergencia. Encontré un saco de plástico azul resistente. Quinn se lo puso delicadamente en la cintura, como una minifalda, mientras yo le proponía hacer dos agujeros y convertirlo en un pichi, y hecha la propuesta, volví a derrumbarme.

De vuelta pasamos por el puerto.

—**Hay mucha más gente de lo que me esperaba ****—**le dije.

Quinn compuso sus facciones para que pareciera que se cachondeaba de sí misma, y pasó al lado de las mesas del bar sin girar la cabeza, ignorando los silbidos.

Le duró el mal humor todo el camino. Luego, en la habitación, fue como si compartir cama hubiera perdido toda su importancia.

Fui a cambiarme al baño. Al salir, con una vieja camiseta gris, la falda de plástico azul estaba al pie de la cama, tirado por el suelo.

—**Deberías colgarlo ****—**dije, empujándolo con el pie**—****. Se te arrugará. **

—**Ja ****—**dijo Quinn, tumbada en la cama con nuevos calzoncillos.

—**¿Son éstos? **

—**¿El qué? **

—**Los famosos calzoncillos de treinta billetes. ¿Qué pasa, que están forrados de armiño? **

—**Vamos a dormir, ¿vale? ¿Qué lado? **

—**Éste. **

Nos dimos la espalda, en paralelo. Yo disfruté con el contacto de las sábanas blancas y frías en la piel irritada.

—**Qué día más bueno ****—**espeté.

—**Menos el final ****—**masculló ella.

Me volteé a mirarle: la cara de perfil, malhumorada, contemplando el techo. Le empujé un poco el pie con el mío.

—**Sólo es una blusa y unos calzoncillos. Ya te compraré unos nuevos que estén bien. Un **_**pack **_**de tres calzoncillos de algodón. **

Quinn resopló. Le tomé la mano por debajo de la sábana y se la apreté con fuerza, hasta que ella giró la cabeza para mirarme.

—**En serio, Q ****—**dije sonriendo**—****. Me alegro mucho de estar aquí. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien. **

—**Sí, yo también ****—**masculló.

—**Ocho días más ****—**dije.

—**Ocho días más. **

—**¿Te ves capaz de aguantarlo? **

—**Ya veremos. ****—**Quinn sonrió afectuosamente. Para bien o para mal, volvía a ser todo como antes**—****. Bueno, esta noche ¿cuántas reglas hemos infringido?**

—**La Uno, la Dos y la Cuatro. **

—**Pero al menos no hemos jugado al Scrabble. **

—**Ya habrá tiempo mañana.**

Levanté una mano por encima de la cabeza, apagué la luz y me acosté de lado, dándole la espalda. Era todo como antes. No supe muy bien cómo tomármelo. Al principio me preocupó no poder dormir, por estar pensando en el día, pero no tardé en sentir con gran alivio que me vencía el sueño, deslizándome por las venas como un anestésico.

Sentí la cama moverse, lo que me indicó que se había girado. Lo cálido de su cuerpo me abrazaba, su mano apretaba mi cintura y sentí su respiración en mi nuca. Recordé aquel primer día en la que la conocí.

—**Buenas noches, Rach ****—**murmuró ella, mientras aún podía hablar.

—**Buenas noches, Q. ****—**contesté; pero ya no le oía.

Quedan ocho días **—**pensé**—**. Ocho días enteros. En ocho días podía pasar casi de todo. Y esa vez, estaba completamente segura que si la volvería a ver.

* * *

He aquí la tercera y última parte de **Las reglas del juego. **Espero les hayan gustado tanto como a mí y gracias por sus reviews, me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció. Perdonen si me demoro en actualizar, pero tengo muchísimo que estudiar. Nos vemos la próxima semana con un capítulo nuevo.


	7. Sentido del humor

Capítulo 7

_Sentido del humor_

30 DE JULIO DE 1997

_Manhattan, Nueva York_

Como bien, y bebo con moderación. Últimamente duermo mis buenas ocho horas, y me despierto yo sola sin problemas, justo antes de las seis y media. Entonces me bebo un gran vaso de agua: los primeros 250 ml de mi litro y medio diario, servidos de una jarra recién comprada, en un vaso a juego que recibe un haz de luz matutina al lado de su cama doble, limpia y caliente. Una jarra. Poseo una jarra. Apenas puedo crearme que sea verdad.

También tengo muebles en propiedad. Veintisiete años son demasiados para hacer vida de estudiante. Ahora soy dueña de mi propia cama, grande, de hierro forjado y mimbre, comprada durante las rebajas de verano en una tienda de mobiliario. Es el modelo Tahití, y ocupa todo el dormitorio de mi piso. El edredón es de plumón de oca, y las sábanas, de algodón egipcio, que, según me informó la vendedora, es el mejor algodón que se conoce; todo ello representa una nueva época de orden, independencia y madurez. Los domingos por la mañana me tumbo a solas en la Tahití, como si fuera una balsa, y escucho _Porgy and Bess_, Mazzy Star, el Tom Waits de antes y un LP de las suites para violonchelo de Bach, con los chasquidos entrañables del vinilo. Bebo litros de café, y escribo pequeñas observaciones e ideas para relatos con mi mejor pluma, en páginas blanco lino de cuadernos caros. Los escritores de verdad, los que lo son de nacimiento, garabatean en trozos de basura, en el dorso de billetes de autobús, en las paredes de las celdas... Yo, con un gramaje menor de 120, ya no sé qué hacer.

Otras veces, en cambio, me paso horas escribiendo tan feliz, como si las palabras estuvieran allí desde siempre, satisfechas y solas en su piso de un solo dormitorio. Sola, pero no porque me sienta así, o casi nunca. Salgo cuatro noches por semana, y si quisiera, podría salir más. Conservo mis viejas amistades, y también tengo otras nuevas, entre mis compañeros de clase de la Facultad de Pedagogía. Los fines de semana aprovecho a fondo las guías del ocio, todo menos la sección de salir de noche, que con mi jerga es como si estuviera escrita en rúnico. Tengo la sospecha de que no bailaré nunca jamás en sostén en una sala llena de espuma.

Suena el radio despertador, pero me doy el lujo de quedarme en la cama, escuchando las noticias. John Smith tiene problemas con los sindicatos. Para mí es un desgarro, porque me gusta John Smith; parece buena persona, sabio, como un director de colegio. Hasta su nombre hace pensar en firmes principios de hombre del pueblo.

A mis veintisiete años, me pregunto si no me estaré haciendo mayor. Antes estaba orgullosa de no querer ver los dos lados de una discusión, pero ahora cada vez acepto más que todo es más ambiguo y complejo de lo que le parecía. Está claro que no entiendo las siguientes dos noticias, que son sobre el Tratado de Maastricht y la guerra en Yugoslavia. ¿No debería tener opinión, tomar partido, boicotear algo? Al menos con el _apartheid _tenías las cosas claras. Ahora hay guerra en Europa, y yo, personalmente, no he hecho nada en absoluto para remediarlo. Demasiado ocupada comprando muebles. Desazonada, me quito de encima el nuevo edredón y, encajonándome en el minúsculo pasillo que forman el lado de la cama y las paredes, avanzo de lado hacia el vestíbulo, para entrar en un baño diminuto, en el que nunca tengo que esperar, puesto que vivo sola. Tiro la camiseta en la cesta de mimbre de la ropa sucia, me pongo las gafas de siempre y me planto desnuda ante el espejo, echando los hombros hacia atrás. Podría ser peor, pienso, y entro en la ducha.

Desayuno mirando por la ventana. El piso es un sexto de un edificio de época, hecho de ladrillo rojo, con vistas a un bloque de ladrillo idéntico, también de época. A mí no me gusta especialmente mi calle: muy venida a menos, y provisional, como vivir en el cuarto de invitados de Nueva York. Por otro lado, me pago una locura por vivir sola en un piso. Es posible que tenga que mudarme a algo más barato cuando me salga mi primer trabajo como profesora, pero de momento me encanta estar tan lejos de los antros.

Y es que ya no me da vergüenza la manera de como vivo. Hasta he dejado que me visite mi madre: Shelby ocupando la Tahití, mientras yo dormía en el sofá. Durante tres conflictivos años, no se cansó de hacerme comentarios sobre la mezcla étnica de Nueva York y lo que valía una taza de té, y aunque no haya llegado a manifestar en voz alta que le parece bien mi nuevo estilo de vida, al menos mi madre ya no me insinúa que vuelva a Lima, a trabajar en la compañía del gas.

Claro que pareja sigue sin haberla, pero tampoco me importa. De vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, digamos que un domingo de lluvia a las cuatro de la tarde, me da un ataque de pánico, y casi me deja sin aliento la soledad. He tomado una o dos veces el teléfono para asegurarme de que no esté estropeado. A veces pienso en lo bonito que sería que me despertase de noche una llamada: «toma un taxi ahora mismo», o «tengo que verte, tenemos que hablar». Pero en mis mejores momentos me siento como un personaje de novela de Muriel Spark: independiente, aficionada a la lectura, de inteligencia viva y secretamente romántica. A mis veintisiete años, tengo una doble especialidad en Filología e Historia, una cama nueva, un piso de salón y dormitorio en Nueva York, muchas amistades y un posgrado en Pedagogía. Si salgo bien la entrevista de hoy, tendré trabajo como profesora de lengua y teatro, temas que conozco, y que me encantan. Estoy en el umbral de una nueva carrera como profesora que estimula a sus alumnos, y por fin hay un poco de orden en mi vida.

Y también hay una cita.

A las 19.00 horas, me miro por última vez en el espejo para comprobar que no parezca que haya hecho un esfuerzo. El espejo está precariamente apoyado en la pared, y aunque sea consciente de que me achaparra, con un efecto como de galería de espejos, chasqueo la lengua al verme las caderas, y las piernas cortas por debajo de la falda vaquera. Hace demasiado calor para llevar mallas; aun así me las pongo, porque no soporto verme las rodillas rojas y peladas. El pelo, recién lavado y con una fragancia que se llama «Frutos del bosque», se ha escalado por sí solo. Me doy unos toques con las puntas de los dedos para alinearlos lo suficiente, luego uso el meñique para quitarme manchas de pintalabios del borde de la boca. Tengo los labios muy rojos. Me pregunto si no habré exagerado. A fin de cuentas, lo más probable es que no pase nada, y que vuelva a las diez y media. Me acabo un vodka con tónica grande, cuya reacción metálica con la pasta de dientes me arranca una mueca. Tomo las llaves, las pongo en mi mejor bolso.

Suena el teléfono.

No lo escucho hasta haber recorrido la mitad del pasillo, frio y oscuro. Me detuve un momento para pensar si en realidad debería regresar y ver de quien se trataba, pero me negué después de unos cuantos segundos.

* * *

—¿Quieren beber algo? —preguntó el camarero.

—Pues mire, creo que me tomaría un vodka con tónica. —respondí.

—¿Doble? —dijo el camarero, tentándome a gastar aún más.

Cuando miré a Scott, le vi una chispa de pánico en la cara.

—¿Es una imprudencia? —pregunté.

—No, no.

—¡Pues venga, uno doble!

—¿Y usted, señor?

—Yo espero al vino, gracias.

—¿Agua mineral?

—¡DEL GRIFO! —bramó Scott. Luego añadió, más calmado—: Del grifo está bien; bueno, si tú...

—Del grifo está bien. —le tranquilicé con una sonrisa. El camarero se fue—. Por cierto, no hace falta decirlo, pero esta noche pagamos a medias, ¿eh? Y no discutas. ¡Que estamos en 1996, hombre!

—¡Pero si eres estudiante, Rach!

—Ya no. ¡Ahora soy profesora titulada! Hoy he tenido la primera entrevista de trabajo.

—¿Y qué tal?

—¡Muy, muy bien!

—Felicidades, Rach, me alegro mucho.

Scott se arrojó sobre la mesa para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Scott fue muy extraño, era todo un caballero, pero su imagen de chico malo en el cual lo conocí la primera vez se había esfumado, como si solo hubiese pretendido serlo, ahora, por el contrario, quería ser humorista, y practicaba conmigo. Y, era uno de esos casos en los que te das cuenta de que por mucho que queramos las cosas, no siempre nacemos con el talento.

Chiste a chiste, fui perdiendo esperanzas de cara a la velada.

Al menos en el cine Scott tenía los Revels y las escenas cómicas para distraerse, mientras que allá, cara a cara, todo era verborrea compulsiva. Todos mis compañeros del curso de adaptación pedagógica eran chistosos profesionales, sobre todo en el pub, después de unas cervezas; y aunque yo lo encontrase exasperante, también me daba cuenta de que lo fomentaba: ellas sentadas y risueñas, y ellos haciendo trucos con cerillas y pegando rollos sobre programas infantiles u olvidadas chucherías de los setenta. La enfermedad de los Peta Zetas, el desquiciante cabaret _non-stop _de los chicos en los pubs.

Me bebí el vodka. Scott ya tenía la carta de vinos, y estaba en pleno numerito sobre el esnobismo de aquel mundo: «una voluptuosa invasión de incendio en el bosque, con notas explosivas de manzana al _toffee_», etcétera. Aquella escena, el Do mayor del humorista aficionado, tenía el potencial de ser infinita. Me distraje intentando imaginarme a un hombre teórico, una figura imaginaria que me limitase a mirar la carta de vinos sin montar el espectáculo, y pidiera uno sin pretensiones, pero con autoridad.

—... aromas de ganchitos de beicon ahumado con un fondo suculento de jirafa...

Me está aturdiendo a risas, pensé. Supongo que podría interrumpirle, o tirarle un panecillo, pero se los ha comido todos. Miré a los demás comensales, todos en plena actuación, y pensé: ¿ya está? ¿El amor romántico se reduce a esto, a una demostración de talento? Cena, acuéstate conmigo, enamórate y te prometo años y años de material de primera como el que estás oyendo.

—¿... imaginas que vendieran así la cerveza? —Acento de Glasgow—: «Nuestra Especial es de paladar sabroso, con francos matices de barrio popular, carro de la compra viejo y deterioro urbano. ¡Es ideal para la violencia doméstica!»

Me pregunté de dónde salía la falacia de que los hombres graciosos tienen algo irresistible. Lo más irritante de toda esa locuacidad era que Scott me caía bien, y que sus expectativas iniciales eran bastante altas, con cierta ilusión por volver a verle; a él, que ahora decía...

—... nuestro zumo de naranja es de color naranja, con un fondo muy marcado de naranjas...

Bueno, ya está bien.

—... ordeñada, no, sonsacada de ubres de vacas, la leche reserva 1989 se caracteriza por su lechosidad...

—Scott...

—¿Qué?

—¿Te puedes callar?

Siguió un silencio, en el que Scott puso cara de ofendido, y me sentí violenta. Debía de haber sido el vodka doble. Intenté arreglarlo diciendo en voz alta:

—¿Y si pedimos un Valpolicella, y ya está?

Él consultó la carta.

—Moras y vainilla, pone aquí.

—¿Puede ser que lo hayan escrito porque es un vino que sabe un poco a moras y vainilla?

—¿A ti te gustan las moras y la vainilla?

—Me encantan.

Una mirada de reojo al precio.

—¡Pues lo pedimos!

Menos mal que a partir de ese momento la cosa empezó a mejorar un poco.

Hablamos de los viejos tiempos, hacía ya tres largos años. Cenó sopa, y después pescado, mientras que Scott, que se había decidido por un surtido de hidratos de carbono, empezó con un enorme cuenco de pasta con carne, sobre la que hizo nevar parmesano hasta enterrarla. Sumada al vino tinto, le serenó un poco. También yo me había relajado; de hecho, no andaba muy lejos de la borrachera. ¿Y por qué no? ¿No me lo merecía? Había dedicado los últimos diez meses a trabajar mucho en algo en lo que creía, y aunque algunas de las prácticas hubieran sido francamente aterradoras, era lo bastante lúcida como para darme cuenta de que lo hacía bien. Del mismo parecer habían sido en la entrevista de la tarde, evidentemente, visto cómo asentía y sonreía con aprobación el director. Aunque yo no me atreviese a decirlo en voz alta, sabía que el puesto ya era mío.

Scott le sirvió lo que quedaba de vino.

—¿Cómo va la carrera de humorista? —pregunté.

–Bien, bien. Tengo unos bolos de improvisación donde se hace todo sobre la marcha, imprevisible al cien por cien. ¡A veces no les hago ninguna gracia! Aunque supongo que es la emoción que tiene improvisar, ¿no?

No estaba segura de que fuera así, pero asentí con la cabeza.

—También tengo un bolo los jueves por la noche en el Don Risas de Manhattan, cerca de ti. Es un poco más incisivo, más de temas. Como lo de Bill Hicks con los anuncios, ¿sabes? Los típicos anuncios tontos de la tele...

Volvió a hacer el numerito. Dejé mi sonrisa en fotograma parado. Mejor no decírselo, porque le habría matado, pero desde que le conocía, Scott me había hecho reír dos veces, una de ellas al caerse por la escalera del sótano. Era un hombre con mucho sentido del humor, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía ninguna gracia. A diferencia de Quinn. A Quinn no le interesaban para nada los chistes; probablemente el sentido del humor le pareciese un poco violento y no muy en la onda, como la conciencia política, pero en su compañía yo me reía todo el rato, a veces histéricamente, hasta mearse un poco encima. Durante las vacaciones en Coney Island me había reído diez días seguidos. Me pregunté dónde estaría Quinn en aquel momento.

—¿Y qué, le has visto por la tele? —dijo Scott.

Di un respingo, como si m3 hubieran pillado.

—¿A quién?

—A tu amiga Quinn, en aquella tontería de programa.

—A veces; si está puesto, vamos.

—¿Y ella cómo está?

—Ah, muy bien, como siempre; bueno, un poco chalada, si quieres que te diga la verdad; un poco desquiciada. Tiene a su madre enferma, y bueno... no se lo está tomando muy bien.

—Cuánto lo siento. —Scott puso cara de preocupación, buscando la manera de cambiar de tema; no por insensibilidad, sino porque no quería que le estropease la velada la enfermedad de alguien a quien no conocía—. ¿Hablan mucho?

—No la veo mucho. Con tantos compromisos de la tele, y tantas novias...

—Ahora ¿con quién sale?

—Ni idea. Son como los peces que te compras en las ferias: no tiene sentido ponerles nombre, porque nunca duran mucho. —No era la primera vez que lo decía. Creí que a Scott le gustó la frase, pero se quedó muy serio—. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Supongo que es que nunca me cayó muy bien.

—Ya me acuerdo.

—Y eso que me esforzaba.

—Bueno, no te lo tomes como nada personal. Es que no sabe tratar con hombres. No le ve sentido.

—La verdad es que siempre me daba la impresión...

—¿De qué?

—De que te traía un poco rara...

Cuando llegaron los segundos _brandies_, ya no podía discutirse que estuvieramos borrachos. Parecía borracho todo el restaurante, incluido el pianista canoso, que se enredaba con las teclas al tocar su canción.

—Es en un instituto grande del norte de Nueva York, para dar lengua y literatura, y un poco de teatro. Un colegio hermoso, con mezcla de verdad, no de esos de las afueras donde se pasan el día tratándote de usted. Vaya, que los niños son un poco conflictivos, pero no pasa nada. A esa edad es como se tiene que ser. Bueno, lo digo ahora. Luego seguro que se me comen viva. —Di vueltas al brandy en la copa como había visto en las películas—. Me veo sentada al borde de la mesa, explicando que Shakespeare fue el primer rapero, o algo así, y un montón de niños mirándome con la boca abierta, hipnotizados. Como si me imaginara en andas sobre hombros jóvenes y exaltados. Será como me mueva por todo el colegio, por el aparcamiento, el comedor... Iré por todas partes a hombros de chicos que me adoren. Una profesora de esos de _carpe diem_.

—Perdona, ¿profesoras de qué?

—De _carpe diem_.

—_¿Carpe...? _

—¡Sí, hombre, aprovecha el día!

—¿Quiere decir eso? ¡Yo creía que era aprovecha la carpeta!

Solté un educado hipido de risa, que Scott se tomó como un pistoletazo de salida.

—¡Ahí fue donde me equivoqué! Si llego a saberlo, ¡qué diferente habría sido el colegio! ¡Uau! Tantos años llenando de papeles...

Ya estaba bien.

—No lo hagas, Scott —dije bruscamente.

—¿El qué?

—Ponerte a actuar. No hace falta, ¿sabes? —Scott puso cara de ofendido. Arrepentida de mi tono, me incliné para tomarle la mano por encima de la mesa—. Sólo lo digo porque no hace falta que estés todo el rato observando, o haciendo comentarios ingeniosos, o contando chistes. Esto no es una improvisación, Scott; sólo es... pues eso, hablar y escuchar.

—Perdona, es que...

—No, si no eres sólo tú; son todos los hombres, que se la pasan el día haciendo el numerito. Anda que... ¡No sé lo que daría por alguien que sólo hablase y escuchase! —Era consciente de estar hablando demasiado, pero me arrastraba mi propio ímpetu—. Es que no entiendo qué falta hace. Esto no es ninguna prueba.

—Bueno, un poco sí, ¿no?

—Para mí no. No tiene por qué serlo.

—Perdona.

—Y no te disculpes todo el rato.

—Ah. Vale.

Scott se quedó un momento callado. Ahora la que tenía ganas de disculparse era yo. Hacía mal en decir lo que pensaba. Nunca servía de nada decir lo que se pienso. Justo cuando iba a disculparme, Scott suspiró y se apoyó la mejilla en el puño.

—Yo creo que es porque cuando vas al colegio, y no eres especialmente listo, guapo, simpático o lo que sea, si un día dices algo y se ríen... pues te aferras a eso, ¿no? Piensas: corro raro, tengo la cara grande y de tonto, los muslos gordos, y no le gusto a nadie, pero al menos puedo hacer reír a la gente. Y es una sensación tan agradable, hacer reír a alguien, que luego igual se crea un poco de dependencia. Parece que si no haces gracia ya no eres... nada. —Estaba mirando la mesa. Mientras formaba una pequeña pirámide de migas con las puntas de los dedos, dijo—: De hecho, pensaba que quizá lo supieras por experiencia.

Me puse una mano en el pecho.

—¿Yo?

—Lo de actuar.

—Yo no actúo.

—Lo de los peces de las ferias ya lo habías dicho antes.

—No, lo... ¿y qué?

—Pues que creo que nos parecemos. En algunos casos.

Mi primera reacción fue ofenderme. Mentira, tuve ganas de decir; qué idea tan absurda; pero Scott me estaba sonriendo tan... ¿qué palabra era? Cariñosamente... Por otro lado, quizá hubiera estado un poco dura. Preferí encogerme de hombros.

—Aunque no me lo creo.

—¿El qué?

—Que no le gustaras a nadie.

Scott puso una voz cómica, nasal.

—Las pruebas documentales parecen indicar lo contrario.

—Yo estoy aquí, ¿no? —Silencio. Decididamente, había bebido demasiado. Ahora era yo la que jugaba con las migas de la mesa—. Por cierto, estaba pensando que en los últimos tiempos has mejorado mucho de imagen.

Scott se cogió la barriga con las manos.

—Es que he estado comiendo mucho.

Yo me reí con naturalidad. Después lo miré y llegué a la conclusión de que en el fondo no estaba mal de cara; no era una carita de niñato guapo, sino de hombre como Dios manda. Ya sabía que después de pagar la cuenta Scott intentaría darme un beso, y yo, esta vez, me dejaría.

—Nos tendríamos que ir —dije.

—Voy a pedir la cuenta. —Scott me hizo al camarero la señal de firmar—. Es curiosa esta mímica que hace todo el mundo, ¿no? Me gustaría saber a quién se le ocurrió.

—Scott...

—¿Qué? Perdona. Perdona.

Cumpliendo mi promesa, dividimos la cuenta a partes iguales. A la salida, Scott abrió la puerta y me dio una patada a la vez, para parecer que se había dado un golpe en la cara.

—Un poco de humor físico.

Fuera se había formado una densa cortina de nubes negras y moradas. El viento cálido tenía el regusto férreo que anuncia las tormentas. Cruzando la plaza hacia el norte, a mí no me molestó el mareo, ni el sabor a brandy, sino todo lo contrario. Siempre había odiado todo eso, pero aquella noche me pareció bien, del mismo modo que me pareció bien, y natural, ir del brazo de aquel hombre siempre tan amable e interesado por mí, aunque llevase la chaqueta al hombro, tomada por la tira del cuello. Al mirar hacia arriba, lo vi ceñudo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté, apretándole el brazo con el mío.

—No, nada, es que tengo la impresión de haberlo estropeado un poco, la verdad. Poniéndome nervioso, esforzándome demasiado, haciendo comentarios tontos... ¿Sabes lo peor de ser humorista de monólogos?

—¿La ropa?

—Que la gente siempre espera que estés actuando. Está todo el rato buscando ri...

Para cambiar de tema, entre otras cosas, le puse las manos en los hombros y lo usé como apoyo para ponerme de puntillas y darle un beso. Tenía la boca húmeda, pero caliente.

—Mora y vainilla —murmuré con los labios en los de Scott, aunque en realidad supiera a parmesano y alcohol.

Le dio igual. Él se rio en mitad del beso. Apoyé los talones en el suelo y lo miré, tomándole la cara. Parecía a punto de llorar de gratitud. Estuve contenta de haberlo hecho.

—Rachel Berry, ¿te puedo decir...? —Scott me miró con gran solemnidad—. Creo que eres la bomba.

—Tú siempre tan divino –dije.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la estación? —dijo Scott—. O...

—¿Qué?

—También podemos ir a mi casa quedarte ahí a dormir, para que se nos pase el vino. Los dos acurrucados, y ya está...

—Acurrucados.

—Sí, acurrucados, abrazados. O ni siquiera eso. Si quieres nos pasamos toda la noche tiesos de vergüenza.

Sonreí. Él también, esperanzado.

* * *

«... deja tu mensaje después de la señal y te contestaré en cuanto pueda.»

19:05 p.m. _*Hola, Rachel, soy Quinn. Estoy en una estación de tren, cerca de casa. Vengo de casa de mi madre, y me la he pasado terrible, está muy enferma, el cáncer sigue avanzando. No sé en qué pensaba cuando fui a visitarla y tenía la cruda de la noche anterior, mi padre me ha sacado y mi madre está muy mal y quería saber qué hacías esta noche. ¡Tengo entradas para el estreno de __La boda de mi mejor amigo__! Bueno, de hecho creo que ya no estamos a tiempo, pero ¿y la fiesta de después? ¿Tú y yo juntas? Perdona, es que hablo por hablar, por si estuvieras en casa. Toma el teléfono, Rachel. Tómalo tómalo tómalo tómalo. ¿No? Vale, ahora me acuerdo: era la noche de la cita, ¿no? Tú cita __sexy__. Bueno, pues... que te diviertas. Llámame al volver a casa, si es que vuelves. Explícame cómo ha ido. Ahora en serio: llámame en cuanto puedas.*_

20:23 _*No te creerías la mierda de día que he tenido Rach. Acabo de hacer algo fatal, fatal. Te llamo mañana. ¡Quiero saberlo todo! Rompecorazones...*_

21:00 p.m. _*Hola, Rach. Soy yo otra vez. Ya sé que has salido con el Risas, pero sólo quería decirte que cuando vuelvas, suponiendo que estés sola, he decidido que al final no iré al estreno. Me quedaré toda la noche en casa. Si quieres venir... Vaya, que me gustaría. Yo te pago el taxi, y te podrías quedar a dormir. Pues eso. Cuando vuelvas, sea la hora que sea, llámame y toma un taxi. Ya está. Hasta luego, espero. Besos, y todo eso. Adiós, Rach. Adiós_.*

21:30 p.m. _*¡Otra vez yo! Nada, sólo para ver si estabas. Un poco borracha, la verdad. Un poco sentimental. Eres de lo que no hay, Rachel Berry. Estaría bien verte. Llama cuando llegues. ¿Qué más quería decir? Nada, sólo que eres de lo que no hay. Pues eso. Cuando llegues. Llámame. Dame una llamada_.*

22:30 p.m. _*Adivina quién soy. Las diez y media. ¿Dónde estás a estas horas, tonta? Bueno, nada. Llámame a la hora que sea, que yo de aquí no me muevo. Adiós. Adiós_.*

23:20 p.m. *_Me siento fatal, te necesito. No puedo dejar de sentirme como la persona más patética del mundo y me gustaría hablar con alguien. No, no con alguien, contigo…*_

* * *

Hola, espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, es algo diferente, casi no hubo interacción entre ellas pero es muy importante para la historia. Igual quería agradecerles a mis lectoras que me apoyan con su review en cada capítulo, en verdad no sé cómo agradecerles a Pao, Carolina, Fuckbray, Rofau y algunas que no recuerdo por ahora.

Igual, si eres nueva, quiero invitarte a dejar tu opinión, porque son mis ganas de seguir. ¡Saludos!


	8. Espectáculo

Capítulo 8

30 DE JULIO DE 1998

_Manhattan, Nueva York_

Retrato en carmesí

(novela)

por R. B. Berry

Capítulo 1

La inspectora jefe Penny Nosecuántos ya había visto varios asesinatos, pero ninguno tan... como aquél.

—¿Han movido el cadáver? —soltó a bocajarro.

* * *

En la pantalla del procesador de textos, las palabras brillaban verdes como la bilis: el fruto de toda una mañana de trabajo. Sentada en el minúsculo pupitre de colegio del minúsculo cuarto trasero del minúsculo piso nuevo, leí las palabras y las releí, mientras el calentador de inmersión hacía gárgaras burlonas a mis espaldas.

Aquellas palabras, las de la pantalla, representaban mi último proyecto, una serie de novelas policiacas comerciales, y discretamente feministas. A los once años me había leído todo Agatha Christie, y más tarde, mucho Chandler y James M. Cain. No veía motivos para no tratar de escribir algo intermedio. Sin embargo, estaba descubriendo una vez más que leer y escribir no eran lo mismo. No podías impregnarte, y exprimirlo otra vez. No se me ocurría ningún nombre para la detective, y menos aún un argumento coherente y original. Hasta el seudónimo era malo: ¿R.B. Berry? Me pregunté si no estaría condenada a ser de los que se pasan toda la vida intentando cosas. Había intentado tocar en un grupo, escribir obras de teatro y libros infantiles, ser actriz y encontrar trabajo en el sector editorial. Quizá la novela negra fuera otro proyecto fracasado como el trapecio, el budismo y el español. Usé la herramienta de contar palabras del ordenador. Treinta y cinco, incluida la página de título y la birria de seudónimo. Gemí y, levantando la palanca hidráulica del lado de la silla de oficina, me hundí un poco más hacia la alfombra.

Llamaron a la puerta, de contrachapado.

—Una tacita de té _pa _la señora? —dijo Scott.

—No, gracias, amor.

—¿Una rica torta? — Ahora, con acento escocés.

—¿... una torta? ¿Para tener algo en la barriga esta noche?

«Esta noche.» Allí estaba. Cuando Scott hacía una demostración dialectal, a menudo era porque algo le rondaba la cabeza, algo que no podía decir con voz natural.

—Qué gran noche la de hoy. De marcha con el as de la pantalla.

Decidí ignorar el comentario, pero Scott no me lo ponía fácil. Con la barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza, leyó lo que ponía en la pantalla.

—_Retrato en carmesí_...

Tapé la pantalla con la mano.

—No leas por encima de mi hombro, por favor.

—R.B. Berry. ¿Quién es R.B. Berry?

—Mi seudónimo. Scott...

—Si alguna vez quieres que lo lea...

—¿Por qué ibas a querer leerlo? Si es una porquería.

—Tú nunca haces porquerías.

—Pues esto lo es.

Aparté la cabeza, apagué el monitor, y supe sin girarme que Scott había puesto su cara de perro apaleado. Con Scott me pasaba demasiado a menudo: iba y venía de la irritación a los remordimientos.

—¡Perdona! —dije, tomándole la mano por los dedos, y sacudiéndola.

Él me dio un beso en la coronilla, y dijo con la boca en mi pelo:

—Descuida.

Dicho lo cual, se fue: la clásica técnica de la huida. Decidida a no ceder de inmediato, ajusté la puerta, volví a encender el monitor, cerré el archivo y lo arrastré al icono de la papelera. Un sonido electrónico de papel arrugado: el sonido de escribir.

El pitido del detector de humos indicó que Scott estaba cocinando. Me levanté y seguí por el pasillo el olor a mantequilla quemada, hasta llegar a la cocina-comedor, que no era una sala independiente, sino sólo el rincón más grasiento de la sala habíamos comprado juntos. No había estado muy segura de la compra; me parecía de esos sitios donde llaman a la policía, pero Scott había acabado por vencer mi resistencia. En suma, habíamos rascado los bolsillos para pagar la entrada, y nos habíamos comprado algunos libros sobre interiorismo, como el que enseñaba a pintar contrachapado para que pareciese mármol italiano.

Scott estaba en la cocina, dentro de una columna de sol y humo, dándome su ancha espalda, que miré desde la puerta, fijándome en la camiseta gris de siempre, llena de agujeros, y en los centímetros de calzoncillo que asomaban por encima de los pantalones de chándal. Al leer las palabras Calvin Klein contra el pelo marrón de la base de la espalda, me dije que probablemente no fuera ésa la intención de Calvin Klein.

Dije algo, para romper el silencio.

—¿No se te está quemando un poco?

—No está quemado, está crujiente.

—Yo digo quemado, tú dices crujiente.

—Parecemos Louis Amstrong y Ella Fitzgerald cantando _Let's call the whole thing off! _

Silencio.

—Te veo la parte de arriba de los calzoncillos –dije.

—Sí, es adrede. —Una voz ceceante, afeminada—. Es lo que llaman moda, corazón.

—Pues la verdad es que es muy provocativo.

Nada. Sólo ruido de comida quemándose.

Esta vez, sin embargo, fue Scott quien cedió.

—Bueno, ¿adónde te lleva el rey del mambo? —dijo sin girarse.

—Pues no sé, a algún sitio. —En realidad sí lo sabía, pero era un restaurante que se había puesto muy de moda como paradigma de cocina actual y cosmopolita, y no quise empeorar las cosas—. Scott, si no quieres que salga esta noche...

—No, qué va, sal y diviértete...

—O si quieres venir...

—¡Qué dices! ¿Harry, Sally y yo? No lo veo muy claro. ¿Tú sí?

—Serías más que bienvenido.

—Ustedes dos toda la noche con bromitas, y sin dejarme decir nada...

—Eso no lo hacemos.

—¡La última vez sí!

—¡Mentira!

—¿Seguro que no quieres torta?

—¡No!

—Además, esta noche tengo una presentación, ¿no? En la Casa del Ja Ja Ja de Putney.

—¿Una presentación?

—¡Sí, una presentación! —replicó él—. O sea, que ya me las arreglo, gracias. —Se puso a buscar concentrado de carne en el armario, haciendo mucho ruido—. Por mí no te preocupes.

Suspiré irritada.

—Si no quieres que vaya, dímelo y ya está.

—Rach, que no somos siameses. Si quieres ir, pues vas. Diviértete. —El bote de concentrado resolló tuberculosamente—. Pero no te líes con ella, ¿vale? Que sé que aunque estés conmigo aún tienes cierto gusto por las chicas.

—Scott, lo veo un poco difícil, ¿no?

—Bueno, eso dices.

—Sale con una presentadora del programa donde trabaja.

—¿Y si no salieran?

—Si no salieran, daría exactamente lo mismo, porque yo te quiero a ti.

Aún no era suficiente. Scott no dijo nada. Yo suspiré, crucé la cocina haciendo ruido sobre el linóleo, y al anudarle los brazos en la cintura, noté que metía la barriga. Después le puse la cara en la espalda, aspiré su olor corporal, tan cálido y conocido, y le di un beso en la tela de la camiseta, antes de murmurar:

—No digas tonterías.

Nos quedamos un momento así, hasta que a Scott se le notaron las ganas de empezar a comer.

—Bueno, será cuestión de ir corrigiendo los exámenes —dije y me fui.

Veintiocho opiniones sobre la perspectiva narrativa en _Matar a un ruiseñor_, como para aturdir a cualquiera.

—¿Rach? –Me dijo Scott cuando ya estaba en la puerta—. ¿Esta tarde qué haces? ¿Hacia las diecisiete cero cero?

—En principio ya habré terminado. ¿Por qué?

Se subió a la encimera de mármol, con el plato en las piernas.

—Pensaba que podríamos acostarnos, para darnos un gustito, ya me entiendes.

Le quiero, pensé; lo que pasa es que no estoy enamorada; y que tampoco le quiero. Me he esforzado en quererle, pero no puedo. Me estoy montando la vida con un hombre a quien no quiero, y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

—Quizá —dije desde la puerta—. Qui-zá.

Puse los labios como para besar, sonreí y cerré la puerta.

En la bañera de esquina, oí que se cerraba la puerta, al salir Scott para el largo trayecto a la Casa del Ja Ja Ja de Putney, donde interpretaría sus monólogos: un triste cuarto de hora sobre diferencias entre gatos y perros. Tanteé el suelo para tomar la copa de vino, que aguanté con las dos manos, y miré con mala cara los grifos de agua fría y caliente. Parecía mentira lo deprisa que se había diluido la satisfacción de tener una casa en propiedad, y lo insustancial y cutre que se veía la suma de las pertenencias de los dos en aquel piso tan pequeño, de paredes finas y moqueta ajena. No es que estuviera sucio, pero conservaba una irritante pegajosidad, y un olor a cartón viejo que parecía imposible de eliminar. La primera noche, cerrada la puerta y abierto el champán, había tenido ganas de llorar. Tiene que pasar un tiempo para que nos sintamos en casa, me había dicho Scott, al abrazarme en la cama. Al menos era un primer paso. Sin embargo, la idea de ir subiendo juntos por el escalafón inmobiliario, peldaño a peldaño, año tras año, me deprimía horriblemente.

Pero basta. Tenía que ser una velada especial, una celebración.

No había visto a Quinn desde hace un año, y la idea me deprimía más. La única vez entre el año, fue cuando su madre había muerto por el cáncer, y eso no debería contar como visita. Sin embargo, ella casi nunca me invitaba a salir, ni yo a ella.

Parecía que la fama había llevado a alguien hasta un lugar donde se transformó en otra persona… aún más presumida.

Salí de la bañera, me cepillé los dientes y me pasé hilo dental hasta irritarme las encías. Me rocié con generosidad de aromas vigorizadores a madera y flores, y busqué en mi escaso vestuario algo que no me diera imagen de profe de lengua que sale a cenar con su amiga famosa. Me decidí por unos zapatos que me hacían daño, y un vestidito negro de cóctel que me había comprado borracha en Karen Millen.

Miré el reloj, y como aún tenía tiempo, puse la tele. Kristen Stryder estaba recostada en el suelo lujoso, presentándole a los telespectadores a un perro que tocaba la batería, con baquetas pegadas con celo a las patas de delante. En vez de sentirse turbada por la imagen, Kristen Stryder se reía, toda efervescencia ella, y hubo un momento en que me planteé llamar por teléfono a Quinn, ponerle una excusa y volver a la cama. ¿Qué sentido tenía, en el fondo?

Y no sólo por la efervescente novia, sino porque a decir verdad Quinn y yo ya no nos llevábamos muy bien. Ella casi siempre anulaba las citas en el último minuto, y cuando si nos veíamos, parecía distraída, incómoda. Me hablaba con voz rara, forzada, y como habíamos perdido el truco de hacernos reír mutuamente, nos arrojábamos sarcasmos con tono de rencor. Nuestra amistad era como un ramo mustio al que me empecinaba en echar agua. ¿Por qué no dejar que se muriese, y punto? Era poco realista esperar que una amistad durase toda la vida. Tenía muchos otros amigos: el grupo de la universidad, el del colegio, y Scott, claro. Pero ¿a quién podía hacerle confidencias sobre Scott? A Quinn ya no. El perro tocaba el tambor. Kristen Stryder se reía sin parar. Apagué la tele.

Dediqué un momento a observar a Quinn, que parecía decir palabrotas con el teléfono en la mano. Seguía estando guapísima con sus vestidos carísimos y de moda.

—Te iría mejor no tenerlo —dije, señalando el teléfono con la cabeza.

Ella se lo metió en el bolso, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Imagínate que tienes que elegir entre telefonearme a mí, a mí personalmente, o telefonear a un edificio donde en ese momento puedo estar o no…

—Telefonear al edificio.

—¿Y si no oigo la llamada?

—¿Tú, no oír una llamada? ¡No, por Dios!

—Ya no estamos en 1988, Rach...

—Sí, ya lo sé...

—Seis meses. Calculo que en seis meses cederás...

—Jamás...

—¿Nos apostamos algo?

—Vale, venga: si me compro un teléfono móvil alguna vez en la vida, te invitaré a cenar.

—Ah, pues no estaría mal, para variar.

—Además, perjudican al cerebro...

—¡Qué van a perjudicar al cerebro...!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Nos quedamos un rato sin decirnos nada, ambas con la vaga sensación de que la noche no había empezado bien.

—Me parece mentira que ya me estés regañando —dijo ella, malhumorada.

—Bueno, es que es mi trabajo. —Sonreí y le di un abrazo, juntando las mejillas—. Yo no te regaño. Perdona, perdona.

Tenía la mano de Quinn en la nuca.

—Hacía siglos.

—Demasiado.

Quinn se apartó.

—Por cierto, estás preciosa.

—Gracias, tú también.

—Bueno, preciosa no...Creo que estoy algo más que preciosa.

—Pues entonces guapa.

—Gracias. —Le tomé las manos y se las aparté hacia los lados—. Deberías ponerte más vestidos. Casi se te ve femenina. ¡Y los zapatos!

Doblé el tobillo hacía ella.

—Son los primeros zapatos de tacón ortopédicos del mundo.

Pellizqué la tela de su falda entre el pulgar y el índice, para frotar su extraña pelusilla.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es? ¿Terciopelo? ¿Velur?

—Piel de topo.

—Yo de esa tela tuve un chándal.

* * *

Tiene dos partes el capítulo, la verdad quería subirlo completo pero eran 21 hojas y sentí que sería cansado, así que mañana mismo subo la segunda parte, ¿vale? Dejen su review 3


	9. 8 - II

8 - II

Quinn se rio y me tomó la mano. Pronto estuvimos en el restaurante.

Poseidon era un búnker gigantesco excavado en los restos de un aparcamiento subterráneo. Se entraba por una escalinata enorme y teatral que parecía flotar como por arte de magia sobre la sala principal, sometiendo a permanente distracción a la clientela de abajo, que se pasaba gran parte de la noche evaluando la belleza o fama de los que llegaban. Yo, que no me sentía ni bella ni famosa, bajé encorvada, con una mano en la baranda y la otra en la barriga, hasta que Quinn me tomó la segunda y se paró a observar la sala con el mismo orgullo como si fuera la arquitecta.

—¿Qué, qué te parece?

—El Club Tropicana —dije.

El interiorismo se inspiraba en los transatlánticos de lujo de los años veinte: bancos de terciopelo, camareros de uniforme con cócteles, y ojos de buey decorativos sin vistas a nada, y esa falta de luz natural le daba un aspecto submarino, como si ya hubiera chocado con el iceberg, y se estuviera yendo a pique. Las pretensiones de elegancia zozobraban aún más por culpa del bullicio y ostentación de la sala: un ambiente de juventud, sexo, dinero y fritura que lo impregnaba todo. Ni todo el terciopelo burdeos y los manteles color melocotón sin una arruga del mundo podían acallar el ruido tumultuoso de la cocina a la vista, una confusión de acero inoxidable y manchas blancas. Conque aquí están finalmente, pensé: los noventa.

Un hombre guapo y elegante, con absurdas charreteras de marino, les dijo que tendríamos la mesa preparada en diez minutos. Así pues, se abrieron paso hacia el bar de cócteles, donde otro falso marinero se afanaba en hacer malabarismos con botellas.

—¿Tú qué quieres, Rach?

—Agua.

Quinn me reprendió con un chasquido de la lengua.

—Oye, no estás en una fiesta de niños. Tienes que tomarte algo serio. Dos martinis de Bombay Sapphire, muy secos, con una rodaja de limón. —Estaba a punto de hablar, pero Quinn levantó un dedo autocrático—. Hazme caso. Los mejores martinis de Nueva York.

Obedecí, y mientras profería aaahs y ooohs de admiración por el desempeño del barman, Quinn me fue haciendo comentarios.

—El truco es tenerlo todo muy, muy frío antes de empezar. Agua helada en el vaso, y la ginebra en el congelador.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo enseñó mi madre cuando tenía... ¿Cuántos años? ¿Nueve?

Entrechocamos las copas, en un brindis silencioso por ella. Las dos volvíamos a tener esperanzas, de cara a la velada y de cara a nuestra amistad. Llevé el Martini a los labios.

—Nunca lo había probado.

El primer sorbo era delicioso, helado, embriagador desde el primer momento. Me estremecí, intentando no derramarlo. Justo cuando iba a dar las gracias a Quinn, ella me puso su copa en la mano, después de haberse bebido como mínimo la mitad.

—Voy al baño. Los de aquí son increíbles. Los mejores de Nueva York.

—¡Ya tengo ganas de verlos! —contesté, pero se había ido.

Me quedé sola con dos copas en la mano, intentando exudar un aura de confianza y de _glamour_, para no parecer una camarera.

De pronto vi a mi lado a una mujer alta, con corsé de piel de leopardo, medias y liguero; fue una aparición tan brusca y sorprendente, que se me escapó un pequeño grito, a la vez que se tiraba el martini en la muñeca.

—¿Cigarrillos?

Era una mujer de una belleza excepcional, voluptuosa, casi desnuda, como la imagen del fuselaje de un B-52, con unos pechos que parecían apoyados en una bandeja colgante de puros y cigarrillos.

—¿Desea usted algo? —me repitió, sonriendo a través de la base de maquillaje, mientras se ajustaba con un dedo su gargantilla de terciopelo negro.

—No, no, no fumo —dije, como si fuera un defecto personal que tenía pensado remediar.

La chica, sin embargo, ya había redirigido su sonrisa por encima de mi hombro, agitando el encaje negro y pegajoso de sus pestañas.

—¿Cigarrillos, bella dama? —le cuestionó a Quinn, quien se asomaba de nuevo velozmente.

Sonrió y sacó la cartera del interior de su bolso, echando un vistazo a los artículos expuestos bajo los pechos de la vendedora. Con un gesto teatral, se decidió por un paquete de Marlboro Lights. La cigarrera asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiera hecho una magnífica elección.

Quinn le dio un billete de cinco dólares doblado a lo largo.

—Quédate el cambio —dijo, sonriendo.

¿Existía alguna frase que diera tanto poder como «quédate el cambio»? Antes a Quinn le cohibía decirlo, pero ya no. La cigarrera le obsequió con una sonrisa increíblemente afrodisiaca, y en un momento de crueldad, Quinn deseó que quien le acompañase a cenar fuese ella, en vez de mí.

—Tienes baba en la piel de topo.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—La cigarrera. —Quinn se encogió de hombros, metiéndose en el bolso el paquete sin abrir—. Este sitio es famoso por esto. Es _glamour_, un poco de teatro.

—¿Y por qué va vestida de prostituta?

—No lo sé, Rach; puede que tenga los leotardos de lana negros en la lavadora. —Cogió su martini y se lo acabó—. Postfeminismo, ¿no?

Puse cara de escepticismo.

—Ah, ¿ahora lo llaman así?

Quinn señaló con la cabeza el culo de la cigarrera.

—Si quisieras, podrías parecerte.

—No hay nadie como tú para no enterarse de las cosas, Q.

—Lo que quiero decir es que es una elección. Da poder.

—Qué cerebro privilegiado...

—¡Mientras decida ella, que se vista como quiera!

—Pero si se negara, la despedirían.

—¿Qué quieres, tinto o blanco? Yo me voy a pedir otro martini, y luego empezaremos con un Muscadet bien cremoso para las ostras, seguido por algo del tipo Margaux. ¿Qué te parece?

Después de pedir, se fue otra vez al baño, llevándose el segundo martini, cosa que a mi le pareció poco habitual, y vagamente inquietante. Se alargaron los minutos. Leí la etiqueta del vino. La releí, miré al vacío y me pregunté en qué momento se había vuelto Quinn tan... tan...así. ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué tenía un tono tan punzante, despechado y triste? No me importaba lo que llevase la cigarrera; en el fondo no mucho. O lo que Quinn pensara de ella. Decidí relajarme, y disfrutar. Al fin y al cabo era Quinn, mi mejor amiga, a quien quería mucho. ¿O no?

Ya habían traído las ostras, relucientes y extrañas en su lecho de hielo medio derretido. Para pasar el rato, había bebido mucho, con la sonrisa fija de alguien a quien han dejado sola. Finalmente, vi a Quinn abriéndose camino por el restaurante, con paso no muy seguro. Se metió rápidamente entre la mesa y el banco.

—¡Creía que te habías caído dentro!

—Perdona —dijo ella. Nada más. Empezamos con las ostras—. Oye, que esta noche hay una fiesta. Mi amiga Kendra, la que juega tenis conmigo. Ya te había hablado de ella. —Inclinó la ostra para comérsela—. Es de ella.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Si quieres venir, yo encantada —dijo finalmente, tomando el limón.

—¿Sí?

—De verdad. Lo que pasa es que no conocerás a nadie, pero bueno.

—Te conoceré a ti —dije, sin convicción.

—Sí, supongo. ¡Y a Kristen! También viene Kristen.

—¿No está grabando en Los Ángeles?

—Regresa esta noche.

—Le va muy bien, ¿no?

—Bueno, a las dos —dijo Quinn, deprisa y un poco demasiado alto.

—Sí, es lo que quería decir, a las dos. —Tomé una ostra, y después la dejé—. Me cae muy bien, Kristen —comenté, pese a que la había visto una sola vez, durante una fiesta intimidatoria con tema de Studio 54 en un club privado.

Quinn se zampó otra ostra.

—Sí, Kristen es muy genial.

—Sí que lo es, sí. ¿Cómo les va?

—Ah, bien. Aunque tiene sus momentos en el día siendo el centro de atención...

—¡Qué me vas a decir! —contesté, sin que Q pareciera fijarse.

—Y a veces tengo la sensación de salir con un sistema de megafonía, pero está muy bien, en serio. ¿Sabes lo mejor de nuestra relación?

—¿Qué?

—Que Kristen sabe lo que es. Salir por la tele. Lo entiende.

—Quinn… Es lo más romántico que he oído en mi vida.

—Pues es verdad. —Se encogió de hombros, decidiendo poner fin a la velada en cuanto pudiera pagar la cuenta. Luego añadió, como si se le acabara de ocurrir—: Ah, sí, lo de la fiesta. Lo único que me preocupa es cómo volverás a casa.

—Quinn, la fiesta no es en Marte.

—¡Ya lo sé!

—No está tan lejos de casa.

—Pero queda muy lejos en transporte público, y la fiesta no empieza hasta las doce. Llegarás y ya tendrás que irte. A menos que te dé dinero para el taxi...

—Tengo dinero, ¿eh? Me pagan.

—Pero ¿de la fiesta hasta casa?

—Si te resulta incómodo que vaya...

—¡No, qué va! De incómodo nada. Yo quiero que vengas. Lo decidimos luego, ¿vale?

Se fue otra vez al baño, sin pedir permiso, llevándose la copa como si tuviese otra mesa en el servicio. Encadené copas de vino, y seguí calentándome hasta que rompí a hervir.

Y así continuó la diversión. Quinn volvió justo cuando traían los segundos. Examiné su abadejo rebozado a la cerveza con puré de guisantes a la menta. Las patatas chips eran gruesas, cortadas a máquina en óvalos perfectos.

—¿Cómo está el Rey de la Comedia?

Desde su regreso del baño, el tono de Quinn se había vuelto aún más provocador y beligerante.

Me sentí una traidora. Podría haber sido la oportunidad de confesarle a alguien el desastre de mi relación, y lo confusa que estaba respecto a cómo actuar, pero no se lo podía decir a Quinn. Tal como estaban las cosas, no. Me tragué la patata cruda.

—Scott está estupendamente —dije con énfasis.

—¿Cómo ya está su nuevo hogar?

—Fantástico. Aún no lo has visto, ¿verdad? ¡A ver si vienes!

No hubo entusiasmo en la invitación; tampoco compromiso en el «mm» de respuesta, como si Quinn dudase de la existencia del placer más allá de la zona 2 del metro. Nos quedamos calladas, concentradas en los platos.

—¿El bistec qué tal? —acabé preguntando.

Parecía que a Quinn se le hubiera pasado el hambre: diseccionaba la carne roja y sanguinolenta, pero sin comérsela.

—Sensacional. ¿Y el pescado?

—Frío.

—¿Ah, sí?

Tras un vistazo a mí plato, sacudió sabiamente la cabeza.

—Está opaco, Rach. Es como se tiene que hacer el pescado: que se vuelva opaco, pero nada más.

—Quinn... —Mi tono de voz era duro, cortante—. Está opaco porque está congelado. No lo han descongelado.

—¿No? —Clavó el dedo con rabia en la capa de rebozado—. ¡Pues les decimos que se lo lleven!

—No pasa nada. Ya me como las patatas.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Devuélvelo! ¡Yo no pago por un puto pescado congelado! ¡Ni que estuviéramos en el súper de la esquina! Ya pediremos otra cosa.

Le hizo señas a un camarero. La vi hacerse valer, afirmando que la calidad no era la que tenía que ser, que en la carta ponía pescado fresco, y que quería que lo quitasen de la cuenta y les sirviesen gratis otro segundo plato. Traté de insistir en que ya no tenía hambre, mientras Quinn, a su vez, insistía en que se comiera un segundo plato con todas las de la ley, porque era gratis. No hubo más remedio que mirar y remirar la carta, mientras el camarero y Quinn ponían mala cara, y el bistec de Quinn seguía descuartizado pero sin comer. Al final se pusieron de acuerdo: trajeron una ensalada verde gratis.

Guardamos silencio entre las ruinas de la velada, frente a dos platos que nadie se quería comer.

Me sentía al borde de las lágrimas.

—Bueno, bueno; va bien, la cosa —le dije tirando la servilleta.

Tenía ganas de irme: saltarme el postre, dejarme de fiestas (de todos modos, estaba claro que Quinn no quería que fuese) y volver a mi casa. Tal vez hubiera vuelto Scott, amable, atento y enamorado de mí.

—Bueno. —Quinn hablaba mirando la sala—. ¿Qué tal de profesora?

—Muy bien, Quinn —dije con cara de enfado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho? —contestó ella, indignada, clavando otra vez la mirada en mí.

—Si no te interesa, no me lo preguntes.

—¡Sí que me interesa! Es que... —se sirvió más vino–. ¿No tenías que escribir un libro, o algo así?

—Ya estoy escribiendo un libro o algo así, pero también tengo que ganarme la vida. ¡Además, Quinn, la cuestión es que me gusta, y que soy una profesora increíble!

—¡Ya, ya me lo imagino! Pero bueno... Ya sabes lo que dicen: «Los que pueden...».

Me quedé boquiabierta. Tranquila.

—No, Quinn, no lo sé. Dímelo tú. ¿Qué dicen?

—Ya me entiendes...

—No, Quinn, en serio, dímelo.

—No tiene importancia.

Ella empezaba a poner cara de arrepentimiento.

—Me gustaría saberlo. Acaba la frase. «Los que pueden...»

Suspiró, con la copa de vino en la mano, y habló sin entonación.

—Los que pueden hacen y los que no enseñan...

—Y los que enseñan te dicen que te vayas a la mierda —escupí.

De pronto la copa de vino estaba en las piernas de Quinn, mientras me apartaba la mesa, saltaba de la silla y tomaba mi bolso, tirando botellas y haciendo chocar platos al deslizarme fuera del banco y cruzar como una furia aquel sitio tan, tan odioso. Me estaban mirando, pero me daba igual. Lo único que quería era irme. No llores; no vas a llorar, me ordené. Al mirar hacia atrás, vi que Quinn se secaba la falda como loca. Me giré y eché a correr. Y ¿quién se acercaba sino la cigarrera, con una sonrisa en su roja boca, bajando por la escalera a toda velocidad con sus piernas largas y sus tacones? Pese a haberme jurado no llorar, sentí en los ojos un escozor caliente de lágrimas de humillación. Me caí por la escalera, tropezando por culpa de los estúpidos tacones. Al caerme de rodillas, se cortó audiblemente la respiración del público de comensales a mis espaldas. La cigarrera estaba al lado, sujetándome por el codo con una exasperante mirada de preocupación sincera.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, gracias, muy bien...

Pero ya me había alcanzado Quinn, que me estaba ayudando a levantarme. Al final logré quitármela de encima.

—¡Déjame, Quinn!

—No grites, tranquilízate...

—No quiero tranquilizarme...

—Vale, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¡No sé por qué te has enfadado, pero lo siento!

Me giré hacia ella, echando chispas por los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Que no lo sabes?

—¡No! ¡Vuelve a la mesa y me lo explicas! —Pero ya me estaba yendo; ya cruzaba la puerta basculante, y al empujarla le di un golpe en la rodilla a Quinn con el borde metálico. Ella me siguió, cojeando—. Es una tontería. Lo único que pasa es que estamos un poco borrachas.

—¡No, la borracha eres tú! Siempre que nos vemos, estás borracha o ciega de algo. ¿Te das cuenta de que llevo literalmente unos... tres años sin verte sobria? Ya no me acuerdo de cómo eras sobria. Estás demasiado ocupada soltándome rollos sobre ti o tus nuevas amigas, o yéndote al baño cada diez minutos; no sé si es por disentería o por demasiada cocaína, pero el caso es que es de mala educación, y lo peor es que me aburres. Aunque me hables, siempre estás mirando por encima de mi hombro, por si hay alguna opción mejor...

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Sí que es verdad, Quinn! Pues mira, búscalas. Tú eres presentadora de tele, Quinn. No has inventado la penicilina; es tele, y encima telebasura.

—Vamos a algún sitio y lo hablamos.

—No quiero hablarlo. Sólo quiero irme a mi casa.

—Rachel, por favor...

—Déjame en paz, Quinn, ¿sí?

—Te estás poniendo histérica. Ven.

Quinn volvió a tomarme el brazo, e intentó abrazarme. La empujé, pero no me soltó. Al final, cedí y me dejé arrastrar a una calle más estrecha.

Después de un rato, hablé en voz baja, de cara a la pared.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Quinn?

—¿Que por qué hago qué?

—Ya lo sabes.

—¡Yo hago las cosas como soy, y ya está!

Me volteé a mirarle.

—Mentira. Yo sé cómo eres, y no eres así. Así eres horrible. Eres detestable, Quinn. Bueno, a ratos siempre has sido un poco detestable, un poco pegada de ti misma, pero también eras graciosa, amable a veces, y te interesaban los demás. En cambio, ahora estás descontrolada. Con el alcohol, las drogas...

—¡Es por diversión!

Hice una mueca y la miré a la cara, con los ojos manchados de rímel.

—Y a veces me paso sin querer, pero ya está. Si tú no fueras siempre tan... crítica...

—¿Crítica yo? No creo. Intento no serlo, pero es que... —Me quedé callada, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ya sé que estos últimos años te ha pasado de todo, y he intentado ser comprensiva, de verdad; con lo de tu madre, y todo... Pero...

—Sigue —dijo ella.

—Pues mira, que me parece que ya no eres la que conocía. Ya no eres mi amiga. Así de simple.

Nos quedamos en silencio, así que añadí:

—Puede que..., puede que ya esté. Puede que se haya acabado.

—¿Acabado? ¿El qué?

—Lo nuestro. Tú y yo. La amistad. Siempre estoy escuchándote, y nunca te interesas lo suficiente en mí. Necesitaba a una amiga, la necesitaba y tú nunca te diste cuenta, estoy viviendo con un hombre al quien no amo, debería poder explicártelo, pero no puedo; y si no puedo hablar contigo..., entonces ¿qué sentido tiene? ¿Qué sentido tienes?

—«¿Qué sentido?»

—Lo has dicho tú misma: la gente cambia. Es una tontería ponerse sentimentales. La vida sigue. Hay que buscarse a otros.

—Ya, pero no me refería a nosotros...

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque somos... nosotros. Somos Q y Rach. ¿No?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Puede que hayamos evolucionado por caminos diferentes.

Quinn no habló hasta después de un rato.

—¿Y tú qué dirías, que me he apartado yo del tuyo, o tú del mío?

—Creo que te parezco... sosa. Creo que crees que te limito. Creo que ya no te intereso.

—Rach, a mí no me pareces sosa.

—¡Ni a mí! ¡A mí tampoco! ¡Lo que creo es que soy maravillosa, aunque no sepas verlo, y creo que antes tú también lo pensabas! Pero si ya no lo piensas, o no lo sabes valorar, por mí perfecto. A lo que no estoy dispuesta es a dejar que me sigas tratando de esta manera.

—¿Tratándote de qué manera?

Suspiré, y tardé un poco en volver a hablar.

—Como si siempre quisieras estar en otro sitio, con otra persona. —Esperé esperanzada de alguna respuesta suya que me provoque sentirme equivocada para abalanzarme a sus brazos, pero no había nada en sus ojos—. Bueno, venga, vete —dije—. Ve a tu fiesta. Te me has quitado de encima. Eres libre.

Intentó reírse, aunque le falló un poco la pose.

—¡Parece que me estés dejando!

Sonreí con tristeza.

—Supongo que un poco sí. Ya no eres la que eras, Q. La de antes me gustaba mucho, mucho. Me gustaría recuperarla, pero de momento, lo siento pero creo que no deberías volver a llamarme por teléfono.

Me giré y eché a caminar hacia casa, tambaleándome un poco.

—¡Venga, Rach! Aún somos amigas, ¿no? Ya sé que he estado un poco rara, pero es que... —Me detuve un momento, pero no me giré. Quinn supo que lloraba—. ¿Rachel?

Entonces me giré muy deprisa, me acerqué y le tomé la cara, juntando mis mejillas a la de ella.

—Quinn, te quiero mucho. Tanto, pero tanto... Y probablemente siempre te quiera. —Mis labios le tocaron la mejilla—. Lo que pasa es que ya no me gustas. No me gusta cuando eres cruel.

Y me fui.


	10. Carpe diem

Capítulo 9

_Carpe diem_

30 DE JULIO DE 1999

_Manhattan, Nueva York_

El día había pintado mal. Los ensayos para las obras eran cansados, pero al final de cuentas valía siempre la pena. Sin embargo, me había tomado un poco de libertad y pasé por un café de lo más caliente para tranquilizar mis sentidos y relajar los músculos. Veinte minutos más tarde, estoy al pie de la ventana del edificio ancho y bajo de ladrillo rojo que contiene mi piso, y veo que hay luz en la sala de estar. Ha vuelto Scott.

Se me ocurre irme y esconderme en el pub, o ir a ver a algún amigo y volver tarde, pero sé que Scott se quedará sentado en el sillón, con la luz apagada, esperando como un asesino.

Respiré hondo y busqué las llaves.

Desde que Scott se mudó, el piso parece mucho más grande. Sin las cajas de vídeos, los cargadores, los adaptadores, los cables y los vinilos en funda desplegable, parece que hayan entrado hace poco a robar. Para mí, era otro recordatorio de lo poco que puedo mostrar de los últimos seis años. Escuché un susurro en el dormitorio y fui sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta.

El contenido de la cómoda estaba desperdigado por el suelo: cartas, extractos bancarios, sobres de papel rotos con fotos y negativos... Me quedé un momento en la puerta, sin decir nada ni ser vista, observando a Scott, que jadea por el esfuerzo de meter la mano hasta el fondo del cajón. Llevaba zapatillas deportivas con los lazos desatados, pantalones de chándal y una camisa sin planchar. Es un conjunto estudiado a conciencia para indicar el máximo trastorno emocional. Se ha vestido para preocupar.

—¿Qué haces, Scott?

Se sobresaltó, pero le duró poco; luego me miró indignado, como un ladrón con la razón de su parte.

—Vuelves tarde a casa —me dice, acusador.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

—Nada, simple curiosidad por saber por dónde andabas.

—Tenía mucho trabajo, los ensayos y eso. Scott, creía que habíamos quedado en que no puedes entrar de esta manera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vienes con alguien, o qué?

—Scott, que no estoy de humor. En absoluto. —Dejo el bolso y me quito el abrigo—. Si buscas un diario, o algo así, pierdes el tiempo. Hace años que no escribo un diario...

—Sólo recojo cosas mías, para que lo sepas. Mías, ¿eh? De propiedad.

—Lo tuyo ya lo tienes todo.

—Mi pasaporte. No tengo mi pasaporte.

—Pues ya te puedo decir que en mi cajón de la ropa interior no está. —Scott improvisa, por supuesto. Sé que él tiene su pasaporte. Sólo quería meter las narices en mis cosas, y tratar de demostrarme que no estoy bien—. ¿Para qué necesitas el pasaporte? ¿Te vas a alguna parte? ¿Qué pasa, que emigras?

—Huy, te encantaría, ¿no? —dice él con desprecio.

—Bueno, no me importaría —contesto, pasando por encima del desorden para sentarme en la cama.

Él pone voz de detective.

—Pues lo tienes crudo, mona, porque yo de aquí no me muevo. —Como amante despechado, Scott ha encontrado una entrega y una agresividad que nunca había tenido como humorista de monólogos. Lo de esta noche está claro que es un espectáculo con mayúsculas—. Tampoco me lo podría permitir.

—O sea, Scott, que ahora mismo no estás haciendo muchos monólogos...

—¿A ti qué te parece, mona? —dice él, levantando los brazos para referirse a que va sin afeitar, con el pelo sucio y la piel amarillenta: su look de _mira lo que me has hecho. _

—¿De dónde sale lo de «mona», Scott? No sé si me gusta.

Él reanuda la búsqueda, mascullando algo en el cajón, quizá «vete a la mierda, Rach». ¿Estará borracho?, me preguntaba. En la mesita de noche hay una lata abierta de cerveza barata de alta graduación. Emborracharse: eso sí que es buena idea. Decido emborracharme lo antes posible. ¿Por qué no? Parece que a los otros les funciona. Entusiasmada por el proyecto, voy a ponerlo en marcha a la cocina.

Él me sigue.

—¿Y qué, dónde estabas?

—Ya te lo he dicho: ensayando en el colegio.

—¿Qué ensayabas?

—_Bugsy Malone._ ¿Por qué, quieres entradas?

—No, gracias.

—Hay ametralladoras de espuma.

—Yo creo que has estado con alguien.

—¡Por favor! Ya estamos otra vez. —Abro la nevera. Hay media botella de vino, pero en momentos así sólo sirven los alcoholes duros—. Scott, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con que esté «con alguien»? ¿Por qué es tan imposible que no estemos hechos el uno para el otro?

—¡Es que sí que estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

—¡Ah, pues entonces perfecto! Si tú lo dices. —Detrás de unas empanadillas de ternera hay una botella de vodka—. Toma, las empanadillas. Te cedo la custodia. —Doy un portazo a la nevera y tomo un vaso—. Además, Scott, ¿y si he estado con alguien? ¿Qué pasa? Te recuerdo que hemos roto.

—¿Y quién es?

Me estoy sirviendo el vodka: tres dedos.

—¿Quién es quién?

—Tu nueva novia. Venga, dímelo, que no me afectará —se burla él—. Seguimos siendo amigos, después de todo.

Bebo del vaso a trago limpio. Luego me agacho un momento, acodada en el mármol, apretándome los ojos con las bases de las manos al sentir cómo me corre el líquido helado por la garganta. Pasa un momento.

—Es la señora Godalming. Una profesora. Llevamos nueve meses liadas, aunque yo creo que es más que nada sexual. Si te soy sincera, es un poco degradante para las dos. A mí me da un poco de vergüenza. Me entristece un poco. ¡Pero bueno, es lo que digo siempre: al menos no hay hijos! Pues nada. —Hablé en el vaso—. Ya lo sabes.

La cocina queda en silencio, hasta que...

—Es broma.

—Mira por la ventana y lo verás tú mismo. Está esperando en el coche. Un Sierra azul marino.

Scott, incrédulo, aspira por la nariz.

—Coño, Rachel, que no tiene gracia.

Dejo caer el vaso vacío en el mármol, y exhalo despacio.

—No, ya lo sé. La situación no se podría describir como graciosa de ninguna de las maneras. —Me giro a mirarle—. Ya te he dicho que no salgo con nadie, Scott. No estoy enamorada de nadie, ni quiero estarlo. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.

—¡Tengo una teoría! —dice él con orgullo.

—¿Qué teoría?

—Sé quién es.

Suspiro.

—A ver, ¿quién, Sherlock?

—¡Quinn! —dice él, triunfante.

—¡Dios mío!

Me acabo el vaso.

—¿A que tengo razón?

Se ríe amargamente.

—Ya me gustaría, ya...

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Nada. Scott, sabes perfectamente que hace meses que no hablo con Quinn...

—¡Eso es lo que tú dices!

—No digas tonterías. ¿Qué te crees, que es un amor secreto, sin que lo sepa nadie?

—Es lo que parecen indicar las pruebas.

—¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas?

Es la primera vez que a Scott se le ve algo avergonzado.

—Tus cuadernos.

Un momento. Luego aparto el vaso, para evitar la tentación de tirarlo.

—¿Has estado leyendo mis cuadernos?

—Alguna que otra ojeada, con los años.

—Desgraciado...

—Los trocitos en verso, los diez días mágicos en Grecia, tantas ansias y deseo...

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a espiarme así!

—¡Si los dejabas tirados por el piso! ¿Qué esperas?

—Esperaba un poco de confianza, y esperaba que tuvieras algo de dignidad...

—Joder, si es que además no me hacía falta leerlos; lo de ustedes dos era tan obvio...

—¡... pero mis reservas de compasión son limitadas, Scott! Todos estos meses contigo por la casa, lamentándote, poniendo cara de perro apaleado, lloriqueando... Pues como te presentes otra vez de esta manera y me revuelvas los cajones, te juro que llamo a la puta poli...

—¡Pues venga! ¡Llama, venga! —Scott se acerca separando los brazos, que llenan la pequeña habitación—. Te recuerdo que también es mi piso.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Si nunca has pagado la hipoteca! ¡La pagaba yo! Nunca has hecho nada que no fuera quedarte aquí tirado, compadeciéndote de ti mismo...

—¡No es verdad!

—Y lo que ganabas te lo gastabas en vídeos chorras y comida a domicilio.

—¡Sí que aportaba algo! Cuando podía...

—¡Pues no era bastante! Dios, cómo odio este piso, y cómo odio mi vida en este piso... Tengo que salir de aquí o me volveré loca...

—¡Era nuestra casa! —protesta él, desesperado.

—Yo aquí nunca he sido feliz, Scott. ¿Por qué no te dabas cuenta? Lo que pasa es que... me quedé aquí atascada. Como tú. Seguro que lo sabes.

Asustado, con los ojos muy abiertos, como un niño con pánico, se acerca a trompicones.

—¡Cálmate! —Me ha tomado el brazo—. No digas esas cosas.

—¡Suéltame, Scott! ¡Lo digo en serio, Scott! ¡Vete!

Nos estábamos gritando. Yo pensé: ay, Dios mío, que nos hemos convertido en una de esas parejas de locos que se oyen de noche a través de las paredes. En algún sitio hay alguien pensando: ¿llamo a la policía? ¿Cómo hemos llegado a este punto?

—¡Sal! —grito, mientras él intenta abrazarme desesperadamente—. Dame las llaves y vete, no quiero volver a verte.

Y de manera igual de repentina empezamos los dos a llorar, derrumbados en el suelo del estrecho pasillo del piso que con tantas esperanzas nos compramos juntos. Scott se tapa la cara con la mano. Intenta hablar entre fuertes sollozos, respirando a bocanadas.

—No lo aguanto. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí? Es un infierno. ¡Estoy en el infierno, Rach!

—Ya lo sé. Lo siento.

Le pasé un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Por qué no me puedes querer, y ya está? ¿Por qué no puedes estar enamorada de mí? Antes sí que lo estabas, ¿no? Al principio.

—Pues claro que lo estaba.

—Pues entonces ¿por qué no puedes volver a enamorarte?

—Es que no puedo, Scott. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, tanto...

Poco después estábamos tirados por el suelo, en el mismo sitio, como traídos por el oleaje. Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Scott, y el brazo encima de su pecho, respiré su olor, ese olor cálido y confortable al que tanto me había acostumbrado. Al final, él dice algo.

—Tendría que irme.

—Creo que sí.

Apartando la cara, roja e hinchada, él se incorpora y señala con la cabeza el amasijo de papeles, cuadernos y fotos del suelo del dormitorio.

—¿Sabes qué me da pena?

—¿Qué?

—Que no haya más fotos de nosotros. Quiero decir juntos. Hay miles de tú y Quinn, y casi ninguna de tú y yo solos; al menos recientes. Es como si hubiéramos parado de hacer fotos.

—Por falta de una buena cámara —le digo, poco convencida, aunque él decide aceptarlo.

—Perdona por... pues eso, que se me haya ido la olla y te haya revuelto las cosas. Totalmente inaceptable.

—No pasa nada, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Por cierto, algunos cuentos están bastante bien.

—Gracias. Aunque no eran para enseñarlos.

—¿Y eso qué sentido tiene? Algún día se los tienes que enseñar a alguien. Darte a conocer.

—Vale, pues igual lo hago. Algún día.

—Las poesías no. Enséñales los cuentos, no las poesías. Son buenos. Eres buena escritora. Inteligente.

—Gracias.

Se le empieza a arrugar la cara.

—Tan mal no estaba, ¿no? Vivir aquí conmigo.

—Estaba muy bien. Lo único que pasa es que te he hecho pagar el pato.

—¿Quieres contármelo?

—No hay nada que contar.

—Pues nada.

—Pues nada.

Nos sonreímos. Scott ya estaba en la puerta, con una mano en el pomo. Parece que no puede marcharse aún.

—Sólo una cosa más.

—Venga.

—¿De verdad que no sales con ella? Con Quinn, digo. Son paranoias mías.

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Scott, te lo juro por que me muera ahora mismo. No estoy saliendo con Quinn.

—Es que he visto en el periódico que ha roto con su novia, y he pensado que al haber roto tú y yo, y estar ella libre...

—A Quinn hace un año que no le veo...

—Pero ¿pasó algo? ¿Cuando estábamos juntos? ¿Entre tú y Quinn, a mis espaldas? Es que no soporto la idea...

—Scott... Entre Quinn y yo no pasó nada —le repito, esperando que se vaya sin hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—Pero ¿tú querías que pasara?

_¿Que si quería? Sí, a veces. A menudo. _

—No. No, no quería. Sólo éramos amigas.

—Vale. Me alegro. —Me mira, intentando sonreír—. Te echo tanto de menos, Rach...

—Ya lo sé.

Se pone una mano en la barriga.

—Me mareo y todo.

—Ya se te pasará.

—¿Sí? Es que creo que me estoy volviendo un poco loco.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo ayudarte, Scott.

—Siempre podrías... pensártelo mejor.

—No puedo. No me lo pensaré. Lo siento.

—Vale, vale. —Se encoge de hombros y sonríe con los labios hacia dentro, su sonrisa de Stan Laurel—. En fin. Por preguntar no pierdo nada, ¿no?

—Supongo que no.

—Ojo, que me sigues pareciendo la bomba, ¿eh?

Sonreí porque él quiere que sonriera.

—No, el que es la bomba eres tú.

—¡Bueno, bueno, no me voy a quedar a discutirlo! —Scott suspira, sin poder seguir fingiendo, y tomó la puerta—. Pues nada. Recuerdos a la señora Berry. Ya nos veremos.

—Ya nos veremos.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Se gira y abre la puerta de golpe, dándole una patada por la parte inferior para que parezca que le da en la cara. Como es de rigor, me reí. Scott respira hondo y se va. Yo me quedo sentada en el suelo otro minuto. Después me levanté de golpe y, sintiendo una nueva determinación, tomé las llaves y salí dando zancadas del piso.

Ruidos de noche de verano en Manhattan, voces y gritos resonando por los edificios, y algunas banderas de san Jorge que aún cuelgan fláccidas. Cruzo rápidamente el patio. ¿No debería tener un círculo de amigos íntimos medio chiflados para ayudarme a superarlo? ¿No debería estar sentada en un sofá bajo y desfondado con seis o siete urbanitas atractivos y estrafalarios? ¿No es eso, en principio, vivir en la ciudad? Sin embargo, o viven a dos horas de viaje, o tienen familia o novio; por suerte, a falta de colegas medio chiflados, está la tienda de bebidas alcohólicas, cuyo desconcertante y deprimente nombre es Booze'R'Us3.

Cerca de la entrada hay unos chavales en bicicleta y con pinta peligrosa, dibujando lentos círculos, pero en este momento no me da miedo nada; crucé por el centro sin girarme. En la tienda, elegí la botella de vino menos sospechosa y me puse a la cola. El de delante tiene una telaraña tatuada en la cara. Mientras espera a que cuente calderilla para dos litros de sidra fuerte, me fijé en la botella de champán que hay en una vitrina cerrada con llave. Tiene polvo, como si fuera una reliquia de un pasado de lujos inimaginables.

—Y póngame también el champán, por favor –digo.

El dependiente me mira con recelo, pero ahí está el dinero, en mi puño.

—Qué, una fiesta, ¿no?

—Exacto. Una fiesta muy, muy grande. —Luego, un capricho—: Y un paquete de Marlboro.

Salí de la tienda con las botellas en una bolsa de plástico fino, que chocaba con mi cadera, a la vez que me puse un cigarrillo entre los labios como si fuera el antídoto de algo. Escuché inmediatamente una voz.

—¿Señorita Berry?

Miré a mí alrededor con cara de culpable.

—¿Señorita Berry? ¡Aquí!

Quien se acerca deprisa, sobre largas piernas, es Sonya Richards, mi protegida, mi proyecto. La niña flaca y tensa que hacía de Jack Dawkins se ha transformado. Ahora está espectacular: alta, con el pelo recogido, segura de sí misma. Tenía una visión perfecta de cómo debió verme Sonya: encorvada, con los ojos rojos, fumándome un mariguana a la salida de Booze'R'Us. Un modelo, una inspiración. Escondí el cigarro encendido en la espalda, aunque sea absurdo.

—¿Qué tal, señorita?

Ahora a Sonya se la ve un poco incómoda, mirando a los lados, como si se arrepintiese de haberse acercado.

—¡Estupendamente! Muy bien. ¿Y tú, Sonya?

—Bien, señorita.

—¿Y el bachillerato? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí.

—Y el año que viene los exámenes preuniversitarios, ¿no?

—Exacto.

Sonya mira furtivamente la bolsa de plástico que hace ruido de botella, y la cinta de humo que forma volutas a mi espalda.

—¿El año que viene a la universidad?

—Espero que a Colombus. Si saco suficiente nota...

—Seguro que sí. Seguro que sí.

—Gracias a usted —dice Sonya, pero no muy convencida.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Desesperada, levanté las botellas en una mano y el tabaco en la otra, y los agité.

—¡LA COMPRA DE LA SEMANA! —dije.

Sonya parece confusa.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir.

—Vale, Sonya. Me alegro mucho de haberte visto. Oye, Sonya, buena suerte, ¿eh? Muy buena suerte.

Pero Sonya ya está dando zancadas sin girarse, y yo; una profesora de esas de _carpe diem_, la ve irse.

Por la noche pasa algo raro. Medio dormida en el sofá, con la tele encendida y la botella vacía a mis pies, me despierta la voz de Quinn Fabray. No entendí del todo lo que dijo; algo de FPS, y opciones de multijugador, y no parar de disparar. Confusa, preocupada, abrí los ojos a la fuerza, y me la encontré justo delante.

Me incorporé, sonriendo. Ya había visto el programa, _Game On_. Se emite tarde, y es un resumen de lo último en el panorama de los videojuegos. El escenario es un castillo con luz roja, compuesto de bloques de poli estireno, como si jugar a videojuegos fuera una especie de purgatorio. Dentro del castillo hay jugadores paliduchos encorvados ante una pantalla gigante, a los que Quinn Fabray incita a apretar cada vez más deprisa los botones: rápido, rápido, dispara, dispara.

Los juegos, los «torneos», alternan con entrevistas serias en las que Quinn y un hombre atractivo y musculoso (para cumplir la cuota masculina) comentan las novedades de la semana. Puede que sea un efecto de mi minúsculo televisor, pero últimamente a Quinn se le ve un poco desgastada, un poco gris. Quizá no sea más que el tamaño de la pantalla, pero algo falta. Ya no tenía la chulería que recordaba. Está hablando de _Duke Nukem 3D_, y se le ve insegura, por no decir un poco incómoda. Aun así, me sentí llena de cariño hacia Quinn Fabray. No ha pasado un solo día en seis años desde que la conocí sin pensar en ella. Le echaba de menos, y quería recuperarla. Quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga, pensé, porque sin ella nada vale la pena, y todo falla. Le llamaré, pensé al dormirme.

Mañana. Mañana a primera hora le llamo.


	11. Reunión

Capítulo 10

_Reunión_

30 DE JULIO DE 2000

_Soho, Londres_

—Lo principal, no me cansaré de repetirlo, es... que no te sientas intimidada.

—¿Por qué iba a intimidarme?

—Es una leyenda del mundo editorial, Rach. Tiene fama.

—¿Fama? ¿De qué?

—De tener... mucha personalidad. —Pese a estar solas en el ascensor, la voz de Laura Lee se reduce a un susurro—. Como editora es una maravilla; lo que ocurre es que es un poco... excéntrica, pero bueno.

Los siguientes veinte pisos los subimos en silencio. A mi lado, a Laura Lee se la ve menuda y elegante, con una camisa de un blanco inmaculado (no, camisa no, blusa), falda negra de tubo y pulcra media melena, a años de distancia de la gótica huraña con quien hace mucho tiempo compartía mesa en los seminarios. Me sorprende sentirme intimidada por mi vieja amiga; su actitud profesional, su forma de ir al grano... Es probable que Laura Lee haya despedido a gente. Es probable que diga cosas como «¡Hazme fotocopias de esto!». Si yo hiciera lo mismo en el nuevo colegio, se reirían en mi cara. Dentro del ascensor, con las manos entrelazadas por delante, de pronto me dan ganas de reír. Parece que estamos jugando a un juego que se llama «oficinas».

El ascensor se abre en el piso trece, una gran planta abierta con ventanas altas de cristal tintado. Cuando llegué a Londres, había mandado cartas llenas de esperanza y desinformación a las editoriales, imaginándome que las abrían secretarias mayores con gafas de media luna, con abrecartas de marfil, en casas de época destartaladas y caóticas; pero esto es elegante, luminoso y juvenil, el paradigma del nuevo espacio de trabajo de los medios de comunicación. Lo único que me tranquiliza son las pilas de libros por el suelo y las mesas, montañas a punto de caerse, como acumuladas de cualquier manera. Laura camina deprisa. Yo la sigo. En los despachos, tras muros de libros, aparecen caras que pegan un repaso a la recién llegada, enfrascada en quitarse la chaqueta sin dejar de caminar.

—Mira, no te puedo garantizar que se lo haya leído todo; ni todo ni una parte, la verdad, pero ya es mucho que haya pedido verte, Rach; de verdad que ya es mucho.

—Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Laura.

—Está muy bien escrito, Rach. Te lo digo yo. Si no, no se lo habría dado. No me conviene presentarle porquerías.

Era una novela de colegio, una historia de amor para chicos mayores, ambientada en un instituto de Leeds; una especie de Torres de Malory en más realista y cruda, en torno a un montaje de _Oliver!, _narrada desde el punto de vista de Julie Criscoll, la chica lenguaraz e irresponsable que interpreta a Jack Dawkins. También había ilustraciones, garabatos, caricaturas y sarcásticos bocadillos de cómic, como las de los diarios de las adolescentes, todo mezclado con el texto.

Tras enviar las primeras veinte mil palabras, había esperado con paciencia hasta tener una carta de rechazo de todas las editoriales, todas; el juego completo. «No es nuestra línea, lamentamos no poder ayudarla, esperamos que tenga más suerte en otras editoriales», decían. Lo único alentador de tantas negativas era mi vaguedad; se notaba que no estaban leyendo mucho el manuscrito, y que no hacían sino rechazarlo con una carta modelo. De todo lo que había escrito y dejado a medias, era lo primero que no tenía ganas de arrojar a la otra punta de la habitación después de leerlo. Sabía que estaba bien. Estaba claro que tendría que recurrir al enchufe.

Pese a contar con varios contactos influyentes en la universidad, me había jurado no recurrir jamás a los favores; acudir a mis compañeros con más éxito se parecía demasiado a pedirle dinero a un amigo. Sin embargo, ya acumulaba toda una carpeta de cartas de rechazo, y como «mi madre no se cansaba de recordarle», más joven no me haría. Un día, a la hora de comer, me había buscado un aula tranquila y, respirando hondo, había llamado por teléfono a Laura Lee. Llevábamos tres años sin hablar, ella se había mudado a Londres antes que yo, pero al menos nos caíamos bien, y después de un rato agradable de ponernos al día, se lo había soltado: ¿estaba dispuesta a leer algo mío? Una cosa que he escrito. Unos cuantos capítulos y un resumen de un libro tonto para adolescentes. Va sobre un musical en un colegio.

Y aquí estoy, ni más ni menos que reunida con una editora, una editora de verdad. Me siento temblorosa, por exceso de café, mareada de nervios, y en un estado febril que no contribuye a aliviar el no haber tenido más remedio que hacer novillos. Es el día de una reunión importantísima del personal, la última antes de vacaciones. Por la mañana, al despertarme, como un alumno díscolo, he llamado por teléfono a secretaría y, taponándome la nariz, he graznado algo sobre gripe intestinal. Incluso por teléfono se le notaba la incredulidad a la secretaria. Con el señor Harvey también tendré problemas. Con él insoportable director Harvey.

Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de preocuparme de eso, porque han llegado al despacho de la esquina, un cubo acristalado de espacio comercial cotizadísimo, en el que veo una figura femenina esbelta, de espaldas a mí, y más allá una vista pasmosa desde Saint Paul al Parlamento.

Laura me indica un sillón bajo, al lado de la puerta.

—Bueno, tú espera aquí. Luego me vienes a ver y me cuentas cómo ha ido. Y acuérdate de no tener miedo...

En el sillón bajo de cuero, espero y espero, observando la oficina en pleno funcionamiento mientras siento —y me avergüenzo un poco de ello— envidia de este mundo empresarial, y de los profesionales estilosos y jóvenes que lo habitan. Envidia del dispensador de agua, es lo que es. La oficina no tiene nada de especial, nada que la distinga, pero en comparación con el instituto de Cromwell Road es puro futurismo; un contraste muy marcado con su sala de profesores, con sus tazas manchadas de taninos, sus muebles agujereados, sus malos humores por las guardias, y en general su ambiente cascarrabias, quejica, insatisfecho. Los niños son geniales, claro —algunos, y a veces—, pero parece que los enfrentamientos son cada vez más frecuentes y alarmantes. Me han dicho por primera vez «no me ralles», una nueva actitud con la que le cuesta razonar. O puede que ya no le tenga cogido el tranquillo, y esté perdiendo la motivación y mi energía... Está claro que la situación con el director no ayuda.

¿Y si la vida hubiera tomado otro camino? ¿Y si a los años hubiera perseverado con las cartas a las editoriales? ¿Podría haber sido la que se comiese bocadillos de Pret A Manger llevando falda de tubo, y no Laura Lee? Hace un tiempo que estoy convencida de que mi vida va a cambiar, aunque sólo sea por necesidad, y tal vez sea el momento; quizá el cambio de rumbo lo marque esta reunión. Mi estómago sufre otro vuelco en el momento en que la asistente personal cuelga el teléfono y se acerca. Kelly me recibirá ahora. Me levanto, me aliso la falda porque lo he visto por la tele, y entra en la caja de cristal.

Kelly es alta, imponente, con facciones aguileñas que le prestan un aire a lo Virginia Woolf que intimida lo suyo. Poco más de cuarenta años, pelo gris corto y peinado hacia delante, al estilo soviético, voz ronca y autoritaria, se levanta y tiende la mano.

—Ah, tú debes de ser la de las doce y media.

Balbuceo una respuesta, que sí, exacto, las doce y media, aunque técnicamente deberían haber sido las doce y cuarto.

—_Setzen Sie, bitte hin _—dice inexplicablemente Kelly.

¿En alemán? ¿Por qué en alemán? En fin, más vale seguirle la corriente.

—_Danke _—vuelvo a graznar.

Miro a mi alrededor, tomo asiento en el sofá y observo el despacho: trofeos en estantes, tapas de libro enmarcadas... Recuerdos de una carrera ilustre. Tengo la insoportable sensación de que no me corresponde estar aquí, de que no es mi sitio, y le estoy haciendo perder el tiempo a esta temible mujer; ella publica libros, libros de verdad, que la gente compra y lee. Está claro que Kelly no me lo está poniendo fácil. Flota un silencio, mientras baja la persiana y la ajusta para que no se vea la oficina exterior. Nos quedamos sentadas en penumbra, y de pronto tengo la sensación de que me van a interrogar.

—Perdona que te haya hecho esperar; es que estamos de trabajo hasta el cuello. Te he encontrado un tiempo de milagro. Pero no quiero meterte prisa. En estas cosas es tan importante decidir bien... ¿Verdad?

—Vital. Está clarísimo.

—A ver, dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando con niños?

—Mmm... A ver... Desde el 97. Unos dos años. Pero este año me mude apenas aquí, y recién empiezo en una nueva institución.

Kelly se inclina, fervorosa.

—¿Y te gusta mucho?

—Sí; bueno, casi siempre. —Tengo la sensación de estar un poco rígida y formal—. Cuando no me lo ponen difícil.

—¿Los niños te lo ponen difícil?

—Si te soy sincera, a veces son un poco malos.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, ya me entiendes: insolentes, alborotadores...

Kelly se apoya en el respaldo, molesta.

—Y entonces ¿cómo impones disciplina?

—¡Ah, bueno, lo normal, tirándoles sillas! ¡No, es broma! Nada, lo típico: expulsándolos, y esas cosas.

—Ajá. Ajá.

Kelly no dice nada más, pero emana una profunda desaprobación. Vuelve a posar la vista en los papeles de la mesa, y me pregunto cuándo empezarán a hablar del libro.

—Bueno —dice Kelly—, tengo que decir que hablas mucho mejor este idioma de lo que me esperaba.

—¿Perdón?

—Vaya, que te expresas muy bien. Parece que hayas vivido en Estados Unidos toda la vida.

—Es que... es verdad.

Kelly pone cara de irritación.

—Según tu currículum, no.

—¿Perdón?

—¡En tu currículum pone que eres alemana!

¿Cómo puedo hacer que me lo perdonen? ¿Y si me hago pasar por alemana? Imposible. No hablo alemán.

—No, no soy Alemana.

Además, ¿qué currículum? No he mandado ningún currículum.

Kelly sacude la cabeza.

—Perdona, pero no parece que hablemos de lo mismo. Eres la de las doce y media, ¿no?

—¡Sí! Creo que sí... ¿O no?

—¿La niñera? ¿Vienes por el trabajo de niñera?

* * *

—Cuánto lo siento, Rach...

Camino hacia los ascensores con picor en los ojos, violenta, seguida de cerca por Kelly, y estoy por Laura. Se asoman cabezas de los cubículos, mientras pasan en procesión. Seguro que piensan que así aprenderé a no hacerme grandes ideas.

—Me sabe tan mal haberte hecho perder el tiempo... —dice Kelly para congraciarse—. En principio tenían que haber llamado para cancelarlo...

—No pasa nada; no es culpa tuya —mascullo.

—Me va a oír mi asistente, eso está claro. ¿Estás segura de no haber recibido el mensaje? Yo odio cancelar reuniones, pero es que no había podido leer el material. Le echaría un vistazo ahora mismo, pero es que parece que me está esperando en la sala de reuniones la pobre Helga...

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Laura me ha asegurado que tienes muchísimo talento. No veo el momento de leer lo que escribes...

Al llegar a los ascensores, aprieto a fondo el botón de llamada.

—Bueno, pues nada...

—En fin, al menos tendrás una anécdota divertida. Algo es algo.

¿Una anécdota divertida? Clavo el dedo en el botón como si lo clavara en un ojo. Yo no quiero anécdotas divertidas; lo que quiero es un cambio, una ruptura. Mi vida ha estado repleta de anécdotas, ristras y ristras de malditas anécdotas; ahora quiero que me salga algo bien, por una vez. Quiero tener éxito, o como mínimo la esperanza de tenerlo.

—Para la semana que viene lo veo imposible. Luego ya me voy de vacaciones, o sea, que quizá tarde un poco; pero me comprometo para antes de que se acabe el verano.

¿Antes de que se acabe el verano? Un mes, y otro, anodinos, sin cambios... Vuelvo a clavar el dedo en el botón del ascensor, sin decir nada, como una adolescente huraña, haciéndolas sufrir. Kelly, que no parece inmutarse, me examina con sus azules y penetrantes ojos.

—Oye, Rachel, ahora ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Soy profesora de lengua y literatura.

—Tendrás mucho trabajo. ¿De dónde sacas el tiempo para escribir?

—Por la noche. Los fines de semana. A veces por la mañana temprano.

Kelly contrae los párpados.

—Debe de apasionarte mucho.

—Es lo único que realmente quiero hacer.

Me sorprendo, no sólo de lo seria que debo de sonar, sino por darme cuenta de haber dicho una verdad. Se abre el ascensor a mis espaldas. Miro por encima del hombro. Ahora casi me gustaría quedarme.

Kelly me tiende la mano.

—Bueno, señorita Berry, adiós. Ya tengo ganas de hablar contigo más a fondo.

Tomo sus largos dedos.

—Y yo espero que encuentres niñera.

—Yo también lo espero. La última era una psicópata de armas tomar. No querrás hacerlo tú, ¿verdad? Me imagino que lo harías bastante bien.

Kelly sonríe. Yo también. Detrás de Kelly, Laura se muerde el labio inferior, articula perdón-perdón-perdón e imita un pequeño teléfono. «¡Llámame!»

El ascensor se cierra. Me derrumbo contra la pared, durante treinta pisos en caída libre, sintiendo que se me cuaja el entusiasmo en la barriga, convertido en amarga decepción. A las tres de la mañana, sin poder dormir, fantaseaba con una comida improvisada con mi nueva editora. Me veía bebiendo vino blanco seco, y seduciendo a mi compañera de mesa con simpáticas anécdotas sobre la vida escolar. Ahora estoy aquí, escupida al South Bank en menos de veinticinco minutos.

Es donde en mayo celebré el resultado de las elecciones, pero de esa euforia ya no queda nada. Al haber dicho que tenía gripe intestinal, ni siquiera puedo ir a la reunión. Intuyo que por ahí se fraguará otra discusión, con mis reproches y mis comentarios malintencionados.

Decido dar un paseo para despejarme la cabeza en algún restaurante.

Pero ni siquiera el dibujo en mente de una ensalada logra animarme. Están reformando este tramo del South Bank: un follón de andamios y lonas, con la central eléctrica cerniendo su opresiva dejadez sobre este día de pleno verano. Tengo hambre, pero no hay donde comer, ni con quien comer. Suena mi teléfono. Lo busco en el bolso, con muchas ganas de desahogarme, y me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de quien debe de estar llamando.

—Conque gripe intestinal, ¿eh? —dice el director.

Suspiro.

—Exacto.

—Y en la cama, ¿no? Pues por el ruido no parece que estés en la cama. A mí me parece que estás al aire libre, disfrutando del sol.

—Harvey, por favor, no me lo pongas peor de lo que está.

—¡No, no, señorita Berry! Las dos cosas no las puedes tener. Te dimos el trabajo por la recomendación, y ahí no expresaban tus irresponsabilidades... —Es su tono de los últimos meses, una oficiosa cantinela de rencor. A mí se me despierta otra vez toda la rabia, por las trampas que me tiendo yo solita—. Así que, si no te importa, ¿podrías decirme por qué no estás en esta reunión tan importante?

—Harvey, por favor, que no estoy de humor.

—Porque no me gustaría tener que convertirlo en una cuestión disciplinaria, Rachel...

Aparto el teléfono de la oreja, mientras el director sigue soltándole el rollo.

—Se te informó expresamente de que era una reunión obligatoria. Por si no lo sabes, aún no se ha acabado el curso.

—¿Harvey?

—Llámame señor, ¿te parece?

—Vale. ¿Señor?

—Dígame, señorita Berry.

—Dimito.

Él se ríe, con esa risa falsa tan exasperante que tiene. Es como si le viera, sacudiendo despacio la cabeza.

—No puedes irte, Rachel.

—Sí que puedo. Ya lo he hecho. Y otra cosa, señor...

—¿Qué, Rachel?

Se me forma el insulto en los labios, pero al final no soy capaz de pronunciarlo, y lo articulo con deleite antes de colgar, meterme el teléfono en el bolso y seguir caminando hacia el este por la orilla de algún restaurante, mareada de euforia y de miedo al futuro.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que ya van dos capítulos sin ninguna señal de Quinn, pero, ¿Qué creen? Si ya se dieron cuenta, Rachel está en Londres, y bueno…ya saben porque es muy conocida la ciudad de Londres… así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Dejen su review, insulten al "señor" Harvey, maldigan a Kelly, lo que sea, pero dejen un review!


	12. Dos noticias

Capítulo 11

_Dos noticias_

30 DE JULIO DE 2001

_Somerset_

Ya era media tarde cuando llegué a la verja de seguridad de la mansión, sin saber si me dejarían entrar. Algún inversor sagaz había convertido Morton Manor Park, una gran finca de Somerset, en una especie de complejo integral para bodas, dotado de capilla propia, sala de fiestas, laberinto privado, spa y una serie de dormitorios para invitados.

Cuando ya me veía la capilla, se me echó encima un hombre con peluca empolvada y casaca de lacayo, que me hizo señas con sus puños de encaje y se asomó a la ventanilla.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunté, a punto de añadir «agente».

—Necesito las llaves, señora.

—¿Las llaves?

—Para aparcar el coche.

—¡Vaya por Dios! ¿En serio? —dije avergonzada—. Bueno, vale. No se cierran las puertas. Tiene que usar este destornillador para ajustarlas. Tampoco hay freno de mano, o sea, que apárquelo donde no haya desnivel, o arrimado a un árbol, o con la marcha puesta, que será lo más fácil, ¿vale?

La ceremonia ya había empezado. Ya se oía salir de la capilla los acordes de _La llegada de la reina de Saba_, tocados por cuatro, o tal vez cinco, manos enguantadas. Me acerqué por la gravilla, a trompicones, levantando los brazos para evaporar un poco el sudor, como un niño jugando a ser un avión; después, con un último estirón al borde del vestido, crucé discretamente la gran puerta de roble y me incorporé a la última fila de los fieles, que eran muchos. Ahora cantaba un grupo a capela, chasqueando los dedos como locos al entonar _I'm into Something Good_, mientras que la feliz pareja, con los ojos empañados, se enseñaba los dientes, sonriendo.

Me fijé en lo felices que se veían, empapados de sonrisas los dos. Y me alegré por sus padres, porque estuvieran felices igual ante la gran confusión de ser dos chicos uniéndose por el resto de sus vidas.

Al fondo de la iglesia, vi cómo Quinn contaba con los dedos, y tuve curiosidad por saber qué hacía. Llevaba vestido negro, y tacones altos en el mismo tono. Sé le veía un poco diferente, pero seguía estando guapa; absurdamente guapa, de hecho, y mucho menos gris e hinchada que antes de conocer a Holly. Miré justo a tiempo para ver que Holly le tomaba la mano a Quinn y le apretaba los cinco dedos, como solidarizándose con la feliz pareja. Le susurró algo al oído. Quinn la miró a la cara, con una gran sonrisa que me pareció un poco de tonto. Después articuló algo en respuesta, y aunque yo tuviera poca práctica en leer los labios, consideré que había bastantes posibilidades de que fuera «yo también te quiero». Cohibida, miró a su alrededor, y al encontrarse con mi mirada, sonrió como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo prohibido.

Se acabó el cabaret. Sólo quedaba tiempo para una vacilante interpretación de _All You Need is Love_, cuyo compás de siete por cuatro puso en aprietos a los asistentes. Después, los invitados salieron del salón de la ceremonia detrás de la feliz pareja, y empezó de verdad la reunión. Entre una multitud de abrazos, gritos y apretones de manos, Quinn y yo nos buscamos, hasta que de pronto allí estaban, una frente a la otra.

—Vaya —dijo ella.

—Vaya.

—¿Yo a ti no te conozco?

—Está claro que me suena tu cara.

—A mí la tuya también, aunque te veo diferente.

—Sí, soy la única mujer de aquí empapada de sudor —dije, estirándome la tela debajo de los brazos.

—Querrás decir «transpiración».

—No, esto de aquí es sudor. Parece que me hayan sacado de un lago. ¿Seda natural? ¡Y un cuerno!

—Un poco oriental, el tema, ¿no?

—Yo lo llamo mi look Caída de Saigón. Técnicamente, chino. ¡Claro, que la pega de estos vestidos es que a los cuarenta minutos quieres otro! —comenté con la sensación, a media frase, de que más habría valido no empezarla. ¿Eran imaginaciones mías, o Quinn había puesto los ojos un poco en blanco? —. Perdona.

—No pasa nada. La verdad es que el vestido me gusta mucho. Gustal mucho, de veldad.

Ahora los ojos en blanco los puse yo.

—¿Lo ves? Ya estamos empatados.

—Lo que quería decir es que estás guapa. —Quinn me estaba mirando la coronilla—. ¿Esto no es...?

—¿Qué?

—¿No es lo que llaman «corte Rachel»?

—Tampoco te pases, Q—respondí despeinándome inmediatamente con las puntas con los dedos.

Miré hacia donde Blaine y su flamante marido posaban para las fotos.

—Se ven muy felices juntos.

—¿Tú crees que duren?—dijo Quinn.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Tú no?

—No lo sé, muchas cosas suceden.

Nos miramos.

—No has cambiado, ¿eh?

Quinn agachó la cabeza, cohibida.

—Pues sí, un poco sí.

—Me intrigas.

—Ya te lo contaré después. Mira...

Blaine estaba en el estribo del Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost con el que cubrirían los cien metros hasta el banquete, el ramo entre las manos, como un lanzador de troncos preparándose. Era extraño ver a un chico tirar el ramo, aunque Blaine siempre había sido de romper las reglas, había creado su propio ramo para diversión a la hora de lanzarlo.

—¿Quieres ir a ver si hay suerte, Rach?

—Se me dan mal los deportes —respondí poniéndome las manos en la espalda justo cuando el ramo era lanzado por los aires y recogido por una anciana y quebradiza tía, lo cual pareció enojar un poco a la multitud, como si acabaran de dilapidarse las últimas posibilidades de felicidad futura de alguien.

Señalé con la cabeza a la avergonzada tía, de cuya mano colgaba tristemente el ramo.

—Ésa soy yo con cuarenta años más —dije.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuarenta? —dijo Quinn. Le clavé el tacón en la punta del pie.

—Tengo que irme. La verdad es que Holly no conoce a nadie. Tengo órdenes estrictas de no apartarme de ella ni un minuto. ¿Vienes a saludarla?

—Luego. Ahora mejor que vaya a hablar con la feliz novia.

—Nos vemos luego. Quizá nos hayan sentado juntas en el banquete.

Cruzó los dedos y los levantó. Hice lo mismo con los míos.

Las nubes de la mañana se habían abierto, y hacía una tarde preciosa, con nubes altas corriendo por un enorme cielo azul, mientras los invitados seguían en procesión al Silver Ghost hacia el prado, para el champán y los canapés. Fue ahí donde Blaine pegó un grito al verme.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de que hayas podido venir, Rachel!

—Yo también, Blaine. Estás fantástico.

—¿No te parece demasiado?

—En absoluto. Estás impresionante. La ceremonia también ha sido muy bonita.

—¡Huuyyy! ¿De verdad? ¿Has llorado?

—Como una huérfana...

—Me alegro tanto, pero tanto, de que hayas podido venir... Y estoy impaciente por conocer a tu pareja.

—Y también; lástima que no tenga.

—¿No?

—No, hace tiempo que no.

—¿De verdad? ¿Segura?

—Creo que me habría dado cuenta, Blaine.

—Cuánto lo siento. ¡Pues búscate uno! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡No, en serio, los novios están muy bien! ¡Y los maridos, mejor! ¡Hay que encontrarte uno! —ordenó—. ¡Esta noche! ¡Esto lo vamos a arreglar! —Sentí verbalmente que me daban palmaditas en la cabeza—. ¿Y qué, ya has visto a Quinn?

—Sí, un momento.

—¿Has conocido a su novia? ¿La de los pelos en la frente? ¿A que es guapa? Clavada a Audrey Hepburn. ¿O era Katharine? Nunca me acuerdo de la diferencia.

—Audrey. Decididamente, es una Audrey.

Escuché el grito de Charles en la otra punta del prado, y al mirar hacia esa parte le vi con la cabeza de Quinn entre los brazos, clavándole los nudillos en el cuero cabelludo. Sonreí, antes de volver a concentrarme de lleno en odiar a Miffy Buchanan.

—Oye, me he enterado de que estás sin trabajo —decía Miffy.

—Bueno, yo prefiero verlo como que trabajo por mi cuenta.

—¿De escritora?

—Sólo uno o dos años. Un período sabático.

—Pero ¿aún no te han publicado nada?

—Todavía no, aunque sí que me han pagado un pequeño anticipo por...

—Mm —dijo con escepticismo—. Carrie Beck ya lleva publicadas tres novelas.

—Sí, ya me lo han dicho. Varias veces.

—Y encima tiene tres hijos.

—Pues ya ves.

—¿Tú no has visto a los dos míos?

Cerca había dos niños inmensos, con terno, restregándose mutuamente canapés en la cara.

—PETER, NO MUERDAS.

—Son muy lindos.

—¿A que sí? ¿Y tú, ya has tenido algún hijo? —dijo Miffy.

—No...

—¿Sales con alguien?

—No...

—¿Nadie?

—No...

—¿Alguien en perspectiva?

—No...

—Pues se te ve mucho mejor que antes. —Miffy me observó de los pies a la cabeza, como si se estuviera planteando comprarme en una subasta—. ¡De hecho, aquí eres de los pocos que han perdido peso! ¡Vaya, tampoco es que hayas sido nunca gorda, gorda; sólo tenías grasa adolescente, pero se te ha ido!

Noté que se me tensaban los dedos en torno a la copa de champán.

—Ah, pues me alegro de saber que me han servido de algo estos últimos once años.

—Antes también tenías mucho acento del norte, pero ahora hablas como todo el mundo.

—¿Ah, sí? —dije horrorizada—. Pues qué pena. No lo he perdido adrede.

—Yo, francamente, siempre he pensado que lo exagerabas; que era pose, ya me entiendes.

—¿Qué?

—Tu acento. Sabes, ¿no? ¡Mineros unidos, no nos moverán! Me parecía que con los demás siempre hacías un poco bandera de tu acento. ¡En cambio ahora vuelves a hablar normal!

Siempre había envidiado a las personas que dicen lo que piensan y tal como lo sienten, al margen de las convenciones. Yo nunca había sido así. No obstante, sentí formarse una palabrota en mi labio inferior.

—... y siempre estabas tan enfadada por todo...

—No, Miffy, si enfadarme todavía me enfado.

—Dios mío, pero si es Quinn Fabray... —Miffy había pasado a susurrarle al oído, apretándole un hombro con la mano—. ¿Sabes que estuvimos liadas?

—Sí, ya me lo habías dicho. Muchas, muchas veces.

—Sigue muy guapa. Experimentos adolescentes. —Suspiró como si fuera a desmayarse–. ¿Cómo es que nunca salieron?

—No sé. ¿Por mi acento? ¿Por la grasa adolescente?

—Tan mal tampoco estabas. Oye, ¿has visto a su novia? ¿A que es guapa? ¿Tú no la ves preciosa?

Seguramente se sorprendió al girarse, de que no tendría respuesta porque ya me había ido.

Los invitados estaban confluyendo hacia la carpa, apiñándose nerviosos frente al plano de las mesas como si hubieran salido las notas de los exámenes. Quinn y yo coincidieron en la multitud.

—Mesa cinco —dijo Quinn.

—Yo en la veinticuatro —dije—. La mesa cinco está bastante cerca del novio. La veinticuatro, cerca de los baños químicos.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal.

—¿Qué hay de plato principal?

—Según los rumores, salmón.

—Salmón. Salmón, salmón, salmón, salmón. En estas bodas como tanto salmón, que me dan ganas de nadar río arriba dos veces al año.

—Ven a la mesa cinco. Cambiaremos las tarjetas.

—¿Modificar la distribución de las mesas? Por menos de eso te fusilan. La guillotina la tienen al fondo.

Quinn se rio.

—Luego hablamos, ¿vale?

—Ven a buscarme.

—O ven tú a buscarme.

—O vienes tú a buscarme.

—O me buscas tú a mí.

En castigo por algún desaire del pasado, me habían puesto entre los ancianos tíos neozelandeses del novio, y las expresiones «paisaje muy bonito» y «calidad de vida altísima» alternaron durante buenas tres horas. De vez en cuando me distraía una explosión de risas proveniente de la mesa cinco: Quinn, Holly, Charles y su novia Kelly, la mesa del _glamour_.

Ya se oían golpes de cuchillo en el cristal. Los discursos. Tal como exigía la tradición, el padre de la Blaine estuvo borracho y rústico, y el padrino, borracho y sin gracia, además de olvidar mencionar a Sam. A cada copa de vino tinto, me sentía con menos fuerzas. Empecé a pensar en la habitación de hotel del edificio principal, el albornoz blanco y limpio y la reproducción de cama con dosel. Seguro que había una de esas duchas de pie con doble entrada por las que todo el mundo andaba como loco, y un número exagerado de toallas para una sola persona. Justo entonces empezó a prepararse el grupo musical, como si me incitasen a tomar una decisión: el bajista tocó el _riff _de _Another One Bites the Dust_, y resolví que era el momento de dar por concluida la velada, llevarme mi trozo de tarta nupcial en la bolsa especial de terciopelo con cordón, irme a mi habitación y dormir la boda.

—Perdona, ¿no te conozco de algo?

Una mano en mi brazo, y una voz a mis espaldas. Quinn estaba en cuclillas a mi lado, con sonrisa de borracha y una botella de champán en la mano.

Levanté la copa.

—Supongo que podría ser.

Empezó a tocar el grupo, con un ruido de acople, y toda la atención quedó volcada en la pista, donde Blaine y Sam daban pasos de baile de los sesenta al compás de su canción especial, _Brown-Eyed Girl_, girando reumáticamente las caderas con los cuatro pulgares en alto.

—Virgen santa. ¿Cuándo hemos empezado a bailar todos como viejos?

—Habla por ti —dijo Quinn, sentado al borde de una silla.

—¿Tú sabes bailar?

—¿No te acuerdas?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No digo en un podio, con silbato y sin blusa; digo bailar de verdad.

—Pues claro que sé. —Quinn me tomó la mano—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Luego, quizá.

Quinn se levantó y me tiró de la mano.

—Vamos a algún sitio. Las dos solas.

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé. Parece que hay un kiosco.

—¿Un kiosco? —Transcurrido un momento, me levanté—. ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Tomamos dos copas y salieron discretamente de la carpa. Fuera era de noche, y aún hacía calor.

—¿Cómo va el libro?

—Bien, ya está terminado.

—¿No irá de mí?

—Sí, Quinn, es un libro que va todo sobre ti. Se llama _Quinn Quinn y Quinn_. La verdad es que es un libro para niños. Para adolescentes. Los chicos, las relaciones, y todo eso. Va de una obra de teatro en el colegio, aquel montaje de _Oliver! _que hice hace muchos años. Una comedia.

—Pues te sienta muy bien.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Clarísimamente. Hay gente que mejora de aspecto, y gente que empeora. Tú, decididamente, has mejorado.

—Me ha dicho Miffy Buchanan que al final se me ha ido la grasa adolescente.

—Envidia que tiene. Estás estupenda.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres que te diga que también has mejorado?

—Si te ves capaz...

—Pues es verdad. En todo caso, mejor que en tus años de marcha loca, cuando ibas de sobrado, o no sé de qué. —Caminamos un poco en silencio, hasta que seguí hablando—. Me preocupabas.

—¿Sí?

—A todos.

—¿Quieres un cigarrillo? —le ofrecí mientras sacaba la cajetilla de mi bolso.

—Lo he dejado. Bueno, solo uno.

—¿Gracias al amor verdadero?

—En parte. También porque ya soy muy grande. Se me empiezan a acabar las excusas.

—¿Excusas?

—Bueno, a los veintidós, si la cagas, puedes decirte que no pasa nada, sólo tengo veintidós años. Sólo tengo veinticinco, sólo tengo veintiocho... Pero ¿«sólo tengo treinta y uno»? —Bebió un poco de la copa—. Es como si en todas las vidas hubiera un dilema central, y el mío fuera: ¿se puede tener una relación de amor adulta, comprometida y madura y que te sigan invitando a tríos?

—¿Y cuál es la respuesta, Q? —pregunté con solemnidad.

—La respuesta es que no, que no se puede. Cuando ya lo tienes claro, se vuelve todo mucho más sencillo.

—Es verdad; las orgías no te dan calor por la noche.

—Las orgías no te cuidarán cuando seas viejo. —Quinn bebió otro sorbo—. De todos modos, tampoco es que me invitaran a ninguna; sólo hacía el tonto y la cagaba en todo. La cagué con mi trabajo, la cagué con mamá...

—...eso no es verdad...

—... y la cagué con todas mis amistades. —Lo subrayó apoyándose en mi brazo—. Es muy fácil: he pensado que ya era hora de hacer las cosas bien, por una vez. Y ahora he conocido a Holly, que es estupenda, de verdad, y ella me lleva por el buen camino.

—Es muy sabia.

—Sí. Es verdad.

—Muy guapa. Serena.

—A veces da un poco de miedo. No tiene ni pizca de sentido del humor.

—Pues mira, es un alivio. Yo creo que el sentido del humor está sobrevalorado —dije—. Hacer todo el día el payaso es un aburrimiento. Como Scott. Lo que pasa es que Scott no tenía gracia. No, es mucho mejor tener a alguien que te guste de verdad, alguien que te haga masajes en los pies.

—Un día me dijo que nunca se ríe porque no le gusta la cara que se le pone.

—Pero la amas, ¿cierto?

—Sí, la adoro.

—¿Y tú? Dime, ¿algún romance?

—No empieces, Q.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

—Con la simpatía. No me siento sola, estoy bien. —respiré—Ya está, ¿Cómo sonó?

—Bueno, te creí.

—Es la verdad.

—Mi libró será publicado.

Quinn me miró, impresionada. Quizá pensando que su vieja amiga al fin obtiene algo bueno en su vida.

—Rach, ¡Es genial!

Sonreí y quité la mirada de ella.

—Bueno, yo también tengo algo que decirte.

Cuando la miré de nuevo, otra cosa me robó la atención. Un sobre gordo, de papel lila grueso. Lo tomé con cuidado.

—Te vas a casar.

—Sí.

Quedé congelada, pero supe tranquilizarme. Me derrumbé hacía ella, abrazándola y colgándome a ella para felicitarle.

—Estás contenta. —dijo por detrás de mi espalda.

—Claro que estoy contenta, Quinn. Es una excelente noticia.

Miré qué contenía. Por dentro, el sobre estaba forrado con papel de seda. La invitación tenía los bordes desgarrados a mano, y parecía de algún tipo de papiro o pergamino.

—Perfumadas. Tus invitaciones de boda están perfumadas. —bromeé mientras me sentaba en el banco.

—Eh, si, es lavanda.

—No, Q. Es dinero, huele a dinero.

Lo leí, miré de reojo el contenido en ella.

—¿27 de agosto?

—Sí, creo que a eso se le llama boda de forzamiento. —respondió acercándose a mí y sentarse—. Con 350 personas, y bufé.

Sonreímos. Tardé un poco en realizar todo lo que había dicho. Pregunté cómo sería posible, todo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero sonreí.

—Mamá, vas a ser mamá.

—Lo sé.

—¿Está permitido? ¿Te dejan? —bromeé.

—Bueno, Holly tiene muchos contactos, y nos darán a una hermosa niña a finales a mediados de septiembre. Y el costo, si le puedo llamar así, es que nos quedaremos acá a vivir.

—Es una excelente noticia. Serás una buena madre.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

—No lo dudo.

Y ahí estábamos. Las dos de nuevo, el recuentro magnifico, con noticias magnificas. Bajé la mirada, para disimular la impresión un poco, sonreí a mí misma sin creerlo. Podía sentir su mirada, ella siempre me miraba y sabía cuándo estaba cohibida. Mi amiga, mi mejor amiga se casará, y será mamá.

—Te extrañé, Q. —espeté, mirándole por fin a los ojos. Fruncí los labios.

—Te extrañé igual. —Me tomó de la nuca, acercándome a su hombro para besarme la frente, deslizó su brazo al mío, acercándome a ella.

—Basta de desapariciones.

—No lo haré si tú tampoco.

Volvimos a reír, está vez quizá porque no había nada más por hacer. Sentí su respiración y alcé la mirada. Nos vimos por unos segundos, y después, como si fuese costumbre, nos besamos. No fue un beso apasionado, sino uno como de madre a hija, así de simple, pero con mucho valor. Respiré y reaccioné.

—Q…

—…Deberíamos irnos…

—Absolutamente.


	13. Blair

¡Hola! A partir de aquí, la historia ya no será redactada desde el punto de vista de Rachel. Ahora estará en tercera persona. ¿A qué se debe? A que Quinn empieza a tener un papel importante a partir de ahora, para todas las que han esperado con ansias, y algunas que me han abandonado quizá por la obvia falta de romance, a partir del próximo capítulo se empieza todo. Quiero agradecer a las que siguen conmigo, gracias por aguantar tanto tiempo sin romance, he aquí la recompensa. Igual quiero advertirles, que no faltan muchos capítulos, y algunas me odiarán, lo sé.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Blair

30 DE JULIO DE 2002

Sábado por la noche. Si esto se remontara años atrás, en estos momentos Quinn estaría apartando a gente para pasar a un antro de Nueva York. Pero por en cambio ahora, está encerrada en casa con Blair de meses, cuidándola mientras su esposa Holly le ha dicho que iría a una despedida de solteras.

Prepara un biberón pequeño, enrosca al máximo el tapón, se lo mete en el bolsillo, coge el vino al vuelo y sube corriendo hacia el llanto de Blair, que se ha convertido en un sonido horrible, ronco, áspero, como si se estuviera destrozando la garganta. Irrumpe en el cuarto.

—¡Me cago en Dios, Blair, haz el favor de callarte! —vocifera.

Se tapa enseguida la boca con la mano, de vergüenza al verla de pie en la cuna, con los ojos muy abiertos de angustia. La coge en brazos y se sienta con la espalda en la pared, absorbiendo su llanto en el pecho; después se la pone en el regazo y le acaricia la frente con mucha ternura; como no funciona, empieza a acariciarle suavemente el cogote. ¿No debería haber algún punto secreto de presión, para frotarlo con el pulgar? Dibuja círculos en la palma de la mano de Blair, que se abre y se cierra de rabia. Todo es inútil: sus dedos, grandes, gruesos, intentando esto y aquello sin que nada funcione. Tal vez, piensa, la niña no esté bien, o simplemente es que no soy su otra madre. Inútil como madre, inútil como esposa, inútil como novia e inútil como hija.

Pero ¿y si le pasa algo? Piensa que podría ser un cólico. O que le estén saliendo los dientes; ¿le estarán saliendo los dientes? Empieza a cundir el nerviosismo. ¿Y si la lleva al hospital? Es una posibilidad.

—Venga, concéntrate —dice en voz alta.

En la estantería hay un medicamento, con las palabras «puede causar somnolencia», las más bonitas del idioma. Antes eran «¿tienes una camiseta que me puedas prestar?». Ahora son «puede causar somnolencia».

Hace saltar a Blair sobre la rodilla, hasta calmarla un poco. Luego le pone en los labios la cuchara llena, hasta que considera que ya se ha tomado cinco mililitros. Los veinte minutos siguientes giran en torno a un cabaret demencial, en el que agita como loco animales que hablan. Explota al máximo su limitado repertorio de voces graciosas, suplicando con tono agudo o grave, y diversos acentos regionales, que no haga más ruido, venga, venga, a dormir. Le pone libros delante de la cara, levantando y estirando solapas, y clavando el dedo en la página a la vez que dice:

—¡Pato! ¡Vaca! ¡Tren chu-chu! ¡Mira, mira qué tigre más divertido!

Monta espectáculos de marionetas disparatados. Un chimpancé de plástico canta sin parar la primera estrofa de _El patio de mi casa_; Tinky Winky interpreta _En la vieja factoría, _y sin saber por qué, un cerdito de peluche le dedica a Blair _Into the Groove_. Se meten debajo de los arcos de la manta de actividades, y hacen ejercicio los das juntas. Quinn le pone en sus manitas el teléfono móvil, y le deja apretar botones, babear en el teclado y escuchar la voz del reloj, hasta que afortunadamente Blair se tranquiliza; ahora sólo gime un poco; sigue totalmente despierta, pero está contenta.

En el cuarto hay un reproductor de CD, un Fisher Price panzudo con forma de locomotora de vapor. Apartando los libros y juguetes del suelo con los pies, Quinn aprieta el _play. Clásicos relajantes para bebés_, una parte del proyecto de control mental integral de Holly. Por unos altavoces diminutos suena la _Danza del hada de azúcar_.

—¡A bailar! —exclama Quinn, subiendo el volumen con la chimenea de la locomotora, y empieza a ejecutar un vals ebrio por la habitación, con Blair cerca del pecho.

Ella se despereza, cerrando y flexionando sucesivamente sus afilados dedos, y por primera vez mira a su madre sin cara de enfado. Por un momento, Quinn ve su propia cara sonriéndole. Blair hace ruidos con la boca, abriendo mucho los ojos. Se está riendo.

—¡Así me gusta! —dice ella—. Muy bien, preciosa.

Se anima, y tiene una idea.

Echándose al hombro a Blair, y chocando con los marcos de las puertas, baja corriendo a la cocina, donde guarda provisionalmente todos sus CD hasta que estén hechas las estanterías. Hay miles, sobre todo discos gratis, herencia de cuando se le consideraba influyente. Verlos le hace volver a su época de DJ, cuando se paseaba por el Soho con aquellos auriculares tan ridículos. Se pone de rodillas, y rebusca en la caja con una mano. El truco no es hacer que Blair duerma, el truco es intentar que esté despierta, y para eso van a montarse una fiesta, sólo para ellas dos; una fiesta mil veces mejor que lo que pueda ofrecer cualquier club de Nueva York. Va a hacer de DJ para su hija.

Revigorizada, excava a mayor profundidad en los estratos geológicos de los CD que representan años de modas, seleccionando algún que otro disco que amontona en el suelo, y entusiasmándose con su plan. El _acid jazz_, los _break-beats_, el _funk _de los setenta y el _acid house _dejan paso al _deep house _y al _progressive house_, a la electrónica, al _big beat_, a lo ibicenco y a antologías con la palabra «chill»; incluso a una selección, corta y poco convincente, de _drum and bass_. Buscar música vieja debería ser un placer. No obstante, le sorprende descubrir que sólo de ver las carátulas se pone nerviosa, por lo ligadas que están a recuerdos de noches de insomnio y paranoia con desconocidos en su piso, conversaciones idiotas con amigos a quienes ya no conoce. La música de baile le pone nerviosa. Ahora sí que ya está, piensa; señal de que me estoy haciendo vieja.

Entonces ve el lomo de un CD, con letra de Rachel. Es una antología que le hizo con su nuevo ordenador, en agosto pasado, justo antes de la boda, cuando Quinn cumplió los treinta y cinco. La antología se titula «Años contigo», y en la carátula, hecha a mano, hay una foto; como la impresora de Rachel es de las baratas, la foto está borrosa, pero no tanto como para no reconocerlos a las dos sentadas en la ladera de una montaña, una cumbre de Ohio. Debió de ser la mañana después de la graduación. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? En la foto, Quinn, con vestido blanco, está apoyado en una roca, con un cigarrillo colgando del labio. Rachel está un poco más lejos, con las rodillas contra el pecho y la barbilla en las rodillas. Lleva unos 501 muy ceñidos en la cintura, y está un poco más rechoncha que ahora; desgarbada, incómoda, con los ojos medio tapados por un flequillo irregular teñido con _henna_. Es la expresión que desde entonces pone en todas las fotos: media sonrisa, con la boca cerrada. Al fijarse en su cara, Quinn se pone a reír. Se la enseña a Blair.

—¡Mira! ¡Es tu madrina, Rachel! Fíjate qué delgado estaba tu madre. Mira, pómulos. Antes tu mamá tenía pómulos.

Blair se ríe en silencio.

Al volver al cuarto de Blair, Quinn la deja en el rincón y saca el CD de la caja. Dentro hay una postal con letra muy pequeña, su tarjeta de cumpleaños del año pasado.

_1 de agosto de 2001. Aquí tienes un regalo casero. Repítete que lo que cuenta es la intención, lo que cuenta es la intención. Esto es una reproducción muy cuidada en CD de un casete recopilatorio que te hice hace siglos. Canciones de verdad, no esa porquería de _chill-out. _Espero que te guste. Feliz cumpleaños, Quinn, y felicidades por tantas buenas noticias. ¡Esposa! ¡Madre! Las dos cosas las harás genial_.

_Me alegro de haberte recuperado. Acuérdate de que te quiero mucho_.

_Tu vieja amiga_,

_Rachel_.

Sonríe y pone el disco en el reproductor con forma de locomotora de vapor.

Empieza con Massive Attack, _Unfinished Sympathy_. Toma a Blair y la hace saltar en las rodillas con los pies plantados en el suelo, mascullando la letra al oído de su hija. La música pop antigua, las dos botellas y la falta de sueño se combinan para hacerle sentir a la vez mareada y sentimental. Sube al máximo el volumen del tren Fisher Price.

Luego suenan los Smiths, _There is a Light That Never Goes Out_. A Quinn nunca le han gustado especialmente los Smiths; aun así, sigue dando brincos con la cabeza inclinada. Vuelve a tener veinte años, y a estar borracha en una discoteca de estudiantes. Canta muy alto; es vergonzosa, pero le da igual. En el dormitorio pequeño de una casa pareada, bailando con su hija la música de un tren de juguete, de pronto siente una profunda satisfacción. Más que satisfacción, euforia. Gira, y al pisar un perro de madera con ruedas, tropieza como los borrachos por la calle. Se aguanta con una mano en la pared.

—¡Eh, cariño, cuidado! —dice en voz alta.

Mira a Blair, para comprobar que esté bien, y se la encuentra riendo: su hija, su propia hija, tan, tan guapa. _There is a light that never goes out_. Hay una luz que nunca se apaga.

La siguiente es _Walk On By_, una canción que su madre solía poner cuando era niña. Se acuerda de Alison bailándola en la sala de estar, con un cigarrillo en una mano y una copa en la otra. Se pone a Blair en el hombro, sintiendo en el cuello su respiración, y le toma la otra mano, apartando los escombros con los pies en un baile lento a la antigua. En medio del agotamiento, y del vino tinto, de pronto tiene ganas de hablar con Rachel, de contarle lo que está escuchando. Justo entonces suena el teléfono, a la vez que se acaba la canción. Busca entre los juguetes y libros desechados; quizá sea Rachel, que le devuelve la llamada. En la pantalla pone «Holly». Suelta una palabrota. Tiene que ponerse. Se apoya en la cuna, se pone a Blair en el regazo y contesta.

—¡Hola, Holly!

Justo entonces salta por el Fisher Price el _Fight the Power _de los Public Enemy. Se lanza a apretar los botones redondeados.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Nada, música. Es que Blair y yo estamos haciendo una fiestecita, ¿verdad, bebé?

—¿Aún está despierta?

—Pues la verdad es que sí.

Holly suspira.

—¿Qué habéis hecho?

—No, nada, estar por aquí viendo la tele. ¿Y tú? ¿Te diviertes?

—No está mal. Lógicamente, aquí andan todas como cubas...

—Menos tú.

—Yo estoy demasiado agotada para emborracharme.

—No se oye nada. ¿Dónde estás?

—En mi habitación del hotel. Voy a acostarme un poco, y luego vuelvo para la siguiente tanda.

Mientras escucha, Quinn mira el desastre del cuarto de Blair: las sábanas empapadas de leche, los juguetes y libros por el suelo.

—¿Cómo está la bebé?

—Sonriendo. ¿A que sí, cielo? Es mamá al teléfono.

Se lo pone en la oreja, como es de rigor, pero ella se queda callada. Como nadie se divierte, se lo quita.

—Vuelvo a ser yo.

—Pero te las has apañado.

—Claro. ¿Por qué, tenías alguna duda? —Una breve pausa—. Deberías volver a la fiesta.

—Sí, puede que sí. Mañana nos vemos. Sobre la hora de comer. Volveré a..., no sé, hacia las once.

—Perfecto. Pues buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Quinn.

—Te quiero –dice la rubia.

—Yo a ti también.

Holly está a punto de colgar, pero Quinn siente el impulso de decirle algo más.

—Oye, Holly... ¿Holly? ¿Me oyes?

Ella vuelve a ponerse.

—¿Mm?

Quinn traga saliva y se humedece los labios.

—Sólo quería decirte que..., quería decirte que ya sé que ahora mismo no se me da muy bien todo esto de ser madre y esposa, pero que me estoy esforzando, y que estoy poniendo todo de mi parte. Mejoraré, Holly. Te lo prometo.

Parece que ella se lo piense, porque hay un silencio corto antes de que vuelva a hablar, con la voz un poco ahogada.

—Q, lo haces muy bien. Lo que pasa es que... vamos a tientas, pero no pasa nada.

La rubia suspira. En el fondo se esperaba algo más.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a la fiesta.

—Mañana nos vemos.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Holly cuelga.

La casa parece muy silenciosa. Quinn se queda todo un minuto sentada, con su hija dormida en el regazo, escuchando zumbar la sandre. Experimenta una palpitación momentánea de miedo y soledad, pero se la sacude. Luego se levanta y se pone a su hija delante de la cara, desmadejada como un gatito. Aspira su olor: a leche, casi dulce, su propia sangre. Su propia sangre. Es un tópico, pero hay momentos fugaces en que se reconoce en la cara de Blair, y al tomar conciencia de ello no se lo acaba de creer. Para bien o para mal, forma parte de mí. La deja suavemente en la cuna.

Pisa un cerdo de plástico, afilado como un pedernal, que se le clava dolorosamente en el talón.

Apaga la luz del cuarto, diciendo una palabrota en voz baja.

En una habitación de hotel de Westminster, a quince kilómetros al este por el Támesis, su mujer está sentada al borde de la cama, desnuda, con el teléfono colgando en la mano, y empieza a llorar en silencio. En el cuarto de baño se oye el ruido de la ducha. Como a Holly no acaba de gustarle su cara cuando llora, en cuanto se apaga el ruido se apresura a secarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano y deja caer el teléfono en la ropa amontonada en el suelo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no del todo.

—Seguro que está bien.

—No, en serio. Tenía una voz rara. Creo que debería irme a casa.

Sandra se cierra el albornoz, vuelve al dormitorio y se inclina para darle un beso en el hombro desnudo.

—Como te he dicho, estoy segura que está bien. —En vista de que Holly no contesta, se sienta y le da otro beso—. Intenta pensar en otra cosa. Diviértete. ¿Quieres otra copa?

—No.

—¿Te quieres acostar?

—¡No, Sandra! —Holly le aparta el brazo—. ¡Por Dios!

Resistiéndose a la tentación de decir algo, Sandra se gira y vuelve al baño para lavarse los dientes, viendo desaparecer sus expectativas para la noche. Tiene la horrible sensación de que Holly querrá hablar: «Es injusto, no podemos seguir, quizá sea mejor que se lo diga», y todo ese tipo de cosas. Pero por amor de Dios, piensa indignada, si ya le ha dado trabajo, a su esposa. ¿No es bastante?

Escupe, se enjuaga la boca, vuelve a la habitación y se deja caer en la cama. Luego toma el mando a distancia y va pasando enfadado los canales por cable, mientras la señora Holly se queda sentada, mirando las luces del Támesis por la ventana, y preguntándose qué hacer con su esposa.


	14. Lo juro

Capítulo 13

Lo juro

30 DE JULIO DE 2003

_Belleville, París_

Estaba previsto que llegara el 30 de julio, en el tren de Waterloo de las 15.55.

Rachel Berry logró estar a tiempo a la zona de llegadas de la Gare du Nord, y se sumó a la multitud: enamorados nerviosos con flores, chóferes aburridos y sudorosos, con traje y letreros escritos a mano... ¿Sería gracioso sostener un cartelito con el nombre de Quinn?, se preguntó. ¿Mal escrito, quizá? Supuso que a Quinn le haría reír, pero ¿valía la pena esforzarse? Además, ya estaba entrando el tren, y la gente se acercaba impaciente a la salida. Un largo paréntesis antes de que silbaran las puertas al abrirse. Luego empezaron a derramarse pasajeros por el andén, y Rachel se apretujó contra los amigos, parientes, enamorados y chóferes, que torcían el cuello para ver las caras de los que llegaban.

Compuso la suya en la sonrisa pertinente. La última vez que le había visto, se habían dicho cosas. La última vez que le había visto, había pasado algo.

En el vagón de cola del tren parado, Quinn esperó en su asiento a que bajasen los otros pasajeros. No tenía maleta, sólo una bolsa con una muda en el asiento de al lado. En la mesa de delante había un libro de bolsillo de colores vivos; en portada, un garabato de la cara de una chica, bajo el título_ Unicornios en el paraíso_.

Había acabado el libro justo cuando el tren entraba en los suburbios de París. Era la primera novela que terminaba en varios meses, aunque el sentido de proeza mental quedase un poco mitigado por tratarse de un libro para jóvenes de entre once y catorce años, con dibujos. Mientras esperaba a que se vaciase el vagón, miró una vez más el interior de la contraportada, y la foto en blanco y negro de la autora; la estudió atentamente, como si se aprendiera su cara de memoria. Con blusa muy blanca, de aspecto caro, se la veía un poco incómoda al borde de una silla de madera curvada, tapándose la boca con la mano justo en el momento en que se le escapaba la risa. Rachel Berry. Reconociendo la expresión y el gesto, Quinn sonrió y se guardó el libro en la bolsa, antes de levantarla y sumarse a los últimos pasajeros que esperaban para bajar al andén.

La última vez que la había visto, se habían dicho cosas. Había pasado algo. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué diría ella? ¿Que sí o que no?

Durante la espera, Rachel se tocó el pelo, con ganas de tenerlo más largo. Poco después de llegar a París, se había armado de valor y, diccionario en mano, había ido a una peluquería _(un coiffeur) _para que le cortasen el pelo muy corto. Aunque le diera vergüenza decirlo en voz alta, quería parecerse a Jean Seberg en _Al final de la escapada_, porque puestos a ser novelista en París, más vale hacerlo como Dios manda. Tres semanas después, ya no le daban ganas de llorar al verse en el espejo. Aun así, se le escapaban las manos hacia la cabeza, como si se ajustase una peluca. Hizo el esfuerzo consciente de volcar su atención en los botones de su blusa nueva gris perla, comprada esa misma mañana en una tienda –no, _boutique_– de la Rue de Grenelle. Dos botones desabrochados daban una imagen demasiado mojigata, y tres dejaban ver el escote. Se desabrochó el tercero, chasqueó la lengua y se fijó otra vez en los pasajeros. Ahora no había tanta gente. Empezaba a preguntarse si se había equivocado de tren cuando le vio.

Quinn estaba hecha polvo: demacrada, cansada, pero aun así su persona era guapa. Rachel se acordó del potencial de desastre que contenía la visita. Al verla, sin embargo, Quinn empezó a sonreír y caminar más deprisa, y la morena también sonrió, antes de cohibirse al esperar en la salida, sin saber qué hacer con las manos ni con los ojos. La distancia entre ambas parecía inmensa. ¿Sonreír y mirar, sonreír y mirar cincuenta metros? Cuarenta y cinco metros. Miró al suelo, y después a las vigas. Cuarenta metros. Volvió a mirar a Quinn, y otra vez al suelo. Treinta y cinco metros...

Al cubrir tan vasta distancia, a Quinn le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado Rachel durante las ocho semanas que llevaban sin verse, los dos meses transcurridos desde todo aquello. Se había cortado el pelo muy corto, y tenía más color en la cara; la cara de verano que recordaba la rubia. También iba mejor vestida: zapatos de tacón, una falda elegante de color oscuro y una blusa gris claro un poco demasiado desabrochada, que enseñaba piel morena y un triángulo de pecas oscuras bajo la garganta. Por lo visto seguía sin saber dónde poner las manos, ni adónde mirar. Quinn también empezaba a cortarse. Diez metros. ¿Qué diría, y cómo lo diría? ¿Era un sí o un no?

Apretó el paso, y finalmente se abrazaron.

—No hacía falta que vinieras a buscarme.

—Pues claro que hacía falta. Turista.

—Me gusta. —Quinn le pasó el pulgar por el flequillo corto—. Tiene un nombre, ¿no?

—¿Rapado?

—_Gamine_. Se te ve _gamine_.

—¿Rapada no?

—En absoluto.

—Deberías haberlo visto hace dos semanas. ¡Parecía una colaboracionista! —A Quinn no se le movió la cara—. Fui por primera vez a una peluquería parisina. ¡Terrorífico! Me senté en la silla pensando: _Arrêtez-vous, arrêtez-vous! _Lo curioso es que en París te preguntan por las vacaciones. Piensas que te van a hablar de danza contemporánea, o de si el ser humano puede ser libre de verdad, pero te dicen: _«Que faites-vous de beau pour les vacances? Vous sortez ce soir?»_.

La cara de Quinn seguía inmutable. Rachel estaba hablando demasiado, y esforzándose en exceso. Tranquila. No te hagas la graciosa. _Arrêtez-vous_.

La mano de Quinn tocó el pelo corto de su nuca.

—Pues a mí me parece que te queda bien.

—No sé si tengo las facciones indicadas.

—Que sí, que sí que tienes las facciones indicadas. —Se apartó un poco sin soltarla, mirándola de los pies a la cabeza—. Es como si hicieran una fiesta de disfraces, y tú hubieras venido de Parisina Sofisticada.

—O de Chica de Alterne.

—Pero Chica de Alterne de Clase Alta.

—Todavía mejor. —Rachel le tocó su cabello—. Entonces ¿tú de qué has venido?

—Yo he venido de Divorciada Suicida Jodida.

Era una respuesta facilona, de la que Quinn se arrepintió enseguida. Acababa de bajar al andén y ya lo estaba estropeando.

—Bueno, al menos no estás amargada —dijo la morena, echando mano del primer comentario a su alcance.

—¿Quieres que suba otra vez al tren?

—Dentro de un rato. —Rachel le tomó la mano—. Venga, vamos. ¿Vale?

Salieron de la Gare du Nord a un aire irrespirable y contaminado; el típico día de verano en París, turbio, con nubes gruesas y grises que amenazaban lluvia.

—He pensado que podríamos ir a tomar un café, cerca del canal. Es un cuarto de hora a pie. ¿Te parece bien? Luego, un cuarto de hora más hasta mi apartamento, aunque te aviso de que no es nada especial. Lo digo por si te imaginabas suelo de parqué y ventanales con cortinas al viento, o algo así. Sólo son dos habitaciones que dan a un patio interior.

—Una buhardilla.

—Exacto, una buhardilla.

—Una buhardilla de escritor.

—... pero es un barrio con mucha vida, y barato, y multicultural, y... ¡Dios mío, estaba a punto de decir que es muy «auténtico»!

—¿En qué sentido? ¿Violento?

—No, no sé... El París de verdad. ¿A que hablo como una estudiante? Con treinta y cinco años y viviendo en un pisito de una habitación, como si acabara de salir de la universidad y me tomara un año antes de trabajar. —decía Rachel.

—Yo creo que París te sienta bien.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Tienes muy buen aspecto.

—¿Sí?

—Has cambiado.

—No, qué va.

—En serio. Estás muy guapa. —advirtió la rubia.

Emma frunció el ceño y mantuvo la mirada al frente. Después de caminar un poco más, bajaron por unos escalones hacia el canal Saint Martin, y un bar pequeño al borde del agua.

—Parece Ámsterdam —fue el comentario insípido de Quinn, que cogió una silla.

Fueron al café, como Rachel sugirió. Bebieron y Quinn volvió a fumar cigarrillos, a Rachel le pareció justo, pensó que era lo menos que merecía después de haber pasado por tantas cosas desafortunadas. Quinn tenía aspecto de persona que jamás cambiaría, pero desde que Blair llegó a su vida, vaya que lo había hecho. Incluso comenzó por sentirse culpable después de que Holly le haya estado engañado. Ahora visitaría Blair a su madre una vez por semanas, y eso sabía que no era para nada justo.

Rachel estaba ahí, para compadecerse, pero más que eso, para brindar apoyo.

Después marcharon hacía el hogar de la morena.

—Ya te digo que no es nada del otro mundo.

Rachel apretó el interruptor de la luz, que era de los de temporizador. Empezaron a subir por una escalera empinada de hierro forjado, que a ratos parecía despegarse del muro. De pronto Rachel se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Quinn estaban a la altura de su trasero, y empezó a tocarse la falda por detrás, con nerviosismo, para alisar arrugas inexistentes. Al llegar al rellano del tercero, el temporizador de la luz se apagó con un clic, y se quedaron un momento a oscuras. Rachel tanteó hacia atrás, hasta encontrar la mano de Quinn y llevarle escaleras arriba. Llegaron a una puerta. Se sonrieron, a la débil luz del montante.

—Ya hemos llegado. _Chez moi! _

Rachel se sacó del bolso un manojo de llaves enorme, y empezó a aplicarse en una compleja secuencia de cerraduras. Al cabo de un rato se abrió la puerta, dando entrada a un piso pequeño pero agradable, con suelo gastado de madera pintada de gris, un sofá grande y desfondado y un escritorio pequeño y bonito que daba al patio, entre paredes llenas de libros en francés de aspecto austero, con todos los lomos del mismo color amarillo claro. Al lado había una cocina pequeña, con rosas frescas y fruta en la mesa. A través de otra puerta, Quinn vislumbró el dormitorio. Aún no habían hablado de cómo dormirían, pero ya había visto la única cama del piso: grande, de hierro forjado, pintoresco y voluminoso, como salida de una granja. Un solo dormitorio, y una sola cama. Por las ventanas entraba el sol de la tarde, subrayándolo. Miró de reojo el sofá, para asegurarse de que no era desplegable. No. Una cama. Sintió palpitar la sangre en el pecho, aunque tal vez sólo fuera por la larga subida.

Rachel cerró la puerta. Se quedaron calladas.

—¡Bueno, aquí estamos!

—Está genial.

—Está correcto. Por aquí se entra en la cocina.

Entre la escalera y los nervios, a Rachel le había entrado sed. Fue a la nevera, la abrió y sacó una botella de agua con gas. Cuando ya estaba bebiendo, a tragos largos, de repente notó en el hombro la mano de Quinn. Luego, sin saber muy bien cómo, le tuvo delante, dándole un beso. Como aún tenía la boca llena de agua efervescente, apretó mucho los labios para no arrojársela a la cara como un sifón. Después se apartó y se señaló los mofletes, absurdamente hinchados, como un pez globo. Sacudió las manos e hizo un ruido de cierta similitud con «espera un momento».

Quinn se apartó para dejarla tragar.

—Perdona.

—No pasa nada. Es que me has pillado por sorpresa.

Rachel se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, Quinn, pero tengo que decirte...

—Huy.

—Mira, Q, la cuestión...

—Perdona; es que...

—Bueno, pero la cuestión...

—Estoy un poco cortada...

—Digamos que he conocido a alguien.

Quinn retrocedió literalmente un paso.

—Has conocido a alguien.

—A un hombre. A un chico. Estoy saliendo con un tío.

—Un tío. Ah, muy bien. ¿Y quién es?

—Se llama Alphonse-Antoine.

—¿Es francés?

—No, Quinn, galés.

—No, sólo estoy sorprendida, nada más.

—¿Te sorprende que sea francés, o te sorprende que yo salga con alguien?

—No, pero es que... que un poco rápido, ¿no? Vaya, que llevando sólo un par de semanas... ¿Deshiciste primero la maleta, o...?

—¡Dos meses! Llevo aquí dos meses, y a Alphonse-Antoine le conocí hace un mes.

—¿Y dónde le conociste?

—En un _bistrot _pequeño cerca de aquí.

—Un _bistrot _pequeño. Ya. ¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo?

—... le conociste.

—Pues... mmm... Estaba cenando sola, con un libro. Había un grupo de amigos, y uno me preguntó qué leía... —Quinn gimió y sacudió la cabeza, como una artesana burlándose de las manualidades ajenas. Rachel fue a la sala de estar sin hacerle caso—. Total, que empezamos a hablar...

La rubia la siguió.

—¿Cómo, en francés?

—Sí, en francés; nos caímos bien, y ahora... ¡estamos saliendo juntos! —Emma se dejó caer en el sofá—. ¡Bueno, ya lo sabes!

—Ya. Claro, claro. —Las cejas de Quinn subieron y volvieron a bajar, a la vez que se contorsionaban sus facciones, investigando maneras de estar enfurruñada y sonreír al mismo tiempo—. Pues me alegro mucho, Rachel. Está muy bien, en serio.

—No te pongas paternalista, Quinn, como si fuera una solterona...

—¿Yo? ¡Qué va! —Se giró a mirar el patio de abajo por la ventana, fingiendo indiferencia–. ¿Y qué tal es, este...?

—Alphonse-Antoine. Simpático. Muy guapo, y muy encantador. Cocina increíblemente. Lo sabe todo de comida, de vinos, de arte, de arquitectura... Vamos, como muy, muy... francés.

—¿En qué sentido? ¿Maleducado?

—No...

—¿Sucio?

—¡Quinn!

—Con una ristra de cebollas, y una bicicleta...

—Pero qué insoportable puedes llegar a ser...

—¡Coño, es que ya me dirás qué sentido tiene eso de «muy francés»!

—No sé; tranquilo, relajado y...

—_¿Sexy? _

—Yo no he dicho «sexy».

—No, pero sí que te has vuelto muy _sexy: _las manos en el pelo, la blusa desabrochada...

—Qué palabra más tonta, «sexy»...

—Pero el sexo lo practicas mucho, ¿no?

—Quinn, ¿por qué te pones tan...?

—No hay más que verte: estás brillante. Tienes como un brillito de sudor...

—Tampoco es para ponerse así... ¿Por qué lo haces, a ver?

—¿El qué?

—Ponerte tan... ¡cruel, como si hubiera hecho algo malo!

—No soy cruel; es que pensaba... —Quinn se calló y se giró a mirar por la ventana, apoyando la frente en el cristal—. Lástima que no me lo contaras antes de venir. Habría reservado un hotel.

—¡Puedes quedarte! Yo esta noche duermo con él. —Rachel le vio dar un respingo, aunque estuviera de espaldas—. En casa de él. —Se inclinó, tomándose la cara con las manos—. ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar, Quinn?

—No lo sé —le masculló ella a la ventana—. Esto no.

—Pues lo siento.

—¿Por qué crees que he venido a verte, Rach?

—Para hacer una escapada. Para no pensar en nada. ¡Y ver los monumentos!

—He venido a hablar de lo que pasó. Lo de que al final estuviéramos juntas. —Quinn rascó la masilla de la ventana con una uña—. Es que creía que le habrías dado más importancia. Sólo eso.

Estuvo un momento sin decir nada. Luego se giró otra vez hacia el cristal.

La morena dijo, más conciliadora:

—Mira, estábamos las dos un poco borrachas.

—Yo no tanto...

—Q, te quitaste el vestido antes que los zapatos.

—No lo hice…¿o sí?

—Yo creo que estabas muy disgustada, y un poco borracha, y que esa noche, cuando me viniste a ver... pues pasó. Yo creo que con toda la tristeza de haber roto con Holly, y de irte de casa y no ver a Blair, te encontrabas un poco sola, y necesitabas un paño de lágrimas. Uno que se acostase contigo. Que es lo que fui yo, un paño de lágrimas que se acostó contigo.

—¿... y sólo te acostaste conmigo para que estuviera mejor?

—¿Te quedaste mejor?

—Sí, mucho.

—Pues yo igual, o sea, que ya ves que funcionó.

—... pero la cuestión no es ésa.

—Por cosas peores se acuesta la gente. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero bueno, me pareció buena idea: Q y Rach, Rach y Q, las dos juntas. Probarlo durante una temporada, a ver qué tal. Pensaba que tú también querías.

—Sí que quiero. Quise. Antes, a finales de los noventa.

—Y ahora ¿por qué no?

—Pues porque no. Porque es demasiado tarde. Ya no estamos para eso. Yo estoy demasiado cansada.

—¡Si no eres vieja!

—Ya, pero es que tengo la sensación de que se nos ha pasado el momento —dijo la morena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, sin haberlo probado?

—Quinn... ¡He conocido a otro!

Se quedaron un momento sin decir nada, escuchando los gritos de los niños en el patio, y el rumor lejano de los televisores.

—¿Y te gusta, el tío este?

—Sí. Me gusta mucho, mucho.

Quinn le tomó la mano al pasar, pero Rachel se soltó.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A ducharme y cambiarme. ¡No vamos a quedarnos toda la noche aquí sentadas! —Dijo en voz alta desde la otra habitación, mientras sacaba con rabia ropa del armario, y la tiraba a la cama—. Iremos a un bar, para escucharlo tocar el piano.

—¿A quién?

—¿Tú quién crees?

—¿Que vamos a ir a escuchar tocar el piano a Alphonse-Antoine?

—Ajá. A las ocho. —Se empezó a desabrochar los botones de la falda, que eran minúsculos, pero al final se rindió, se la quitó impacientemente por la cabeza y la tiró al suelo—. ¡Será divertido! ¡Quiere conocerte!

Quinn dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, con un largo gemido.

—Dios mío. ¿Tenemos que ir?

—Pues sí, lo siento, ya está organizado. —Rachel estaba desnuda, y enfadada: consigo misma, y por la situación—. ¡Será divertido!—Dio un portazo, y gritó por la puerta del cuarto de baño–: ¡Y no tendrá nada de violento!

Quinn oyó el ruido de la ducha. Se recostó en el sofá, mirando al techo, avergonzada por la absurda expedición. Había creído que tenía la solución, que podrían rescatarse mutuamente, cuando lo cierto era que Rachel estaba bien desde hacía años. Si alguien necesitaba que le rescatasen, era ella ahora.

Quizá tuviera razón Rachel: quizá sólo fuera un poco de soledad. Oyó borbotear las cañerías antiguas al pararse la ducha. Otra vez la misma horrible y vergonzosa palabra: sola. Y lo peor era saber que era verdad. Jamás en la vida se habría imaginado que se encontraría sola. Para su fiesta de los treinta años, había llenado todo un club, con la gente haciendo cola en la acera para entrar. En la tarjeta SIM del teléfono móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo casi no cabían los números telefónicos de los centenares de personas que había conocido en los últimos diez años; y sin embargo, la única persona con quien había tenido ganas de hablar en todo ese tiempo estaba ahora en la habitación de al lado.

Después de un rato, Rachel salió de la habitación con su vestido de seda azul corto que tanto había amado desde que lo vio en el mostrador, aquel vestido llevaba un escote en corazón en el pecho, y la falda comenzaba por la cadera para aterrizar un poco antes de las rodillas. Un vestido increíble que había combinado con unos tacones blancos y negros, altos, los primeros. Vaya que había cambiado.

Quinn la miró, sorprendida al ver a alguien completamente diferente de la que estaba acostumbrada.

—No vas a salir así, ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupada de que conociera a otra persona por lo llamativamente guapa que lucía.

—Solo súbeme el cierre.

Ambas salieron puntuales, caminando por las calles antiguas de Londres. La mayor parte de la trayectoria aguardaron el silencio indicado, Quinn con esperanzas de otra cosa mientras que Rachel simplemente no se permitía a pensar otra cosa.

¿Por qué ahora? Pensaba una y otra vez, ¿Por qué cuando ya encuentro algo para mí?

Cuando asomaron en frente del restaurante en donde verían al pretendiente de la morena, detuvieron el paso para advertir.

—Es él. —dijo Rachel, apuntando con la mirada.

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó, aunque sus ojos ya lo habían encontrado, sentado en una mesa de fuera con revista en manos y con los pies sobre la silla de enfrente, descortés como imaginó—. Oh dios, por lo menos pudiste haber escogido a alguien mejor.

Ambas se rieron ante el comentario. Bajaron la mirada en espera del siguiente, y entonces Quinn añadió:

—Sabes, Rach, seguro que es un excelente pianista. Pero no creo que pueda hacer esto.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Sí, iré a ver una película y volveré al apartamento, y luego creo que tomaré el primer tren de regreso mañana.

—No hace falta que te vayas…

—…yo creo que sí.

Rachel suspiró, desconsolada, sintiéndose culpable por la desgracia de Quinn.

—Lo siento, Q…—dijo mientras le daba las llaves.

—No lo sientas—intentó hacer la mejor sonrisa, lo intentó, pero entonces sabía que la morena sabría lo que significaba. —Ve. —le dijo y volvió a sonreír.

Rachel cruzó, Quinn se quedó ahí para analizar lo feliz que podría ser su amiga con aquella persona.

Se abrazaron, escuchó el francés desde ahí, y observó cómo tomados de la cintura entraron al lugar.

Pensó que sería mejor idea irse antes de que Rachel regresara. Caminó de regreso, cruzando un pequeño puente, abrazándose los brazos y lloraba, trágica historia de amor, pensó. Suspiraba cada vez que derramaba una lágrima, bajaba la mirada cada vez que recordaba a ellos dos abrazados. Pensó que en un futuro se alegraría por Rachel, porque era su mejor amiga, y ella estaba en su derecho, en el derecho de estar con él y no con ella, porque en su momento tuvo la oportunidad y ella lo arruinó.

Holly, Blair, Rachel, tres mujeres que rompían su corazón, pero lo de Rachel significaba algo más, era algo más allá de un simple dolor o decepción, significaba noches de desvelo pensando en cómo se acercaría a ella y simplemente se suponía que Rachel caería a sus pies, pero no fue así, y tampoco quería que se viera de esa manera. Solamente quería estar con ella ahora, para siempre.

En el restaurante, Rachel se sentó en una parte del piano con Alphonse-Antoine, mientras se suponía que sonreía coquetamente a los clientes y su esencia debería presumir que era novia de aquel artista tocando para ellos, pero no iba con su personalidad. Él tocaba una nota, y Rachel reía contenta, pero cuando Alphonse desviaba la mirada, esa sonrisa se convertía en el profundo pensamiento de que está haciendo. De que debería hacer, y que obtendría con ello. Estaba claro lo que ha querido siempre, y este era el momento.

Quinn bajaba del puente, que terminaba en el aparcamiento del parque junto al lago, el hermoso parque Hyde.

Mirada decepcionada, agachada, lo suficiente como para no ver quien bajaba del puente corriendo.

—¡Espera! ¡Q!

Se giró, y ahí estaba. Corriendo hacia ella, con el rostro preocupado y la respiración agitada, sosteniendo sutilmente el bolso, procurando no tropezar, Rachel Berry. La misma.

Rachel se acercó a tropezadas, y Quinn la miró.

—Creí que me había deshecho de ti. —dijo la morena, respirando necesariamente para no caer desmayada.

Y, como si se le haya ocurrido una idea, Rachel se abalanzó a sus labios. Quinn la tomó de la espalda, acercándola más a ella. Estuvieron un momento besándose así, después Rachel la miró atentamente, sin soltarle la cara.

—Si me tratas mal, Quinn…

—…Rach, lo juro. Juro que no lo haré…

—…me das falsas esperanzas, o me decepcionas, o me engañas…

—…no haré esas cosas.

—¿Lo juras? —preguntó, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Sí, lo juro. Lo juro.

No fue Ohio ni Nueva York, fue en París, en donde Rachel y Quinn por fin juraron una relación pura, más increíble, más creíble, y más prometedora. En la que ambas estarían juntas sobre una vida en la que solo existirían ellas dos.

Se conocieron, se aprendieron a querer, crecieron, pelearon, reconciliaron y se juraron amor. Siempre en Julio 30.

* * *

He aquí lo que tanto me pedían casi desde los primeros capítulos. Ahora sí, fin de la historia.

Eeeeeeeeee broma! Esto no termina aquí, créanme…aunque no falta mucho para el final. Tengo previsto que serán 17 capítulos aproximadamente, quizá uno menos, quizá uno más. Dejen su review por favorrrrrr! Díganme que les pareció y que no. ¡SALUDOS!


	15. Mejor amiga

Capítulo 14

30 DE JULIO DE 2004

_Belsize Park _

El radio despertador suena a la hora de siempre, las 07.05. Fuera ya es de día, y no hay nubes, pero todavía no se mueve ninguna de las dos. Se quedan acostadas, el brazo de Quinn en la cintura de Rachel, los tobillos enredados, en la cama doble de Quinn en Belsize Park, en lo que hace muchos años era un piso de soltera.

Quinn lleva un rato despierta, ensayando mentalmente un tono de voz y unas palabras que aúnen elocuencia y naturalidad. Al notar que Rachel se mueve, habla.

—¿Puedo decir una cosa? —le dice en la nuca, sin abrir los ojos, con la boca pegada de sueño.

—Venga —dice Rachel con cierto recelo.

—Creo que es una locura que tengas tu propio piso.

Rachel sonríe, dándole la espalda.

—Vale.

—Total, duermes aquí casi todas las noches.

Abre los ojos.

—No tengo porqué.

—No, es que quiero yo.

Se gira en la cama, y ve que él aún tiene los ojos cerrados.

—Q, ¿me estás...?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me estás pidiendo que seamos compañeras de piso?

Quinn sonríe. Sin abrir los ojos, toma su mano por debajo de la sábana y se la aprieta.

—Rachel, ¿quieres ser mi compañera de piso?

—¡Por fin! —masculla ella—. Quinn, llevo toda la vida esperándolo.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Sí?

—Déjame pensarlo.

—Pero me dirás algo, ¿no? Porque si no te interesa, igual se lo ofrezco a otra persona.

—Te he dicho que me lo pensaré.

La rubia abre los ojos. Se esperaba un sí.

—¿Qué hay que pensar? Además, es una tontería que vivas de alquiler; tal como está el mercado inmobiliario, alquilar es tirar el dinero.

—Hablas como si fueras mi asesor financiero. Es muy romántico. —Rachel frunce los labios y le da un beso, un cauto beso matinal—. ¡No lo dirás sólo por planificación financiera!

—Bueno, eso sería lo principal, pero también creo que estaría... bien.

—Bien.

—Que vivieras tú aquí.

—¿Y Blair?

—Ya se acostumbrará. Además, sólo tiene dos años y medio. No depende de ella, ¿verdad? Ni de su madre.

—¿Y no estaríamos un poco...?

—¿Qué?

—Estrechas. Las tres aquí, los fines de semana.

—Ya nos las arreglaremos.

—¿Dónde trabajaré?

—Aquí, si quieres, cuando yo estoy fuera.

—¿Y tú dónde te llevarás a tus amantes?

Quinn suspira, un poco aburrida del chiste después de un año de fidelidad casi maniaca.

—Iremos a hoteles, por la tarde.

Vuelven a enmudecer, mientras la radio sigue dando la matraca. Rachel cierra otra vez los ojos, intentando verse abriendo cajas de cartón y buscando sitio para su ropa y sus libros. A decir verdad, prefiere el ambiente de su piso, un ático acogedor y vagamente bohemio al lado de Hornsey Road. Belsize Park es demasiado lindo, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella, y de la colonización gradual por parte de sus libros y su ropa, el piso de Quinn conserva el aire de los años de soltera.

—Siempre pienso que abriré un armario y me quedaré enterrada debajo de... no sé, un alud de bragas, o algo así.

Pero, ya que Quinn ha hecho la propuesta, se siente en la obligación de ofrecer algo a cambio.

—Igual deberíamos plantearnos comprar algo en otro sitio —dice—. Algo más grande.

Ya han vuelto a topar con el gran tema del que no se habla. Sigue un largo silencio, en el que Rachel se pregunta si Quinn se habrá vuelto a dormir, hasta que ella dice:

—Vale, pues lo hablamos esta noche.

Y así empieza otra semana, como la anterior, como las que vendrán. Se levantan y se visten. Rachel recurre a las limitadas reservas de ropa que a duras penas caben en su porción de armario. Quinn se ducha primero, y Rachel, después. La rubia, mientras tanto, va a comprar el periódico, y leche, si hace falta. Lee las páginas de sociales, y la morena, las noticias. Luego, después del desayuno (el cual transcurre en su mayor parte en un silencio cómodo), Rachel recoge su bicicleta del pasillo y la empuja con Quinn hacia el metro. Cada día se despiden con un beso a las ocho y veinticinco, aproximadamente.

—Holly pasará a dejar a Blair a las cuatro —dice Quinn—. Yo volveré a las seis. ¿Seguro que no te importa estar aquí?

—Pues claro que no.

—¿Y estarás bien con Blair?

—Perfecto. Igual vamos al zoo. Ya veremos.

Se dan otro beso, y Rachel se va a trabajar, y Quinn se va a trabajar, y así pasan los días, más rápidos que nunca.

Trabajo. Quinn vuelve a tener su propia empresa, aunque de momento «empresa» parece una palabra un poco fuerte para este pequeño café-delicatessen de una calle residencial entre Highgate y Archway.

La idea se fraguó en París, durante el largo y extraño verano en que desmantelaron la vida de ella entre las dos y la volvieron a montar. Fue idea de Rachel, en la terraza de un café cerca del Parc des Buttes Chaumont, en el noreste.

—Te gusta la comida —dijo—. Sabes de vinos. Podrías vender café del bueno a granel, quesos importados y todas esas cosas lujosas que le gustan a la gente de hoy en día. Nada pretencioso ni pijo; una tiendecita chula, con mesas fuera en verano.

A Quinn, al principio, le molestaba la palabra «tienda»; no acababa de verse de «tendera», ni, peor aún, al frente de un colmado. Lo que ya sonaba mejor, en cambio, era «especialista en alimentos importados». Mejor verlo como un bar-restaurante que también vendía comida. De ese modo sería una empresaria.

Y así, a finales de septiembre, en el momento en que París empezaba, finalmente, a perder algo de lustre, volvieron juntas en tren. Algo morenas, con ropa nueva, caminaban del brazo en el andén con la impresión de llegar a Londres por primera vez, llenos de planes y proyectos, resoluciones y ambiciones.

Sus amigos asentían sabia y sentimentalmente, como si lo supieran desde siempre. Rachel volvió a ser presentada al padre de Quinn («pues claro que me acuerdo; me llamaste fascista»), a quien explicaron la idea del nuevo negocio con la esperanza de que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlas con la financiación. Desde la muerte de Alison, existía el acuerdo tácito de que, a su debido tiempo, Quinn recibiría algo de dinero. Parecía un buen momento. Interiormente, Stephen Fabray seguía pensando que su hija perdería hasta el último céntimo, pero todo era poco a cambio de estar seguro de que nunca jamás volvería a salir en la televisión. También ayudaba la presencia de Rachel. Al padre de Quinn le gustaba Rachel, y por primera vez en varios años, sintió que le gustaba su hija a causa de ella.

El local lo encontraron juntas. Un videoclub, que con sus estanterías de VHS polvorientos ya era una anomalía, había acabado por rendir el alma. Tras un último empujón de Rachel, Quinn presentó una oferta, y lo alquiló por un año. Durante un largo y húmedo enero arrancaron las estanterías de metal y repartieron los vídeos de Steven Seagal por las tiendas de beneficencia de la zona. Rascaron las paredes, las pintaron de un blanco roto, las revistieron de madera oscura y se pasearon por otros restaurantes y bares en quiebra en busca de una cafetera industrial decente, cámaras y neveras con puerta de cristal. Cada negocio fracasado le recordaba a Quinn lo que se jugaba, y lo fácil que era fracasar.

Pero siempre estaba Rachel con ella, impulsándole a seguir, alimentando su convicción de ir por buen camino. Era un barrio con futuro, decían las inmobiliarias; un barrio que se iba poblando lentamente de jóvenes profesionales, conocedores del valor de la palabra «artesano», y deseosos de tarros de confit de pato; clientes a quienes no les importaba pagar dos libras por una barra de pan irregular, o por un trozo de queso de cabra del tamaño de una pelota de _squash_. Sería el tipo de establecimiento al que iría la gente para que se notara que estaban escribiendo una novela.

El primer día de primavera, en plenas reformas, se sentaron en la acera de enfrente de la tienda y redactaron una lista de posibles nombres (combinaciones cursis de palabras como _magasin, vin, pain _y París, pronunciado «Paguí»), hasta que se decidieron por Belleville Café, que aportaba algo del sabor del 19e _arrondissement _justo al sur de la A1. Quinn constituyó una sociedad limitada, la segunda después de Fabray TV, con Rachel como secretaria de la empresa, y también coinversora, gracias a una aportación pequeña pero importante. Los primeros dos libros de Unicornios empezaban a dar dinero. Ya estaba en proyecto la segunda serie de dibujos animados, y se empezaba a hablar de _merchandising_: cajas de lápices, tarjetas de felicitación e incluso una revista mensual. Incuestionablemente, estaba «bien situada», como habría dicho su madre. Tras cierta cantidad de carraspeos, se vio en la extraña (y levemente turbadora) circunstancia de poder ofrecer ayuda económica a Quinn; y ella, tras cierta cantidad de cambios de postura, aceptó.

Abrieron en abril. Quinn se pasó los seis primeros meses detrás del mostrador de madera oscura, viendo entrar a gente, echar un vistazo, resoplar y salir. Luego, sin embargo, se empezó a correr la voz, la cosa se fue animando, y ella estuvo en situación de coger dependientes. Empezó a tener clientes habituales, e incluso a disfrutar.

Ahora es un sitio de moda, aunque en un sentido más manso y sosegado de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. La nueva fama de Quinn se limita al barrio, y no se debe a nada más que a su selección de tés, pero algo queda de la vieja rompecorazones que ruboriza las futuras mamás que entran a comerse unas pastas después de la clase de gimnasia preparto. Casi vuelve a tener éxito, casi, aunque a pequeña escala. Abre el grueso candado que sujeta la persiana metálica, caliente al tacto en esta radiante mañana de verano. La sube, abre la puerta con llave y se siente... ¿qué? ¿Satisfecha? ¿Tirando a feliz? No, feliz. Secretamente, y por primera vez en muchos años, está orgullosa de sí misma.

Claro que hay martes largos y tediosos en que le apetecería bajar la persiana y beberse metódicamente todo el vino tinto, pero no es el caso de hoy. Hoy es un día de calor, por la noche verá a su hija, y se pasará con ella gran parte de los ocho días siguientes, mientras Holly y Sandra se van a otra de sus constantes vacaciones. Por algún extraño misterio, ahora Blair tiene dos años y medio, y es una niña serena, guapa como sus madres. Puede entrar en el café, jugar a tiendas y ser objeto de las monerías de los empleados. Y por la noche, cuando Quinn vuelva a casa, estará Rachel. Por primera vez en muchos años, está más o menos donde quiere estar. Tiene una pareja por quien siente amor y deseo, y que también es su mejor amiga. Tiene una hija guapa e inteligente. Le va bien. Todo irá bien a condición de que nada cambie.

A tres kilómetros, justo al lado de Hornsey Road, Rachel sube el tramo de escaleras, abre con llave la puerta principal y respira el aire frío y enrarecido de un piso donde hace cuatro días que no vive nadie. Se prepara un té, se sienta en su escritorio, enciende el ordenador y se queda mirándolo casi una hora. Hay mucho que hacer: leer y dar el visto bueno a guiones para la segunda serie de su libro, escribir quinientas palabras del tercer volumen y trabajar en las ilustraciones. Tiene cartas y _e-mails _de jóvenes lectores, notas personales serias, desconcertantes en bastantes casos, que requieren cierta atención, sobre la soledad y el acoso, y este chico que me gusta tanto, pero tanto.

Pero no se le va de la cabeza la propuesta de Quinn. Hace un año, durante el largo y extraño verano en París, tomaron una serie de decisiones sobre su futuro en común –si realmente llegaban a tener un futuro en común–, y uno de los grandes ejes del plan era no

Vivir juntas: vidas separadas, pisos separados y amigas separados. Se esforzarían por estar juntas, y ser fieles, por supuesto, pero no de una manera convencional. Nada de pasarse los fines de semana de inmobiliaria en inmobiliaria, ni de ir juntos a cenar a casa de nadie, ni de regalarse flores el día de San Valentín; nada de la parafernalia de las parejas y de lo doméstico. Ya lo habían intentado, y a ninguno de los dos le había salido bien.

Rachel se lo imaginaba como una solución sofisticada y moderna, un nuevo tipo de vida, pero hay que esforzarse tanto por disimular que quieren estar juntas, que últimamente parecía inevitable que se derrumbase alguno de las dos. Lo que no se esperaba era que fuese Quinn. Hay un tema del que casi no han hablado, y ahora parece imposible eludirlo. Tendrá que respirar hondo y decir la palabra: hijos. No, «hijos» no; mejor no asustarle; mejor usar el singular. Quiere tener un hijo.

Ya lo han hablado alguna vez, con circunloquios humorísticos, y Quinn se ha pronunciado vagamente en el sentido de que tal vez, en un futuro, cuando se haya asentado todo un poco... Pero ¿se puede asentar mucho más? Allá está el tema, en medio de la sala, y chocan constantemente con la rubia. Está presente cada vez que llaman por teléfono los padres de Rachel, y está presente cada vez que hacen el amor –con bastante frecuencia, aunque menor que en la depravación del piso de París–. Le impide conciliar el sueño. A veces ve posible hacer un mapa de su vida a partir de lo que le preocupa a las tres de la madrugada: primero los chicos, luego –durante demasiado tiempo– el dinero, luego el trabajo, luego su relación con Scott, y luego su infidelidad. Ahora, esto. Lo que quiere es un hijo, y si Quinn no lo quiere, tal vez sea mejor...

¿Qué? ¿Dejarla? Dar ese tipo de ultimátums parece algo melodramático y degradante. Por otra parte, la idea de cumplir la amenaza le resulta inconcebible, al menos de momento. Aun así, decide sacar el tema por la noche. No, esta noche no, que se queda Blair a dormir, pero pronto.

Tras perder el tiempo toda la mañana, a la hora de comer va a la piscina, cuyas calles recorre laboriosamente sin que se le despeje la cabeza. Luego vuelve en bicicleta al piso de Quinn, con el pelo mojado, y al llegar se encuentra un cuatro por cuatro negro, enorme, vagamente siniestro. Es un coche de gánsteres, con dos siluetas visibles por el parabrisas: una de ellas, ancha y baja, y la otra, alta y delgada. Son Holly y Sandra, que gesticulan como locas en otra de sus discusiones. Rachel las oye desde el otro lado de la calle. Al acercarse con la bici, ve el rostro crispado de Sandra, y a Blair en el asiento trasero, con la mirada fija en un libro ilustrado, que le sirve de pantalla contra el ruido. Rachel da unos golpecitos en la ventanilla más próxima a Blair, y la ve alzar la mirada, sonreír –diminutos dientes blancos en una boca ancha– y presionar el cinturón de seguridad para salir.

A través del parabrisas, Rachel y Sandra se saludan con la cabeza. La etiqueta de la infidelidad, la separación y el divorcio resulta un poco infantil. El caso es que hay lealtades declaradas y enemistades juradas, y aunque Rachel no conozca a Sandra desde hace años, no podría hablar directamente con ella. En cuanto a la ex mujer, Holly y Rachel ya han encontrado un tono, de alegría forzada, sin rencores. Aun así, la antipatía hace temblar el aire entre las dos, como el calor.

—¡Perdona! –dice Holly al desplegar sus largas piernas y sacarlas del coche—. ¡Es que no nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre la cantidad de equipaje!

—A veces las vacaciones estresan un poco —dice la morena, por decir algo.

Una vez desabrochada la sillita, Blair trepa a los brazos de Rachel, le hunde la cara en incómoda, como diciendo: «¿Qué le voy a hacer?»; también Holly, con una sonrisa tan rígida y forzada que lo sorprendente es que no tenga que usar los dedos.

—¿Dónde está mamá dos? —dice Blair en el cuello de Rachel.

—Trabajando. Llegará muy pronto.

Rachel y Holly sonríen un poco más.

—¿Qué, cómo le va? —Consigue decir Holly—. El café.

—La verdad es que muy bien.

—Bueno, siento no verle. Dale un beso de mi parte.

Más silencio. Sandra arranca, como una manera de meter prisa.

—¿Quieres entrar? —pregunta Rachel, sabiendo la respuesta.

—No, tenemos que irnos.

—¿Adónde vas, que no me acuerdo?

—A México.

—México. Qué bonito.

—¿Has estado?

—No, pero una vez trabajé en un restaurante mexicano.

Holly chasquea la lengua. Se oye el vozarrón de Sandra en el asiento delantero.

—¡Venga, que no quiero pillar tráfico!

Blair es devuelta al coche para las despedidas, los pórtate bien y los no veas demasiado la tele.

Rachel mete discretamente en casa el equipaje de la niña: una maleta de vinilo rosa chuche, con ruedas, y una mochila en forma de oso panda. Al salir, se encuentra a Blair en la acera, esperando muy formal, con un montón de libros ilustrados contra el pecho. Está guapa, chic, inmaculada, un poco triste: la viva imagen de su madre, y en absoluto la de Rachel.

—Nos tenemos que ir. Últimamente la facturación es una pesadilla.

Holly vuelve a encajar sus largas piernas en el coche, como una especie de navaja plegable.

Sandra mira fijamente hacia delante.

—Bueno, que se la pasen muy bien en México. Que se diviertan con el _snorkel_.

—No, _snorkel _no, submarinismo. El _snorkel _es para los niños —dice Holly, con una dureza involuntaria.

Rachel se molesta.

—Perdona. ¡Submarinismo! ¡No se ahoguen!

Holly arquea las cejas, formando una pequeña O con los labios. ¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿«Lo he dicho en serio, Holly; no se ahoguen, por favor, no quiero que os ahoguen»? Demasiado tarde. Lo hecho, hecho está. Se ha roto la ilusión de fraternidad. Holly estampa un beso en la coronilla de Blair, da un portazo y se va.

Rachel y Blair se quedan saludando con la mano.

—Bueno, tu mami dos no vuelve hasta las seis. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé.

—Es temprano. ¿Y si vamos al zoo?

Blair asiente vigorosamente. Rachel tiene un pase familiar para el zoo. Entra, dispuesta a prepararse para una tarde más con la hija de otra.

Dentro del coche grande y negro, la ex señora Fabray tiene los brazos cruzados, la cabeza apoyada en el cristal tintado y los pies en el asiento, mientras Sandra suelta palabrotas a causa del tráfico de Euston Road. Últimamente casi no se hablan; sólo se gritan y se enseñan los dientes. Estas vacaciones, como las demás, son una tentativa de arreglar las cosas.

El último año de su vida no ha sido ningún éxito. Sandra ha resultado ser una bruta y una mezquina. Lo que a Holly le parecía ímpetu y ambición ha demostrado ser poca disposición a pasar las noches en casa. Ella sospecha que la engaña. Parece que a Sandra le moleste la presencia de Holly en «su» casa, y también la de Blair. Le grita por el mero hecho de que se comporta como una niña; eso cuando no evita por completo su presencia. Le suelta máximas absurdas: «Blair, quédate quieta caray». ¡Pero si tiene dos años y medio, por amor de Dios! Aunque Quinn fuera una inepta y una irresponsable, al menos le ponía ganas (a veces demasiadas). En cambio Sandra trata a Blair como a un trabajador que no está dando buenos resultados. En cuanto a la familia de Holly, si recelaba de Quinn, a Sandra le desprecia sin rodeos.

Ahora, cada vez que ve a su ex pareja se la encuentra sonriente, siempre sonriente, publicitando su felicidad como si fuera de alguna secta. Quinn lanza a Blair por los aires, le hace cosquillas y aprovecha cualquier ocasión para enseñar lo estupenda que se ha vuelto como madre. Sólo faltaba la tal Rachel. De lo único que habla Blair es de que si Rachel esto, que si Rachel lo otro, y de que su mejor amiga, la mejor de todas, es Rachel. Trae a casa trozos de pasta pegados en cartulinas de colores, y cuando Holly le pregunta qué es, contesta que Rachel. Luego habla sin parar de que se han ido juntas al zoo. Se ve que tienen un pase familiar. ¡Pero qué pagados de sí mismos, por Dios! Es insufrible.

A su lado, Sandra suelta palabrotas a causa del tráfico de Marylebone Road. Holly siente un gran resentimiento por la felicidad ajena, sumada a la tristeza de verse por una vez en el equipo perdedor; pena, también, por lo desagradables, descorteses y rencorosos que son todos estos pensamientos. A fin de cuentas, fue ella quien dejó a Quinn, y le partió el corazón.

Ahora Sandra está soltando palabrotas a causa del tráfico en la Westway.


End file.
